Ser la menor
by Javithabum
Summary: Él con 5 molestas hermanas menores, ella con seis protectores hermanos mayores... ¿Qué resultaría de esta combinación?
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva en eso así que traten de darle una oportunidad ¿Sí?

…_.._

_-"Es enserio María, ya no estás para estas cosas ¬¬" _

La peli plateada se quito el sombrerito de cumpleaños con disgusto, haciéndole una mueca a su hermano.

-_"Seiren, por enésima vez, mantente alejada de la cocina"_

La mayor de las mellizas peli plateadas de 17 años bufó molesta, arrojando la olla quemada a los pies de su hermanito.

-_"Ruka, nunca cambies"_

La pelirrubia sonrió de medio lado, terminando de servirle el almuerzo a su hermano mayor.

_-"No… no… ¡Que dejes de comer dulces antes de cenar Yuuki! ¡Tienes 15 años! Compórtate_

Un aura deprimente rodeo el esbelto cuerpo de la quinceañera mientras vaciaba su bolsa de dulces en el basurero, haciéndole pucheros a su hermano.

-"_Es enserio Yori, me alegra que Yuuki haya nacido contigo, eres su verdadero cable a Tierra…"_

La peli castaña abrazo a su hermano tiernamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras su melliza seguía lamentándose por los dulces perdidos.

"_A pesar de regañarnos, eres nuestro hermano mayor y el hombre al que más amamos… ¡Eres el mejor Shiki!" _

Gritaron sus 5 hermanas menores lanzándose sobre él para poder abrazarlo.

.

.

.

_-"¿Cómo que reprobaste todas las materias? ¿Tú también?_

Kaname suspiró exasperado, pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras la pequeña figura se alejaba rápidamente de él.

_-"teníamos un trato, yo no te regañaba mientras tú no me involucraras en tus peleas con Kaname"_

Kain se dejo caer sobre su cama, dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda a modo de consuelo a su acompañante.

_-"¿Por qué insistes en sacarme mi ropa?" _

Se encogió de hombros, ignorando los reclamos de su hermano Zero, el mayor de los gemelos.

_-"No te preocupes, yo te defiendo si los malvados de nuestros hermanos te dicen algo" _

Ichiru… el menor de los gemelos, uno de sus hermanos favoritos.

-"_Bien, te daré el dinero, pero será la última vez" _

Nunca era la última vez, eso Ichijo lo tenía más que claro.

-"_Te lo he dicho en todos los idiomas posibles, NO uses mi ropa, NO saques mi moto, DEJA el skate en su lugar… y por último, son MIS bóxers"_

Prácticamente le grito su hermano mellizo con desgano, aun sabiendo que sin importar cuantas veces le gritara, nunca le haría caso.

-"_No entiendo por qué no me dejan hacer y usar las cosas de ustedes" _

_-"Es muy simple…" _

Sus 6 hermanos mayores observaron cansadamente la confusa mirada ojiazul, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-_"no te dejamos porque eres mujer Rima, ¡entiéndelo de una vez!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno, aquí está el real inicio de la historia, espero que les guste_

…

"_Al fin es fin de semana" _Pensó Shiki ahogando un bostezo mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo. Ser el hermano mayor de 5 molestas mujercitas era algo bastante difícil para alguien de apenas 18 años. No era sencillo mantenerlas bajo constante vigilancia, obtener dinero para alimentarlas todos los días, soportar sus absurdas discusiones, sus muy, muy constantes cambios de humor, su mala costumbre de gastar dinero en ropa que solo usaban una vez. Dio un suspiro y escondió el rostro bajo la cómoda almohada, tratando de volver a dormir.

-¡Hermano! –el fuerte grito de una de sus hermanas lo hizo soltar un bufido. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a cierta peli castaña de bellos ojos marrones que corrió a recostarse junto al mayor –eh Shiki… ¿Aun duermes?

-eso intento –murmuró él sin mirarla. Yuuki sonrió, acomodándose mejor bajo las sabanas de la cama del joven -¿Por qué gritabas? –preguntó ya resignado a que no volvería a conciliar el sueño

-nee, María trataba de quitarme mi pijama de conejitos –se quejó ella abrazándolo –es tan infantil

-miren quien lo dice –rió él saliendo de su escondite. Yuuki hizo un mohín, el cual le duro solo unos segundos antes de sonreír y darle un beso en la mejilla. Otra pequeña peli castaña entró a la habitación, acostándose del otro lado, dejando al pelirrojo en medio

-buenos días hermano –habló con su suave voz la recién llegada, dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano mayor

-buenos días Yori

-¿dormiste bien?

-nee Yori, ¿Qué preguntas son esas? –Se quejo su melliza ocultando el rostro bajo la almohada como minutos antes lo había hecho Shiki –con un "hola" era suficiente

-tú no dijiste hola –la molestó Shiki sonriendo de medio lado. Las mellizas balbucearon algo que nadie jamás entendería, ni siquiera él, antes de colocarse de pie de un solo salto con una coordinación realmente envidiable, algo digno de las menores de sus hermanitas, quienes acababan de cumplir los 15 años.

-lamento molestar a los hermanitos… pero ya es hora de desayunar –se escuchó la voz de Ruka, la pelirrubia de 16 años y ojos color miel que junto a Yori siempre resultaban ser el orgullo de Shiki, y seguramente también de su madre.

La familia de Shiki se componía de 7 miembros: él, sus 5 hermanas menores y su madre, quien por cosa de negocios pasaba poco y nada de tiempo con sus hijos. No la culpaban, no era fácil sacar adelante a 6 hijos, era por esa razón que ellos también trabajaban, o la mayoría, ya que María, pese a tener 17 años, era muy infantil, y Yuuki junto a Yori aun eran muy jóvenes para hacerlo. Su madre era modelo, pero con lo que ganaba apenas les alcanzaba para los estudios y gastos de la casa, todo lo demás salía de los bolsillos de él, Ruka y Seiren.

Finalmente fue hasta el comedor, donde ya estaban acomodadas sus 5 hermanas, como siempre, Ruka esperándolo para poder comer todos juntos, lo cual se les dificultaba bastante durante la semana.

-chicas, ¿Qué les he dicho de ir molestar a Shiki? –Habló de pronto Seiren con su terrorífica pose de "se los advertí" –debe dormir y ustedes no lo dejan

-n-nosotras –tartamudearon las menores con nerviosismo –n-no…

-déjalas Seiren, jamás me molestaran

-sí Seiren, además solo nos regañas porque tú ya estás muy vieja para acostarte con Shiki –la molestó Yuuki sintiéndose protegida por el pelirrojo. Una aterradora aura asesina rodeo a la mayor, quien amenazó a su hermana con su cuchara

-¡Solo soy 2 años mayor que tú! –gritó con fuerza, haciendo que todos saltaran del susto

-entonces… ¿nos piensan dejar desayunar en paz o qué? –las interrumpió Ruka dándole un sorbo a su té antes de mirarlas fijamente

-¿Notaron algo? –preguntó María, quien no había hablado hasta entonces

-¿Qué cosa?

-la casa de enfrente… quitaron el letrero

-¿Qué letrero? –Yuuki y su fama de despistada

-el de "Se vende" –murmuró Yori tratando de salvar la reputación de su melliza -¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-¡Ha! Ese letrero…

-lo olvidaste ¬¬ -murmuró Shiki sonriendo de medio lado

-claro… ¿Quién la habrá comprado? –se preguntó Ruka pasando por alto las cosas que sus hermanas decían

.

.

.

El peli castaño condujo su coche por las vacías calles de su nueva ciudad, siguiendo el camino que recorría el camión de la mudanza. No le agradaba la idea de cambiarse de ciudad, pero el empleo era bueno, además un cambio de aires les vendría de maravilla a sus hermanos menores, que mucho lo necesitaban. Su antigua ciudad los tenía estresados, en especial su tío Kaien Cross, ejemplo viviente de que las personas raras existían.

-¡Realmente! ¡No es justo que Kain use nuestro coche! –se quejaron los gemelos desde al asiento trasero, haciéndolo recordar que iban allí. Ichiru y Zero, gemelos peli plateados de bellos ojos lilas, de realmente desesperantes 19 años -¡Eh Kaname! ¡Te estamos hablando!

-ya los escuché –dijo él calmadamente, deteniendo el auto –pero Kain, a diferencia de ustedes, trabaja, así que tiene más necesidad de un auto que ustedes… gemelos del demonio –masculló entre dientes, retomando el camino. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 21 años debiera lidiar con hermanos como esos?

-yo lo llamaría preferencia –le habló Ichiru a su gemelo

-tienes razón, siempre ha preferido a Kain

-una nueva razón para irnos de la casa

-claro, claro –apoyaba Zero las palabras de su hermano

-pues si eso quieren… ¡Háganlo de una vez!

-claro, pero nos llevamos a nuestros hermanos, no confiamos en ti ¬¬ -dijo Zero chasqueando la lengua

Kaname rodó los ojos con fastidio, deseando que esa fuera la última vez que debiera llevar a esos molestos gemelos del demonio, como él solía llamarlos, a algún lado. Quería a sus hermanos, realmente los quería, pero es que… ¡Eran tan desesperantes como su tío Kaien! Finalmente se detuvo tras el camión de la mudanza, habían llegado a su nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

-¿escucharon eso? –Yuuki dejó de lado su sándwich, levantándose de golpe para asomarse a la ventana que daba a la calle -¡Vecinos nuevos! –gritó con euforia, llamando la atención de sus hermanas, quienes uno a uno se asomaron también

-¿Quiénes serán? –Preguntó María tratando de quitar a su melliza de encima -¡Quítate Seiren!

-¿Qué es lo que ven con tanto afán? –La voz de su hermano las tomo de sorpresa, por lo que casi debieron saltar para alejarse de la ventana –hmm, veo que llegaron vecinos nuevos…

-s-si –tartamudearon las 5 esperando que el mayor se decidiese a salir para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos, tal como lo estaban haciendo el resto de los vecinos. Shiki lo sabía, de hecho lo haría, pero hacer sufrir a sus hermanitas era muy divertido

-que bueno, vuelvan a hacer sus cosas

-claro… -hablaron las 5 a coro con decepción

-a menos que quieran darles la bienvenida –el rostro de ella se ilumino de pronto, sacándolo casi a empujones de la casa.

Se quedaron en la puerta de entrada, ya que sus casas, pese a ser muy grandes, no tenían jardín delantero. Observaron cómo del camión de mudanzas se bajaba un apuesto y joven pelirrubio de lindos ojos verdes, quien se les quedó mirando unos segundos con una hermosa sonrisa. Cualquiera que viera a un joven pelirrojo con 5 bellas jóvenes ocultas tras de él creyendo que no alcanzaban a verse se reiría de una situación así.

El joven observó a su alrededor, dándole alguna instrucciones a los encargados de la mudanza antes de volver a observar el barrio. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo, y la mayoría de las personas ya se habían vuelto a meter en sus casas, salvo el chico al que le resultaría imposible a juzgar por la fuerza con la que las bellas jóvenes lo mantenían fuera. Decidió acercarse a saludar, como la persona educada que era.

-¡Hola! –exclamó animadamente, acercándose al grupo. Las 5 jóvenes saludaron tímidamente, mientras el pelirrojo hizo un gesto algo extraño –soy Ichijo, su nuevo vecino

-Shiki…

-un gusto conocerte Shiki –habló él extendiéndole la mano, gesto que imito el otro

-lo mismo digo

-¿Y ellas son?

-¿eh? ¡Ah! Son mis hermanas –dijo el pelirrojo volteando hacia las chicas –Seiren, María, Ruka, Yori y Yuuki, en ese orden –Ichijo sonrió cálidamente, ¡Ese joven era tan guapo! Las 5 trataron de mantenerse calmadas –y tú… ¿vives solo?

-no, me dejaron a cargo de la mudanza –explicó él. Un auto negro se detuvo delante del camión, dejando ver a un alto joven de cabello anaranjado y serias facciones, quien de inmediato fue donde estaba el pelirrubio conversando con los nuevos vecinos – ¿Y los demás?

-… -el peli naranja se encogió de hombros con desinterés, típico teniendo en cuenta que era de muy pocas palabras

-bueno, él es mi hermano Kain… -lo presentó Ichijo –Kain, ellos son nuestros vecinos, en este orden, Shiki, Seiren, María, Ruka, Yori y Yuuki –repitió, sorprendiendo a los demás por su buena memoria. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que otro auto se detuviera tras el camión, del cual bajaron unos gemelos bastante guapos y un peli castaño que parecía bastante fastidiado –veo que ya llegaron…

-¡Eh Ichijo! –Lo llamó Ichiru –la próxima vez tú manejas

-es un trato –bufó Kaname entregándole las llaves del coche a su hermano –buenos días

-h-hola –volvieron a tartamudear las 5, quienes ya habían salido de su escondite tras la espalda de su hermano

-él es Shiki, nuestro vecino –lo volvió a presentar Ichijo –y ellas son sus hermanas

-es un gusto, me llamo Kaname, el mayor de esta banda de… chicos buenos –finalizó, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir uno de los insultos especialmente creados para los gemelos

-soy Ichiru, y él es Zero –habló el menor de los gemelos tironeando del brazo a su hermano –es algo tímido

-¿tímido? –preguntó Zero enarcando una ceja ante la acusación de su hermano, quien rió con nerviosismo

-_"Ya veo, son solo hombres" "eso me resultará un problema" _–pensó Shiki mirando de reojo a sus hermanas, quienes parecían embobadas con los nuevos vecinos –entonces… son solo ustedes 5

-ya quisieras –contestaron los gemelos a coro.

-faltan los mellizos –murmuró Ichijo –los menores, tienen 16 años

-son una pesadilla –se quejó Ichiru pasándose una mano por el rostro

-¿Y donde están? –se atrevió a preguntar Yuuki, llamando la atención de los gemelos, quienes no habían parecido notarla

-pues… -una moto se acercó, haciendo un ruido que los jóvenes parecieron reconocer de inmediato –al fin llegaron

Quien conducía la moto era un chico pelirrubio, de hermosos ojos celestes y sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera. La otra persona era delgada, algo más baja que el primero, tardó varios minutos en quitarse el casco, aunque finalmente lo hizo, dejando ver un par de ojos de color azul claro bastante bellos, lindas y delicadas facciones dignas de una muñeca de porcelana, de cabello lacio y anaranjado que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros, el cual traía suelto, pómulos levemente marcados y unos pequeños y apetitosos labios que sonreían levemente, una verdadera belleza, muy poco parecida a su mellizo, a excepción de la ropa, ya que ambos traían poleras similares, la de la joven algo más grande que la del pelirrubio, jeans oscuros y zapatillas de hombre. De no ser porque se quito el casco, cualquiera habría pensado que era un hombre más.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Les preguntó Kaname apenas ambos se bajaron de la moto –debieron haber llegado junto al camión

-nee, pasamos por algo de comer, ¿verdad preciosa? –la joven sonrió de medio lado, apoyando las palabras de su mellizo

-no pensamos que les molestaría –hablo ella con una voz digna de admirar por cualquiera –lo sentimos –lógico, la menor y única mujer, capaz de manipular a sus hermanos mayores fácilmente

-descuida Rima, solo avisen la próxima vez

-¡Si señor! –exclamaron los dos haciendo una pose de soldado antes de comenzar a reír

-nee chicos –los llamó Ichijo –ellos son nuestros vecinos

-¿eh? ¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Aidou!

-el más ruidoso de los 7 –murmuraron los gemelos a coro

-¡Eh ustedes cállense!

-soy Rima –se presentó la chica colocándose delante de todos sus hermanos –que bueno tener vecinas mujeres, espero que podamos llevarnos bien. Y por primera vez los ojos de ella se detuvieron en la figura de cierto pelirrojo, atrapando por completo su atención durante unos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para el joven, quien parecía hipnotizado por la brillante mirada de la peli naranja, quien solo le tendió la mano a modo de saludo, sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro –veo que mis hermanos estarán bastante ocupados con lo de la mudanza

-si quieres, puedes venir a nuestra casa, de todas formas, Shiki puede ayudarlos si lo deseas –propuso Ruka, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano, quien solo asintió torpemente

-me encantaría, pero Aidou viene conmigo –habló ella sujetándose del brazo de su hermano –jamás nos separamos

-pues que venga… ¡Ya Shiki! Ayuda a nuestros nuevos vecinos –exclamó María dando media vuelta para entrar nuevamente a su casa, seguida de sus hermanas y de los mellizos Kuran.

….

_Gracias por leer. Siempre me ha gustado escribir historias, pero no estaba muy segura de que a los demás les gustaran, pero una amiga me dijo que la publicara en esta página, que las historias de ella son bien recibidas, espero que la mía también :3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Quería hacer una aclaración que pase por alto… me equivoque al escribir la edad de los gemelos, Ichiru y Zero no tienen 19 años, tienen 17, solo eso, disfruten el capitulo**_

….

-aun no entiendo por qué dejamos que Aidou se fuera con Rima –murmuró Zero frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba un pesado mueble con la ayuda de su gemelo –me huele a favoritismo

-es cierto –lo apoyó Ichiru con desgano

-pff, a ustedes todo les huele a favoritismo ¬¬ –dijo Kain chasqueando la lengua. Ichijo rió suavemente, tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos, mientras a su lado, Shiki suspiraba pesadamente sin alcanzar a comprender del todo el motivo por el que estaba allí

-ya chicos, ya saben cómo son esos dos, ¿De qué se quejan?

-no entiendo porqué el hecho de ser los menores les da tantas libertades –siguió reclamando el mayor de los gemelos

-porque son la razón por la que aun seguimos juntos –habló Kaname pasándoles de largo para acomodar algo en la habitación contigua.

Los otros cuatro bajaron la vista por un momento en señal de apoyo a las palabras del hermano mayor. Ciertamente, esos dos eran la principal razón por la que ninguno se atrevía a separarse de su familia, y es que… mientras más hubiese vigilándolos, más problemas se ahorrarían.

Kaname, a la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas había cumplido los 13 años, se sintió en la obligación de proteger a los pequeños mellizos de 7 años, quienes a pesar de entender perfectamente el motivo por el que sus padres no se levantaban de esas cosas de madera, jamás derramaron una lágrima por ellos. Él como el mayor supo de inmediato que esos dos acostumbrarían a ocultar su tristeza, obviamente el peli castaño no tenía conocimiento de cuantas veces su pequeña hermanita había llorado en los brazos de su mellizo por la muerte de sus padres cuando ellos los creía dormidos, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que los extrañaba.

FLASH BACK

_El niño de 13 años dejó a un entonces pequeño Ichijo dormido en los brazos de su tío Kaien. Les había costado mucho que el pelirrubio conciliara el sueño sin dejar de llamar a gritos a sus padres, pero finalmente lo habían logrado. Fue hasta la habitación de los mellizos, ya que luego del funeral no los había visto, aunque según Kain habían estado muy calmados. Abrió suavemente la pesada puerta, encontrándoselos sentados justo uno frente al otro en la inmensa cama que insistían en compartir._

**-Buenas noches hermano –**_le dijeron ellos con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual él les respondió forzadamente. Basto con que el mayor volviera a salir para que las sonrisas se esfumaran en el aire _

_**-**_**Aidou… -**_lo llamó ella con voz temblorosa lanzándose a los pequeños brazos del muchacho _**–quiero que ellos vengan a darnos las buenas noches… mamá…**

**-Rima, calma **_–susurró él acariciándole el entonces largo cabello mientras las lágrimas de su hermana comenzaban a humedecer su pecho _**–mamá y papá nos cuidan desde arriba **

**-los quiero aquí, no arriba… los quiero conmigo **_–dijo Rima abrazándolo con más fuerza. Esa había sido la primera de muchas veces que el pelirrubio debió calmar los llantos secretos de su melliza._

FIN FLASH BACK

Según Kaname, esa noche los mellizos habían dormido tranquilamente, sin derramar una lágrima… primera señal de lo poco que los conocía.

Luego estaba Kain, el chico de 12 años que apenas se entero del accidente de sus padres perdió casi por completo el habla, salvo para cuando era estrictamente necesario dejar salir la voz. Siempre supo que Kaname no podría solo con los mellizos, lo dedujo por la forma en que solían manipularlo de niños.

FLASH BACK

**-vamos hermano, danos un poco **–_pidieron los mellizos a coro. Kaname miró su helado de reojo, negando una y otra vez ya que sus padres acababan de castigar a los pequeños _**–si no nos das, no te querremos más y nos iremos de la casa**

**-solo no le digan a mamá **_–pidió el peli castaño entregándoles su preciado postre_

FIN FLASH BACK

Los gemelos… bueno, los gemelos seguían viviendo con ellos para poder protegerlos, si los peli plateados eran molestosos y buscapleitos, esos mellizos los superaban y por mucho, el problema era que siempre se metían con los más populares y peligrosos del colegio por proteger a los más débiles, y ellos como sus hermanos mayores debían sacarlos de los problemas en los que se metían.

FLASH BACK

**-déjala en paz **_–le exigió Rima a la pelinegra, quien se olvido por un momento de la niña a la que molestaba _**–realmente, ¿Jamás te has mirado al espejo? Ella no es horrenda, tú sí –**_finalizó con una arrogante sonrisa, obviando el hecho de que la otra joven era hermana del matón de la preparatoria _

**-¿tú te crees linda? ¡Ja! Eres tan horrenda como ella **

**-cuida tus palabras bestia… -**_un enorme muchacho de ojos y cabello negro se acercó, colocándose delante de su hermana –_**vaya…**

**-¿acaso estas molestando a mi hermanita? ¿Quieres que te golpee? **

**-de verdad, te verás como todo un hombre golpeando a una niña**

**-¿Crees que me importa mocosa? **_–el chico alzó la mano dispuesto a dejarla caer sobre el rostro de la peli naranja, pero otras dos se lo impidieron_

**-yo no lo haría si fuera tú –**_habló Zero, dejando ver a cierto pelirrubio que había ido por ellos_

–**Ella no te golpearía… nosotros sí **_–dijo esta vez Ichiru _

FIN FLASH BACK

Y finalmente estaba Ichijo, el único capaz de decir que los conocía bien. Así como Aidou era el confidente de Rima, él lo era del mayor de los mellizos. No había cosa que su hermano no le contase, a excepción de lo que a Rima se refería. Ichijo seguía unido a esa familia porque así lo había decidido, sus hermanos eran todos… o la gran mayoría, unos antisociales que necesitaban de él para comunicarse con el resto del mundo. Obviamente los mellizos eran la excepción, al igual que Ichiru. En fin, Ichijo no necesitaba un motivo en específico para no abandonar a su familia, a diferencia de los demás.

-entonces Seiren y María son mellizas… Yuuki y Yori también –repitió el pelirrubio concentrándose en su conversación con su nuevo vecino –veo que tu familia también tiene parejas…

-bueno… yo y Ruka nacimos solos

-claro, yo, Kain y Kaname también, solo los menores nacieron en parejas –se limpio las manos y le sonrió –bueno, ya terminamos con el cuarto de los mellizos, gracias por ayudar

-pues… si no lo hacía Yuuki no me dejaría en paz –murmuró Shiki encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés

-eh Shiki, ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

-¿yo?... pues 18 ¿Por qué?

-tenía la sospecha de que éramos de la misma edad… -rió el pelirrubio –yo también tengo 18

No era algo que le importara realmente al pelirrojo, pero se le hizo divertido pensar que ese joven le importaba cosas tan básicas como la edad. Para ser sincero, era el más agradable de los 5 que estaban en la casa en ese momento.

.

.

.

Yuuki y María observaban embobadas al pelirrubio que se mantenía junto a su hermana, tratando de hacerla enfadar con cualquier comentario burlesco que no parecía afectar en lo más mínimo a la joven. ¿Cómo era posible que en esa familia todos fuesen tan insoportablemente guapos? Porque los hermanos mayores de esos dos tampoco estaban nada mal, de hecho, casi parecían adonis sacados de otro planeta.

-pues casi no se parecen –murmuró Ruka observando fijamente a los nuevos vecinos –digo… para ser mellizos

-ya lo sabemos, es por eso que es divertido –dijo Aidou jugando con el cabello de su hermana –todos piensan que somos novios

-¿Novios?

-sí, por cómo nos comportamos –explicó Rima abrazando a su hermano, quien apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de la pelo naranja –dicen que somos demasiado cariñosos entre nosotros

-no entiendo el por qué –ironizo Seiren cruzándose de brazos. Ruka le dio un codazo y sirvió un poco de jugo para los invitados, quienes sonrieron agradecidos

-¿Qué edad tiene por cierto?

-¿Nosotros? Cumplimos 16 hace poco –contestaron a coro

-tal vez seamos compañeros –habló Ruka sentándose –yo también tengo 16

-realmente… lo veo muy difícil –rió Aidou –a menos que también hayas repetido un año

-¿Repitieron un año? ¿No son buenos estudiando? –atacó Yuuki sorprendida, ya que se veían muy inteligentes

-al contrario, somos muy buenos –habló el pelirrubio calmadamente

-lo hicimos para evitar que Zero e Ichiru se fueran de la casa –dijo esta vez Rima sonriéndole

-no entiendo…

FLASH BACK

**-¡Realmente nos tienen hartos! –**_gritó el mayor de los mellizos señalando acusatoriamente a los gemelos _**-¡Deberían desaparecer!**

_-_**perfecto, ¿Quieren que desaparezcamos?**

_-seria genial –habló Rima cruzándose de brazos _

_-_**bien, si terminan este año siendo los primeros de su curso, como siempre, Zero y yo nos iremos de la casa**_ –propuso Ichiru, haciendo que sus hermanos se arrepintieran de sus palabras de inmediato _

_-_**si no lo hacen, nos tendrán con ustedes hasta que nos casemos **

**-eso no pasará nunca**_ –bufó Rima soplándose el flequillo –_**pero es un trato**

FIN FLASH BACK

Obviamente no querían que los gemelos se fueran de la casa, por lo mismo ambos repitieron el año, asegurando así que los peli plateados se quedaran con ellos por mucho tiempo más.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a Shiki E Ichijo, quien sonrió, haciendo un gesto para llamar a sus hermanos. Los mellizos se colocaron de pie enérgicamente, despidiéndose animadamente de sus nuevas vecinas.

-¿Fue divertido? –Preguntó Shiki frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus hermanas sonreían nerviosamente, olvidándose del jugo –quiero comer algo… ¡Ya! –gritó, subiendo a su cuarto

-creo… creo que está molesto –murmuró María -¡Y es toda tu culpa Yuuki!

-¿mía? ¡Fuiste tú y Ruka quienes lo obligaron a ir! –y por primera vez, la defensa de la peli castaña era válida, lo que dejo muy orgullosa a su melliza

-Yuuki tiene razón María, ella no dijo nada, fueron ustedes, así que tendrán que contentarlo ustedes –Seiren dio su dictamen, colocándose de pie, siendo seguida por las mellizas –que el almuerzo sea algo delicioso, y de postre algo con chocolate, eso le quitará el mal humor a nuestro hermano

.

.

.

Rima se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, sonriendo enormemente mientras su mellizo se lanzaba sobre su cama co prisa, cerrando los ojos para recuperar algo del sueño perdido.

-¡Me encanta este cuarto! –Gritó negándose a soltarlo -¡Son los mejores!

-me alegra que les haya gustado –sonrió Kaname alejándola un poco. Aidou se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de sus hermanos -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué hay dos camas? –Rima volteó sorprendida, notando recién ese detalle

-ya están grandes como para compartir una cama –les explicó el mayor con naturalidad. Sabía que se enfadarían, pero ya era hora de que comenzaran a separarse un poco más, nacer juntos era entendible, pero no que aun teniendo 16 años siguieran compartiendo la misma cama –y no quiero reclamos

-p-pero… ¡Rima aun es pequeña y le gusta dormir con su hermanito! –se quejó la joven haciendo un tierno mohín

-no me convencerás con eso, Kain me lo advirtió

-Kain es un traidor –escupió ella sentándose en la cama junto al pelirrubio –ni modo, tendremos que acostumbrarnos

-eso creo…

-¿Están hablando enserio? –ellos asintieron con resignación. Kaname sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Kain e Ichijo de pie justo frente a él, observándolo reprobatoriamente -¿Qué?

-de veras… no puedo creer que sigan manipulándote con tanta facilidad –murmuró el peli naranja dándole la espalda para entrar a su habitación

-¿A qué se refiere?

-… -Ichijo suspiro pesadamente, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano –esos dos… dormirán juntos esta noche, si no es así, mañana no tomo café

…

**Sé que me demoro mucho en actualizar, pero como excusa, no tengo internet, y es mi amiga la que me presta su PC, pero ahora ella tampoco ha tenido internet, así que voy a poder actualizar cuando ella pueda, esa es mi triste realidad…**

**Aun así, les quería dar las gracias a las que dejan sus reviews, y a mi amiga Crazyp, tal vez algunos la conozcan, ella es la que me presta su internet… cuando tiene ¬¬ **

**Nos vemos. **


	4. Chapter 4

-¿¡Se pueden apresurar!?

Kaname chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, mientras Ichijo y Kain comenzaban a desayunar calmadamente, ya acostumbrados a que sus siempre-atrasados hermanos menores no desayunaran junto con ellos. Zero bajó unos minutos después, peleando con su gemelo por quizás qué cosa, mientras de los mellizos ni señales de vida.

-malditos gemelos del demonio… -susurró Kaname rogando por paciencia al ver a los peli plateados discutiendo por quien se sentaría junto a Ichijo -¡Cállense de una vez!

-eh Kaname… deja de gritar –dijo Ichiru con tono de inocencia

-sí, pareces un loco –apoyó Zero sonriendo de medio lado al mismo tiempo en que su hermano mayor les lanzaba su vaso por la cabeza, por suerte ambos tenían muy buenos reflejos, no así el pelirrubio que recibió el impacto de lleno en su rostro –mira lo que hiciste idiota

-lastimaste a nuestro hermanito

-¿¡Qué hice ahora!? –fue lo único que Aidou atino a decir al momento de sobarse el rostro, tratando de calmar el fuerte dolor. Los gemelos se acercaron rápidamente, fingiendo consolarlo

-no te culpes hermanito… es Kaname quien no te quiere –Ichiru acariciaba el cabello de Aidou, mientras Zero recogía el vaso del suelo

-sí, mira que darte los buenos días de esta forma…

-nuestro hermano es un malvado dictador

-ya lo creo

-¡Ya! –el grito del mayor alertó a los gemelos, quienes volvieron rápidamente a sus lugares mientras Aidou observaba todo algo aturdido, y Kain con Ichijo… seguían disfrutando de su desayuno como si nada hubiese ocurrido –lo lamento Aidou, ese vaso iba dirigido a ciertos enviados del demonio, no a ti

-vaya alivio –habló sarcásticamente el pelirrubio observando la hora en su teléfono –ya es tarde, ¡Rima! ¡Ya debemos irnos!

-es cierto… -Ichijo termino de comer y se colocó de pie –Ichiru, Zero, nos vamos… no hay tiempo para que desayunen –ellos lo observaron confundidos, suspirando con resignación mientras cierto peli castaño sonreía burlonamente –yo conduzco

-¿Eso por qué?

-porque soy el mayor, ¿Qué más? –fue la corta respuesta del joven comenzando a arrastrar a sus hermano hasta la salida –nos vemos más tarde…

-¡Rima!

-¿Qué tanto hace? –Aidou se encogió de hombros, volteando hacia los gemelos

-¿No se estaban yendo? –los pasos de Rima los hizo voltear instintivamente hacia la escalera, donde la joven luchaba por hacer que la falda de su uniforme le tapara un poco más las piernas **(El uniforme es el mismo que usa la clase nocturna)**, cosa que no le daba los resultados esperados

-eso es muy corto

-ya lo sé, pero Aidou dice que no puedo usar su uniforme –se quejó Rima tomando un trozo de pan de la mesa y avanzando hacia la salida –ni modo, tendré que acostumbrarme a este… bueno, nos vemos más tarde chicos, ya vámonos

-¿Ahora tú me apuras?

-etto, Rima… ¿No sería mejor si te vas en el auto con Ichijo y los gemelos? –Sugirió Kain haciéndola bufar con molestia –esa falda es muy corta para que vayas en moto

-y ese es mi problema –lo cortó ella tomando la mano de su mellizo –además, voy con mi novio, no creo que se atrevan a decirme algo

-no lo llames así –ella sonrió, dándoles la espalda –son hermanos maldición

-vamos cariño –Aidou la siguió hasta la moto, entregándole el casco. Kaname y Kain odiaban ese juego que ambos tenían de finir ser novios, por lo mismo les resultaba tan divertido hacerlo frente a ellos. Ichijo les dijo alguna cosa que no alcanzaron a escuchar antes de encender el coche, mientras los gemelos discutían nuevamente por quien sería el copiloto.

Rima subió a la moto de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras este se disponía a marcharse, pero el ruido de un motor lo hizo voltear hacia la casa de sus vecinos, desde donde salía un coche de color blanco en el cual iban Shiki y sus 5 hermanas, y aunque pasaron rápidamente por su lado, ambos alcanzaron a notar que usaban el mismo uniforme que ellos.

-qué curioso… -murmuró Aidou reacomodándose –serán nuestros vecinos… y compañeros de clase

-¿Qué lo hace tan curioso?

-creo que pasaremos demasiado tiempo con esa familia –habló el pelirrubio acelerando.

..

..

Las primeras en bajar casi corriendo del auto de Shiki fueron Yuuki y Yori, seguidas de cerca por María. Shiki dio un suspiro y quitó las llaves, guardándoselas en su mochila antes de bajar al mismo tiempo que lo hacían Ruka y Seiren.

Un auto negro que le resultaba vagamente familiar porque, debía admitirlo, su memoria no era de las mejores, se estaciono junto a ellos. Ruka se quedó a su lado, mientras que Seiren entró en silencio al edificio, típico de ella y su frialdad, la cual solo perdía cuando de discutir con Yuuki se trataba.

-¿Shiki? –con que ese era el motivo por el que recordaba ese auto. Se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo, mientras el alegre pelirrubio que lo había llamado obligaba a sus hermanos a bajarse

-pero… ¡No queremos ir! ¡Aish! –Zero bajó junto a su gemelo, cruzándose de brazos con fastidio

-no sabía que estaríamos en la misma academia –comentó Ichijo reuniéndose con el pelirrojo, quien se encogió de hombros –así que… seremos compañeros ¿No?

-eso creo –Shiki comenzó a caminar junto a Ichijo y sus hermanos, ya que Ruka se había adelantado –pues, ¿vamos directamente al salón o debes ver al director?

-pues… debemos ir donde el director, de hecho, quedamos de juntarnos allí –murmuró Ichijo sonriéndole animadamente –pero… no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegar

-yo te acompaño

-¿en serio?

-claro, mientras menos tiempo esté en clases, mejor para mí

El pelirrubio volvió a sonreír, avanzando junto a Shiki. Era la primera vez desde que lo había conocido hace un par de días que el pelirrojo decía algo casi amigablemente. Ichijo solía saber de inmediato como eran las personas, solo bastaba estar con ellas unos pocos minutos, era por esa razón que desde un principio supo que ese joven era casi igual que su hermano Kain, algo más hablador, pero solo un poco. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente así, por lo mismo tenía la paciencia suficiente como para lograr ganarse la amistad del pelirrojo.

Atravesaron un par de corredores llenos de molestas chicas que los observaban como si quisieran devorarlos con la mirada, algo que inquieto a Ichijo, quien no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya que las chicas de su antigua escuela eran algo más tímidas. Shiki por su parte, ni siquiera se inmuto y simplemente las pasó de largo, tratando de llegar rápidamente a la oficina del director. No tenía interés en entrar luego a clases, pero no era idiota como para no notar la incomodidad de su compañero frente a esas chicas, por lo mismo quería librarlo luego de esa tortura que él había aprendido a ignorar desde los 14 años.

-¡Ichijo! Al fin y llegas –fue el agradable recibimiento de Zero, quien permanecía de pie junto a sus 3 hermanos menores, bueno, Ichiru solo por 5 minutos, pero aun así menor –ya nos estábamos aburriendo

-que tú seas un antisocial no significa que todos estuviésemos aburridos –lo molestó Aidou dándole una coqueta mirada a un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí -¡Ah! ¡Hola Shiki!

-¡Yo no soy un antisocial!

-claro, repítelo hasta que solito te convenzas –rió esta vez Rima acercándose a los recién llegados, extendiéndole la mano al pelirrojo –te vimos en la mañana

-¿A sí? –Ella asintió, abrazándose del brazo de Ichijo –bueno, nos tenemos que llevar a nuestro hermano…

-si quieres te espero, para que sepas como llegar hasta el salón

-¿No sería mucha molestia? –Preguntó Zero, pero Ichijo solo asintió sonriendo ante la propuesta del pelirrojo antes de avanzar junto a su hermana -¿Por qué tantas molestias por ti?

-lo hace porque no le gusta estar en clases –explicó Ichijo entrando a la oficina.

..

..

Yuuki dejó su cuaderno de lado, comenzando a molestar al chico que se sentaba frente a ella, quien solo rodó los ojos tratando de ignorarla. Era bien sabido en su clase que a esa linda peli castaña había que tenerle paciencia, ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a molestar a los demás. Eso era algo que su melliza siempre le reclamaba, pero rara vez la joven la escuchaba.

Finalmente se aburrió de eso y decidió tratar de conversar con su hermana, quien a diferencia de ella, si estaba en clases para estudiar y no porque Shiki la había obligado, además era bastante buena en los estudios, otra gran diferencia entre ellas.

No alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando la puerta de su salón se abrió de pronto, dejando ver la silueta bastante amplia del director, un hombre regordete con un bigote bastante divertido que siempre hacía reír a Yuuki cuando lo veía. Tras de él habían dos chicos bastantes familiares para ella, así que no tardo en darle un codazo a su melliza para que mirara también.

-hmm… compañeros nuevos –murmuró el chico que se sentaba frente a ella con entusiasmo

-bueno alumnos, sé que estamos a mitad del semestre, pero como caso especial a partir de ahora ambos jóvenes serán sus compañeros, así que denles un cálido recibimiento –dicho esto, el director salió del salón. El profesor a cargo dio un bostezo y se volvió hacia los nuevos

-bueno chicos, ¿Por qué no se presentan?

-¿presentarnos? –preguntaron ambos ladeando la cabeza, cosa que le causo gracia al profesor

-ya saben, decir sus nombres y esas cosas

-bueno… me llamo Aidou y soy el mellizo de ella –agregó señalando a su hermana –y no sé qué más decir –finalizó encogiéndose de hombros mientras las jóvenes del salón daban un suspiro generalizado. El pelirrubio dio una rápida mirada, reconociendo a las mellizas Kuran al final del salón -¡Eh! ¡Hola chicas! –Todas las miradas se dirigieron a las señaladas, quienes lo saludaron de forma eufórica, en el caso de Yuuki, y tímidamente, Yori –veo que seremos compañeros, que alegría

-¿Los conocen?

-¡Somos vecinos! –le gritó Aidou al curioso.

-bien, es el turno de tu hermana

-hmm… me llamo Rima Cross, soy la menor de 7… seremos sus compañeros porque reprobé todas mis materias –sonrió de medio lado al decir esto –no soy una tonta, simplemente perdimos una apuesta –volvió a reír –y eso…

-¿Tienes novio preciosa? –la fulminante mirada de Aidou dejó paralizado al atrevido joven, quien se encogió en su sitio antes de que la suave risa de Rima relajara a su mellizo

-no… pero no salgo con chicos que no sean más apuestos que mi hermano aquí presente, y realmente es difícil encontrar un hombre así, además, soy un año mayor que ustedes, no lo olviden

El profesor los hizo sentarse en los únicos puestos vacios, los cuales curiosamente se encontraban tras el de las mellizas. Una rápida explicación, Yuuki solía ser tan ruidosa que a ninguno le gustaba sentarse muy cerca de ella. No era el caso de los mellizos Cross, quienes estaban felices de haber quedado cerca de las únicas personas que conocían.

..

..

-¿Tienen novias?

Fue la pregunta que más se repitió en el salón de clases de los gemelos, Ichiru sonrió nerviosamente, mientras que Zero chasqueo la lengua fastidiado.

-no hagan esas preguntas –pidió la profesora colocándose de pie –bien, uno de ustedes siéntese junto a María Kuran, el otro en el puesto que hay detrás de ella

Ambos peli plateados asintieron rápidamente, avanzando hacia la alegre chica que les hacia señales con la mano sin importarle las miradas envidiosas de varias de sus compañeras. Ichiru se sentó junto a la joven, mientras que Zero parecía feliz de poder estar solo… la verdad, sí era un antisocial como decían sus hermanos, pero eso lo mantenía alejado de chicas molestas como las que habían en ese salón.

-me alegra que seamos compañeros –le susurró Ichiru a la joven, quien sonrió ampliamente en señal de apoyo a sus palabras

-lo mismo pienso… hacían falta chicos guapos en este salón –María dio una rápida ojeada a sus antiguos compañeros, frunciendo el ceño –viéndolos bien… ahora entiendo porqué no me interesan como novios –Ichiru rió por lo bajo, bajando la mirada –y tú, ¿tienes novia?

-n-no realmente –admitió algo avergonzado –de los 7, solo Ichiru tiene una novia, y quedó en la otra ciudad

-¡Pues entonces yo seré tu novia si quieres! –propuso animadamente la peli plateada, haciendo que Ichiru y Zero, quien había escuchado toda la conversación, saltaran en sus asientos de la sorpresa

-¿Qué?

-digo… para que las chicas no te hostiguen –el joven suspiro, comprendiéndola al fin –aunque no lo creas, las chicas de por aquí suelen ser muy molestas

-¿Lo dices por ti? –preguntó Zero, haciéndola voltear

-¡Ya! Cuando las conozcas te pareceré la mejor chica del mundo –Zero sonrió de medio lado, al igual que su gemelo y la misma peli plateada –no eres tan desagradable después de todo, al menos sonreíste

-no lo hice

-si lo hiciste

-que no…

-que sí…

-no

-si

-no

-si

-¡Ya dejen eso! –exigió Ichiru haciéndolos callar

-entonces, está decidido, seré tu novia para espantar a las molestas –decidió María retomando el tema

-pero, yo no… -la joven fingió no seguir escuchándolo, por lo que suspiró derrotado, volteando hacia su hermano disimuladamente

-no voltees, no me agrada ver tu rostro –lo molesto él sin levantar la mirada

-somos gemelos… tenemos el mismo rostro –le recordó Ichiru enarcando una ceja. María soltó una disimulada carcajada, llamando su atención –claro, eso sí lo escuchaste

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Solo escucho lo que me conviene

-me recuerdas a los mellizos –murmuraron los gemelos a coro, dejando en evidencia la conexión que siempre solían tener y que asustaba a los que los escuchaban, aunque la joven ni siquiera se inmuto y solo sonrió en su lugar

Finalmente vino el primer receso. Los gemelos Cross salieron del salón en compañía de las mellizas Kuran, y con varias molestas chicas a su alrededor, en verdad, María no era tan terrible como lo eran esas molestas, eso era algo que Zero debió admitir de inmediato. Las jóvenes se reunieron con sus hermanas, quienes se encontraban en el patio junto a Rima y Aidou, quienes eran vigilados de cerca por un montón de personas, mezclando hombres y mujeres.

Si bien las chicas eran algo que podían soportar, tantos hombres observando a su pequeña hermanita como si de un trozo de carne se tratase, los hacía enfurecer. Eran celosos y sobreprotectores con ella, lo admitían, pero… ¿Quién no lo sería si es la única mujer de toda tu familia y además la más pequeña? Si bien su tío Kaien tenía 2 hijos, ambos eran hombres, y como ellos eran la única familia que les quedaba, eso convertía a Rima en la protegida de todos los Cross.

-¿Qué tal su nuevo curso? –preguntó Rima fríamente, dándole un sorbo al jugo que Yuuki le había regalado

-bien, es… tolerable –respondió Zero con la misma frialdad, sin perder de vista a los atrevidos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a su hermanita

-pues yo me alegro mucho de que Rima y Aidou sean nuestros compañeros –dijo Yuuki animadamente. Ruka se reunió con ellos en ese momento, sentándose en el pasto junto a Rima

-hermana, ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Yori, a lo que ella negó en silencio

-¿Por qué hay tantos chicos aquí? –Ruka chasqueó la lengua, tratando de pasarlo por alto -¿Dónde está Shiki? Dijo que se reuniría con nosotras –sus hermanas se encogieron de hombros –y… ¿Qué tal sus nuevas clases?

-no son tan terribles –murmuró Rima, haciéndola sonreír –oye… Ruka, ¿Los chicos de por aquí son siempre así?

-pues, los son con los nuevos –le contestó calmadamente –se aburren con el tiempo

-pues más les vale aburrirse luego –escupió Zero con rabia –o nos veremos en la obligación de repartir algunos golpes –Aidou e Ichiru apoyaron sus palabras, haciendo a las hermanas Kuran reír con nerviosismo, mientras que Rima optó por ignorarlos, buscando con la mirada a su hermano Ichijo

-nee, quiero chocolate –Rima se colocó de pie, buscando algo de dinero en sus bolsillos –iré a comprar, ¿quieren algo?

-¡No irás sola! –fue la respuesta de sus tres hermanos, haciéndola bufar

-les pregunte si querían algo, no si me daban permiso

-yo la acompaño –Ruka se colocó de pie, a lo que los jóvenes suspiraron agradecidos, aunque aún algo desconfiados. Claro, ellos no sabían lo tenebrosa que podía resultar Ruka con los chicos molestos que la perseguían a ella o a alguna de sus hermanas, a excepción de Seiren, que sabía muy bien cómo deshacerse de los pervertidos, como solía llamarlos Shiki.

…**.**

**Hola de nuevo, adivinen qué, mi querida amiga Crazyp tuvo internet al fin, y se ofreció a subir dos capítulos seguidos, de verdad se lo agradezco… espero que los disfruten.**


	5. Chapter 5

-de verdad, no era necesario que me acompañaras –Ruka sonrió de medio lado, pagando los dulces que había comprado para sus hermanas Yuuki y María

-eso lo dices por qué no los conoces

-¿Eh?

-los hombres de esta secundaria son algo… insistentes –Rima ladeo la cabeza, dándole una probada a su chocolate. Un chico de amplia frente y grandes ojos marrones se acercó corriendo hacia ellas, haciendo a Rima saltar del repentino susto

-¡Por favor Ruka! ¡Sal conmigo! –gritó el chico mientras la aludida rodaba los ojos fastidiada

-¿otra vez tú? ¿Qué? ¿No es la milésima vez que te rechazo?

-la 1003 –la corrigió el chico, haciendo reír a Rima. Con que a eso se refería con insistentes

-¡No saldré contigo! –dicho esto, Ruka se alejo, dejando al chico rodeado de un deprimente aura. Rima la siguió, sin dejar de voltear para mirar al extraño chico

-¿Desde hace cuanta que lo rechazas?

-desde que tengo uso de memoria –contestó ella sonriendo de medio lado -¿ahora entiendes a qué me refería?

-pues, es divertido

-lo dices porque no has debido soportarlo toda tu vida –la peli naranja asintió, observando a su alrededor.

Apenas llegaron donde sus hermanos, Aidou se lanzó sobre su preciada melliza, revisando que no tuviese ni siquiera un rasguño provocado por esos pervertidos. Rima se lo quitó de encima como pudo, notando la presencia de su hermano Ichijo, quien no la había ayudado en esta ocasión, ya se las cobraría en su casa.

-vaya, olvide tu chocolate hermano –murmuró Ruka entregándole los preciados caramelos a Yuuki, mientras su hermano chasqueaba la lengua –como defensa, el idiota de Ryu me molestó de nuevo

-ese chico… es divertido –murmuró Rima sonriendo –y raro

-en especial raro –Shiki se trono los dedos, colocándose de pie –creo que una nueva golpiza no le vendría mal a ese idiota para que comprenda que no saldrás con él nunca

-¿Quieres chocolate? –le preguntó Rima de pronto, haciéndolo voltear y olvidarse por completo de lo que decía. La joven sonrió fingidamente, entregándole la mitad de su tesoro al pelirrojo ante la sorprendida mirada de todos sus hermanos, ya que esa chica nunca, JAMÁS, le había dado de su chocolate a nadie, mucho menos a un chico que acababa de conocer -¿Cómo esta?

-rico… -Shiki sonrió, y era la primera vez que la peli naranja lo veía hacerlo. Algo dentro de ella se removió inquieto, haciéndola llevarse instintivamente una mano al pecho

-Rima, ¿Te sientes bien?

-estoy… bien –trató de calmar a su mellizo, quien la observaba preocupado –es enserio chicos, no me pasa nada –sus hermanos la observaron desconfiados, fingiendo que le creían.

La preocupación de ellos no era injustificada, ya que desde niña Rima sufría de una enfermedad al corazón que más de alguna vez la había hecho ir a dar al hospital, y sus hermanos temían que esta se agravara aun más, ya que si ese era el caso, tendrían que operarla, tal como les había repetido muchas veces el médico de la joven.

Apenas el receso termino, cada uno volvió a su salón, soportando el aburrimiento hasta la hora de salida. Shiki se despidió de sus hermanas y subió a su coche junto a Ruka y Seiren en dirección al lugar donde trabajaban.

-bueno, nosotras nos vamos también, no vemos después –se despidió Yuuki abrazándose del brazo de su melliza

-vamos a donde mismo, podemos llevarlas –propuso Ichiru, a lo que su gemelo solo asintió con resignación –solo debemos acomodarnos los 6

-¡Sería genial! –exclamó María entusiasmada, colgándose del brazo del peli plateado, quien sonrió nervioso al ver la repentina confianza que esa joven había adquirido con ellos –vamos chicas, de todas formas ninguna está tan gorda como para que no caigamos los seis

-bueno, nos vemos en la casa –Rima subió a la moto de su hermano, colocándose el casco y haciéndole señales al grupo

-bueno, yo conduzco –se apresuró a decir Zero –Ichijo irá a mi lado

-¿Eh? ¿Eso porqué?

-porque él merece irse cómodamente –le susurró a su gemelo, subiendo al auto. Ichiru suspiro, esperando que las tres jóvenes terminaran de acomodarse. Por suerte, y tal como María lo había dicho, eran delgadas, así que el espacio no fue problema.

..

..

La peli naranja dejó de lado las verduras, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Sabía que debía cocinar la cena para sus hermanos, ya que era la única además de Zero que no preparaba verdadero veneno, como lo hacían el resto de sus hermanos. Aun así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la linda sonrisa del pelirrojo, lo cual le parecía una estupidez teniendo en cuenta que no era la primera sonrisa bella que veía en su vida. Pero, para ser sincera consigo misma, era la primera vez que un hombre le llamaba tanto la atención y en tan poco tiempo. Dio un suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-eh Zero –el peli plateado que acababa de ingresar a la cocina la miró por sobre su hombro, cerrando la nevera -¿podrías terminar tú? Quiero ducharme antes de cenar

-será la última vez que lo hago Rima –aceptó suspirando, mientras su hermana sonreía agradecida, quitándole el mal humor. Bastaba con una de sus sonrisas para que sus enojos se esfumaran, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

En vez de ir a su cuarto, decidió dar una vuelta por el barrio, ya que en esos días no había podido hacerlo. Camino por un largo rato, sin notar lo mucho que se estaba alejando de su casa, eso hasta que dejo de observar todo con asombro y se fijo un poco en lo que había a su alrededor… muchas tiendas y ningún lugar similar al barrio del que venía. Cualquier persona en su lugar se hubiera asustado, pero en vez de eso, ella tenía hambre, así que prefirió entrar a comer al restaurante más cercano.

-¿Qué desea comer? –le preguntó una voz familiar. Volteó sorprendida hacia la pelirrubia que esperaba su orden -¿Rima?

-¿Ruka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues… aquí trabajo –respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, haciéndola sentir algo torpe –y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-a decir verdad, salí a dar una vuelta y me perdí –le contó riendo levemente –así que quise comer algo antes de volver, ¿Tienen ramen?

-claro… ya te lo traigo –Ruka la observó extrañada, avanzando hacia el lugar donde Seiren recibía las ordenes –eh Seiren, ramen

-eh Ruka, fideos

-idiota, ordenaron ramen, no te estoy molestando –Seiren chasqueó la lengua, tomando la orden de manos de su hermana y dándosela al chef mientras su hermana volvía a trabajar.

Rima por otro lado, sacó su celular del bolsillo, ignorando las constantes llamadas de sus hermanos. De seguro ya estaban creyendo que los ovnis la habían secuestrado o algo parecido, con lo idiotas que eran a veces. Dio un suspiro y lo apago, volviendo a guardárselo en el bolsillo y observando por la ventana que había junto a ella.

-¿Vas a querer algo de beber junto con tu orden? –sonrió de medio lado, volteando hacia el tan agradable joven que estaba junto a ella, encontrando a un bello chico de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, cabello oscuro y labios que de seguro, al sonreír, enamorarían a cualquiera. Obviamente ella no era cualquiera, así que la belleza del joven pasó inadvertida para Rima, quien solo se quedó observándolo fijamente, tal como él lo hacía con ella -¿tengo algo en la cara?

-hmm… no lo sé, ¿Tengo algo yo? –Él sonrió ante tan ingeniosa respuesta, confirmando la teoría de que su sonrisa era cautivadora –quiero un jugo de naranja

-¿algo más?

-te ordene algo para que no gastaras el viaje, ¿Qué más quieres?

-vaya, que simpática

-tú no eres precisamente el mesero más agradable que he conocido –él sonrió de medio lado –soy Rima… digo, por si te interesaba saberlo

-soy Natsu, y la verdad, sí me interesaba saberlo –Rima hizo una mueca y volteó, volviendo a concentrarse en la gente que pasaba por fuera del restaurante. De pronto una cabellera naranja se le hizo muy familiar, por lo que se encogió en su lugar, ocultándose de toda vista

-¿Qué haces? –esta vez era otra la voz familiar

-shh… -hizo callar a Shiki con un gesto, sin moverse de su posición -¿Ya se fue?

-¿Quién?

-Kain, ¿Aun está? –el pelirrojo observó por la ventana, negando calmadamente. Rima suspiró, sentándose con normalidad –no quiero ordenar nada

-traje lo que le pediste a Ruka –murmuró él dejando el plato sobre la mesa –no deberías salir a escondidas de tus hermanos

-lo hice porque… -_"Porque no podía sacarme tu maldita sonrisa de la cabeza" _Pensó la peli naranja desviando la mirada de la del joven –porque quería conocer mi nueva ciudad

-¿Y no te da miedo perderte?

-pues, de hecho, ya estoy perdida –le comentó riendo disimuladamente –a decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea de cómo volver a casa –Shiki dio un bostezo, rascándose el rostro con desgano

-si quieres, espera a que terminemos nuestro turno y te vas con nosotros, solo nos queda media hora –ella asintió animadamente, dispuesta a probar el apetitoso y enorme platón de ramen -¿enserio te lo vas a comer todo sola?

-¿Crees que no puedo?

-no luces como una chica que pueda hacerlo

-no luzco como una chica que se crio con 8 hombres y un tío loco –le comentó ella sonriendo –puedo comerme este y hasta 3 más, soy una caja de sorpresas

-ya lo creo –Shiki volvió a bostezar, sentándose junto a ella como si fuese muy normal allí

-¿No debes trabajar?

-lo haré más tarde, ahora quiero verte comer todo eso –el pelirrojo apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, observándola detenidamente, lo cual la hizo sentir nerviosa –vamos, no es la primera vez que comes frente a un hombre –dicho esto, volvió a esbozar la misma maldita sonrisa que cautivaba a Rima

-_"No, pero sí la primera vez que lo hago frente a un chico que me coloca nerviosa" _–pensó la peli naranja volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia algún punto ciego dentro del restaurante –ahorita no tengo hambre… -el joven "tan agradable" de hace un rato (_nótese el sarcasmo) _se acercó, dejando el vaso de jugo a un lado de Shiki, quien lo observó con desgano

-no tengo sed

-no es para ti idiota, ella lo ordenó –Shiki frunció el ceño, volteando nuevamente hacia Rima, quien aprovechando el descuido del pelirrojo, había vaciado ya la mitad del platón como si de chocolate se tratara

-Hey, eso fue trampa –ella se encogió de hombros, dándole un sorbo al jugo que le acababan de servir. Shiki suspiró y se colocó nuevamente de pie con desgano, entregándole al joven pelinegro una bandeja –llévala donde Seiren

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-no olvides que a estas horas… el jefe soy yo –recordó Shiki llevándose ambas manos tras la nuca mientras se alejaba con desinterés de la mesa, volteando unos segundos después –Eh Rima, más te vale no escaparte

-no lo haré –bufó la joven cruzándose de brazos, mientras el chico a su lado la observaba divertido -¿Qué?

-¿Lo conoces?

-somos vecinos, ¿Qué con eso? –Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo alegremente –no parece caerte muy bien

-bueno… debo soportarlo por ser nieto del dueño del restaurante –le comentó limpiándose la camisa –debo trabajar, fue un gusto conocerte Rima

-supongo que lo mismo digo… Natsu –pronuncio el nombre con cierta duda, ya que nunca, Jamás, había sido muy buena recordando nombres ni caras, ni edades… no tenía muy buena memoria, eso lo resumía todo.

..

..

Zero se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, haciendo oídos sordos a los reclamos de sus hermanos. Rima le había dicho que tomaría una ducha, ¡No que se iba a escapar! ¿Cómo pretendían esos 5 idiotas que él supiera lo que esa loca que tenia por hermana pensaba? Él cumplió con finalizar el estofado que la peli naranja había comenzado a preparar, no tenían ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, además, no era el único que estaba en la casa en ese momento. Obviamente, no decía ni la mitad de las cosas que pensaba, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Kain llegó dando un fuerte portazo que hizo saltar a Ichijo en su lugar, mientras que Aidou se limitaba a comer su cena como si nada ocurriese, cosa que molestaba en cierta forma a sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? Rima se escapo

-conozco a esa loca, de seguro se perdió y ahora está comiendo en algún restaurante cercano, luego tomara un taxi y fingirá que nada pasó –narró el pelirrubio jugando con los cubiertos

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

-porque… es lo que yo haría –finalizó con una sonrisa el mayor de los mellizos, sabiendo lo mucho que él y Rima tenían en común. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que pasaría, lo supo desde el momento en que la peli naranja se escapó, cosa que él pretendía hacer luego de cenar, esa chica se le adelantó. Sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a comer tranquilamente -¿Van a comer o qué? Porque les recuerdo que deben pasar dos días antes de poder declararla perdida

-no bromees idiota –Zero suspiró, sentándose junto a su hermano menor, tal como lo hicieron también el resto de los hermanos. No es que estuvieran tranquilos, pero sabían que esos dos siempre hacían y pensaban lo mismo, así que lo más seguro era que pasara lo que Aidou había dicho.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos antes de que unas voces se escucharan en la puerta de entrada. Pudieron reconocer fácilmente una de ellas, por lo que todos se colocaron de pie, esperando que cierto par de coletas anunciaran la presencia de la joven a quien esperaban desde hace un rato.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! –Exclamaron a coro apenas Rima puso un pie en el comedor -¿se puede saber donde estuviste?

-fui a dar una vuelta –murmuró la joven sacando una manzana de la nevera –y me perdí…

-¿te perdiste?

-si, así que fui a comer ramen, y resulta que era el mismo restaurante en el que trabajan Ruka, Shiki y Seiren, así que ellos me trajeron –le dio una mordida a la fruta y sonrió, dándoles la espada a sus hermanos –realmente, son muy agradables, incluso Shiki, aunque suele tener una cara de pocos amigos que…

-¡Rima! –La interrumpió Kaname, haciéndola voltear nuevamente hacia él –estas castigada

-¿eh? ¿Castigada por qué? Sigo completa, ¿Lo ves?

Castigarla era algo imposible, porque si ella no lograba desviar el tema, siempre era uno de sus hermanos quien la ayudaba en esos casos. Eso era algo que Kaname sabia a la perfección, y lo peor es que esa chica siempre le ganaba, aún cuando él era el mayor de los 7.


	6. Chapter 6

Los mellizos se cubrieron rápidamente los oídos, tal como Yori se lo había dicho apenas fue el turno de Yuuki de conocer su calificación en el examen de historia. Era algo bien sabido por toda la clase que, al momento de ser llamada la peli castaña, cada uno debía proteger su audición de un seguro y repentino llanto por parte de la pequeña joven producto de haber reprobado.

Rima dio un suspiro y se apresuro a pedirle permiso al profesor para poder ir al baño, cosa que él acepto desconfiado, a pesar de que la joven le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa que termino por derrumbar su desconfiado mirar. La peli naranja recorrió los vacios pasillos, asomándose levemente en cada salón que podía, buscando en ellos la silueta familiar de alguno de sus hermanos. Pasó desinteresadamente por un salón en el que había un gran ruido, aunque algo la insto a asomarse a la puerta abierta, reconociendo al final del salón 4 cabelleras plateadas, de las cuales 2 solo podían pertenecer a los gemelos. Llámenla despistada, pero en las ya casi dos semanas que llevaba estudiando allí era poco lo que había conocido de esa secundaria, a excepción del camino desde su salón al baño de mujeres, al patio y a la cafetería, ahora, si le preguntaban en qué salón iban sus hermanos, no sabría qué responder.

-¡Rima! –El emocionado grito de María la delató fácilmente, haciendo que la mayoría de los que estaban en ese salón voltearan hacia ella –ven, pasa, de todas formas estamos son profesor, y lo más probable es que tú tampoco, el director los llamó a todos a una reunión urgente, así que no seas tímida –se colocó de pie y se acercó a la joven, notando que todo el tiempo había hablado sola

-eh María, no sabía que tuvieras otra hermosa hermana oculta, preséntala, no seas así –María rió nerviosa, deseando que ese joven jamás hubiera abierto la boca –como sea, eres realmente linda, no sabía que María y Seiren tuvieran otra preciosidad de hermana además de las que ya tienen, vaya chica, ¿Qué cosa no te haría?

-por lo que más quieras Ryu, cállate –articuló María sin decir palabra, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-perdón pero… -la figura de cierto gemelos se alzó tenebrosamente tras el desafortunado joven que se le había insinuado de manera tan abierta a la joven – ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a nuestra hermanita?

-por eso te dije que te callaras –murmuró María silbando disimuladamente mientras sonreía de medio lado

-¿E-es tu hermana?

-mi hermanita menor… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas? –Ichiru se trono los dedos, viéndose más escalofriante en ese momento que el mismo Zero

-ya chicos, no lo sabía, perdónenle la vida… ¿Sí? –Rima colocó su mejor cara de suplica, pero era demasiado tarde para el pobre joven, quien no tuvo más opción que correr por su vida –vaya par…

-sigo diciendo que es muy divertido verlos hacer eso –rió María colgándose del brazo de su silenciosa melliza con mucha energía -¿Verdad Seiren?

-como sea –se limitó a decir la joven desviando la mirada con aburrimiento.

Rima se encogió de hombros y salió del salón tan rápido como había entrado, avanzando unos metros antes de asomarse nuevamente a uno, sin poder reconocer a nadie. Fastidiada por su anterior fracaso, probó en un último salón, donde vio una cabellera roja que podría distinguir en cualquier parte y jamás se equivocaría con ella, ya que su dueño era el único hombre que había logrado ponerla nerviosa con su sonrisa en toda su vida. Suspiro involuntariamente, recargándose levemente en la pared, cerca de la puerta que permanecía abierta, deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso mientras su mente le repetía una y otra vez aquella sonrisa que la dejo embobada.

Se regañó mentalmente por permitir que algo tan insignificante como una sonrisa lograra ocupar su mente con tanta facilidad. No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados, tampoco le importaba mucho… si lo que María había dicho era verdad, probablemente el único que la extrañaría en su salón era Aidou, eso si no se había distraído con Yuuki como siempre lo hacía durante los últimos días. Hasta su mellizo se había olvidado de su existencia.

Últimamente Kaname y Kain estaban muy ocupados adaptándose a su nuevo empleo y apenas pasaban en la casa el tiempo suficiente como para poder dormir un poco. Ichijo le hablaba solo para darle las buenas noches, ya que siempre estaba estudiando, "_él y su costumbre de ser el mejor"_ Pensó mientras sonreía de medio lado. Los gemelos, bueno, esos dos a pesar de que seguían tan sobreprotectores como siempre con ella, la molestaban de vez en cuando, eso cuando estaban en la casa, porque en la escuela casi no se veían y la mayor parte del tiempo estaban en algún lugar al que la loca de María había querido llevar a su novio falso. No se quejaba, esos dos nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo con una mujer que no fuera ella, mucho menos Zero. Y Aidou, bueno, él seguía tan cercano como siempre, con la diferencia de que lo sentía mucho más distraído cuando estaba con ella, y la mayor parte del tiempo nombraba a las mellizas, fuese cual fuese la conversación que mantenían.

Aunque debía ser sincera y admitir que ella también los había dejado un poco de lado, ya que últimamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Ruka, no es que ambas fueran muy sociables, pero juntas se entretenían y encajaban de muy buena manera, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

-¿No deberías estar en tu salón? –Alzó la vista sorprendida al verse descubierta, y encima por ese pelirrojo de insoportable mirada azul y sonrisa cautivadora que pocas veces mostraba -¿Qué haces aquí?

-etto, iba de vuelta a mi salón y me quede dormida –mintió forzando una sonrisa. Él la observó con una ceja alzada, dudando de ella, y no lo culpaba, Jamás en su vida había dicho una mentira tan mala y poco creíble

-no hablarás enserio

-pues no lo hago –admitió colocándose de pie –pero tampoco tienes que saber porqué estaba aquí

-pareciera que estas ocultando algo malo –murmuró él entrecerrando los ojos –dime, ¿Qué ocultas?

-¡No oculto nada! Solo quería ver si conocía a alguien en este salón… y bueno, estaban Ichijo y…

-¿y yo? –indagó con curiosidad, haciéndola bajar la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que su cercanía le provocaba –es bueno entrar en el grupo de los conocidos

-lo es para ti

-lo es para mí –repitió Shiki bostezando mientras se rascaba el rostro con pereza -¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

-Algo… ¿Algo como qué? –el joven sonrió misteriosamente, tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola con él.

..

..

El pelirrojo le ofreció un vaso de café para contrarrestar el frio que se calaba hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos gracias a su ropa húmeda. Carraspeó suavemente, entregándole una bolsa con algo de timidez, la cual ella observó desconfiada. No es que no confiara en él, no confiaba en sus TAN INTELIGENTES ideas de diversión.

Shiki fingió una tos, colocando una toalla sobre su cabello, del cual aun se desprendían unas cuantas gotas de agua. Ella agradeció con una disimulada sonrisa, sin atreverse aún a revisar el contenido de la bolsa que tenía en sus manos.

-cuando hablaste de escaparte… ¿De veras te imaginabas algo así? –él sonrió de medio lado, sentándose en el césped junto a ella para observar el hermoso lago en el cual se paseaban varias parejas en botes

-no recordé que habían cambiado esas cosas –habló refiriéndose al cambio de lugar que habían hecho dos inmensos estanques donde almacenaban agua para los casos de emergencia, y en los que ellos habían caído al tratar de cruzar la imponente pared que rodeaba el patio trasero de la secundaria –de verdad, lo lamento por eso

-no te disculpes –rió ella abriendo finalmente la bolsa –fue divertido a pesar de todo… ¿Qué es esto?

-pensé que querrías cambiarte de ropa –murmuró en voz baja observando de reojo lo que Rima tenía en sus manos. –sé que no los usas, no son de tu estilo, pero era lo más económico que…

-¿Compraste algo para ti? –lo sorprendió que se preocupara por él, después de todo su fría relación pocas veces se había visto interrumpida por frases de cortesía con la peli naranja –si no te cambias agarraras un resfriado –lo regaño con autoridad de madre

-pues… veré que encuentro –Rima asintió, viéndolo alejarse en dirección a las pequeñas tiendas que habían cerca del lago.

Dio un suspiro y se fijo en el vestido que tenía en sus manos. Él tenía razón, no era para nada de su estilo, aunque le agradecía el haber comprado unas sandalias a juego. Aun así, era mejor que pasar el resto de la tarde con un uniforme húmedo encima. Ya, que mirándolo bien, sería la primera vez en muchos años que sería un vestido con colores tan alegres y llamativos, como lo era el que él había comprado lleno de dibujos de flores en distintos tonos azulados, era lindo si lo mirabas bien.

Fue hasta los baños públicos y se cambio rápidamente, temiendo que el joven se fuera sin ella, cosa realmente poco probable, aun así, no quería arriesgarse. Debía admitir que en el momento en el que le dijo que planeaba escaparse, muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, cómo: ¿Por qué no lo hizo con una de sus hermanas o con Ichijo? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Escaparse a donde? Pero la simple sonrisa del joven la hizo sentirse segura de que la pasaría bien a su lado. Aun cuando habían caído dentro de esos estanques, había sido algo divertido. Se alisó un poco el sencillo vestido de tirantes con disimulado escote que le cubría tres dedos sobre la rodilla y se acomodó mejor la ropa húmeda bajo el brazo.

Shiki se reunió con ella segundos después. Traía una camiseta bastante simple, los mismos pantalones y zapatos del uniforme. No lo culpaba, no ha de ser muy barato tener que comprar ropa para ti y la chica que te acompaña.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó él alzando la vista hacia el cielo

-hmm… no sé, ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta en bote? Se ve divertido y nunca lo he hecho

-bien –Shiki guardo la ropa que se había estado secando en una bolsa y se colocó enérgicamente de pie –un paseo en botes entonces –Rima lo imitó, asintiendo alegremente mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el lugar en el que se alquilaban los botes. No tardaron en subir a uno, Shiki remaba despacio, tratando de que ese momento de extrema paz se prolongara el mayor tiempo posible, y la joven frente a él se lo hacía muy fácil, ya que se mantenía en un cómodo silencio que ambos agradecían.

-Shiki… -habló ella de pronto, observando una pareja que pasaba cerca de ellos en compañía de una pequeña peli negra que insistía en tocar el agua

-¿Hmm?

-háblame de tu madre –pidió ella, recordando que Ruka había mencionado algo acerca de que su madre era modelo, y que al parecer por lo que ella había insinuado, su padre estaba muerto o algo así

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo es ella? –Shiki la observó dudoso, dejando de remar y concentrándose en evocar la imagen de su madre –debe ser bella

-lo es… es muy bella, alta, de lindos ojos marrones y cabello rojo como el mío, es alegre, amable, divertida, comprensiva… cariñosa, trabajadora –Rima leyó en los ojos del joven la admiración que sentía por su madre, y deseo poder sentir también esa admiración por la suya, si bien tenía 7 años cuando ella murió, sus recuerdos de ella permanecían borrosos en su mente, como si algo quisiera hacerla olvidarla –siempre está de viaje por su trabajo

-es modelo… ¿verdad? –Él asintió, sonriendo de medio lado – ¿Y tu padre? –el rostro del pelirrojo se endureció de pronto, cómo si el solo hecho de mencionarlo fuese un pecado del que ella no estaba enterada

-mi padre… murió –dijo luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio –era un criminal, así que ninguno de nosotros lo sintió por él

-¿Criminal?

-un estafador… fue condenado a muchos años en prisión, mamá cayó en una fuerte depresión cuando lo arrestaron, estuvo al borde del colapso, es por eso que nunca lo mencionamos ni nos acordamos de él, jamás pensó en nosotros, solo en satisfacer su maldito vicio –Rima ladeo la cabeza, procesando sus palabras –era adicto al juego, a las apuestas… le dejo a su padre muchas deudas, como si mi abuelo pudiera cubrirlas con lo que gana por el restaurante

-¿sigue en prisión?

-murió en una pelea –respondió él cortante, tomando nuevamente los remos. Siguieron en silencio por unos minutos, los que a Rima le parecieron horas -¿Y tú?

-¿Eh?

-Ichijo no ha hablado de sus padres jamás… por lo poco que ha dicho, los crió su tío Kai… Kea

-Kaien –atajó ella, a lo que se limito a asentir con una sonrisa

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –Rima desvió la mirada de la de él, sintiendo aun el fuerte dolor en su pecho al recordar con extrema nitidez la última vez que vio la rubia cabellera de su madre, una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de ella, un cabello ondulado y rubio, y unos ojos tan claros como los de ella y una hermosa sonrisa segundos antes de voltear hacia el frente y dejar de ver su rostro para siempre –Rima… Rima –escuchó que Shiki la llamaba con impaciencia

-l-lo siento… estaba, pensando –él asintió en silencio –mis padres… murieron en un accidente hace 9 años –las palabras fluyeron solas, y no le dieron mucho tiempo al pelirrojo para reaccionar antes de que salieran de sus labios casi sin pensarlo –en un accidente de coche… un idiota se pasó la luz verde y bueno… pasó lo que paso, el auto de mis padres se volcó, mi padre murió de inmediato, mamá murió minutos después sin dejar de llamar a sus hijos, lo hacía con angustia, una angustia tan terrible –sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, cosa que Shiki no tardo en notar, pero parecía tan necesitada de contárselo a alguien, que se sintió incapaz de detenerla. –aún así murió con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ese día… en el auto íbamos yo y Aidou –murmuró ella sollozando –mamá me arregló el cabello segundos antes de que el otro coche nos golpeara, cuando llegó la policía, ella comenzó a gritar nuestros nombres, pero no nos permitieron verla, solo le dijeron que estábamos sanos y a salvo

-¿Lo estaban?

-nosotros… salimos sin un rasguño –se limitó a decir. Shiki se inclinó hacia ella, secando con sus dedos las lagrimas que bañaban el rostro de la joven en un gesto tan tierno que ella no pudo evitar sonreírle –ella nos vio de lejos y sonrió, supongo que murió tranquila, solo le importó nuestro estado, no el hecho de que estaba agonizando. Los chicos se enteraron horas después por labios de nuestro tío Kaien, el hermano de papá… nuestra única familia junto a nuestros primos

-yo… lo siento, no debí preguntarte por ellos, pero…

-No te preocupes, se me pasa rápido –trató de sonreír la peli naranja

-¿Habías hablado de esto con alguien antes? –Rima negó en silencio, sin mirarlo fijamente, lo cual lamentaba, porque amaba sus hermosos ojos -¿Por qué no?

-a mis hermanos… no les gusta tocar el tema, Aidou tampoco habla de eso, aún cuando iba a mi lado en el coche de papá, yo soy mucho más fría en ese sentido que él

-pues no creo que seas así de fría –murmuró Shiki frunciendo el ceño, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros –debes de haber llorado alguna vez por ellos

-¡Ja! Eso pregúntaselo a Aidou –rió ella –pregúntale cuantas veces debió cambiarse la camiseta antes de dormir porque yo se la estropeaba con mis lagrimas

-¿Habías llorado ante otra persona además de tu mellizo? –Rima se quedó de piedra, observándolo con tal sorpresa que incluso él se sintió incomodo

-yo… nunca… -_¿Por qué lo hice frente a él?_ Se preguntó internamente. Eran años los que llevaba ocultando sus lágrimas de la vista de sus hermanos, y con él se había soltado con tal facilidad que asustaba –n-no se lo digas a Ichijo

-no lo haré –habló con tal seriedad que no tuvo más que confiar en su palabra –pero debo admitir que se siente bien saber que confías en mí –sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, cautivando una vez más el corazón de Rima. Ella también se alegraba, pero se alegraba de saber que era una de las pocas personas que conocía esa sonrisa, y aún mejor, una de las muy pocas para quien iba dirigida por parte del pelirrojo -¿sabes qué?

-¿Hmm?

-debemos de escaparnos más seguido –asintió alegremente, aprobando la propuesta del joven con contenida emoción, aun cuando sabia que recibiría un buen regaño por parte de sus hermanos apenas pusiera un pie en su casa.

"_¡Va! ¿Qué importa eso cuando he pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Shiki?" _


	7. Chapter 7

-no otra vez –suspiró el pelirrojo observando la boleta de calificaciones de sus hermanas, odiando tener que detenerse siempre en la de esas dos.

No eran niñas pequeñas por Dios, ya no estaban en edad de dedicarse a jugar en vez de estudiar un poco. Ni siquiera él, con lo poco que le gustaba el estudio, sacaba malas calificaciones. Se pasó una mano por el rostro con desesperación, evitando el mirarlas a la cara. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo sin tener que regañarlas otra vez, no porque no quisiera, si no porque lo había hecho ya tantas veces que se sabían el discurso de memoria.

-Yuuki… María… -las nombró con poco ánimo, alternando su mirada de un rostro al otro –no me digan tonterías esta vez –pidió desplomándose sobre el sofá, mientras ellas se mantuvieron perfectamente erguidas en su lugar, como estatuas de piedra –quiero algo que sea… convincente, no estupideces como que el profesor no las quiere –ellas intercambiaron miradas, soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Shiki se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Su vista fue más allá de la ventana que había frente a él, la cual daba precisamente a la calle, donde se apreciaba la figura de Rima y Aidou conversando animadamente con Ruka y Yori.

Había pasado una semana desde su escapada con Rima. Sabía muy bien, por lo que Ichijo le había dicho, que sus hermanos habían armado una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y que aun así la joven se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no decir el nombre de su acompañante. Sabía también que lo hacía por defender su integridad física, y se lo agradecía enormemente luego de ver el estado en el que había quedado un compañero de María que había sido brutalmente golpeado por los gemelos por insinuársele a su pequeña hermanita. No podía negar que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en ella, en sus tímidas sonrisas, lo linda que lucía con ese vestido, la suavidad que hablaba cuando se refería a su familia… toda ella lo había encantado realmente, sus ojos azules lo habían capturado, no era algo que pudiera negar.

-hermano… ¡Hermano! –sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a concentrarse en sus hermanitas paradas frente a él

-vaya, exiges explicaciones y no las escuchas –bufó María cruzándose de brazos

-las estoy escuchando ahora

-bien, seré sincera, me he descuidado de mis estudios porque me aburren, es más divertido hacer sonrojar a Ichiru –admitió, excusa que el pelirrojo no aceptó del todo, ya que sus calificaciones iban mal desde hace más tiempo, y los hermanos Cross habían llegado hace casi un mes –bueno, me gusta jugar en clases, trataré de enmendarlo, enserio, confía en mí, puedo pedirle a Zero que me ayude a estudiar, es algo cascarrabias, pero amable a final de cuentas –Yuuki dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre del joven, cosa que sus hermanos no alcanzaron a notar

-¿Y tú Yuuki? ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-yo… -desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, un nerviosismo que Shiki no tardó en identificar, lo había visto antes en María y Seiren, sabía que algún día tendría que verlo también en sus hermanas más pequeñas, pero aun era muy pronto –b-bueno… he estado más distraída de lo normal

-¿Por qué? –Ella hizo un rápido movimiento con los ojos, cosa que comprendió con facilidad –María, ya puedes irte a jugar con tus preciados gemelos

-¡Muchas gracias hermanito! –la peli castaña se lanzó sobre él emocionada, saliendo rápidamente

-¿Y bien Yuuki…? ¿Por qué has estado distraída?

-me gusta un chico –admitió, teniendo total confianza en su hermano –y no dejo de pensar en él, aun cuando no parece importarle mi existencia, solo tiene ojos para…

-¿Para?

-… para María –él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, agradeciendo estar sentado, o se habría ido de espaldas en un segundo –se la pasa todo el día con ella, con ella y Seiren, eso me molesta –Yuuki se desplomó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro –no me gusta sentir esto hermano, mucho menos sentirlo en contra de María, ella no lo hace a propósito…

-Yuuki, cuando dices que solo tiene ojos para María, ¿Te refieres a Ichiru o Zero? Porque por lo que me ha contado María, su cercanía es mayor con Ichiru, Zero siempre está con ellos por el hecho de que no le gusta separarse de su gemelo, bueno… creo que algo habla con ella, pero nada más –comentó esperanzado de haber acertado, de lo contrario destruiría el joven e inexperto corazón de su pequeña hermana

-¿lo dices enserio? –y a juzgar por la repentina alegría de ella, no se había equivocado. A Yuuki le gustaba Zero, quien lo diría, él habría jurado que algo se traía con el mellizo de Rima, estaban mucho tiempo juntos, por lo que no le habría extrañado pero, ¿Zero? ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Suspiro preocupado por su hermanita, Zero era mayor que ella por más de dos años, mucho más serio y maduro, que con suerte si le daba el saludo, ¿Cómo se fijaría en una chica hiperactiva y descuidada que se la pasaba saltando y gritando en todas partes? No quería ver sufrir a su hermanita. Durante su niñez se esforzó mucho por protegerla de los hombres, la defendía cada vez que alguien se atrevía a molestarla, pero los sentimientos eran algo fuera de su alcance, si él pudiera haría que el peli plateado se enamorara de ella, pero sabía muy bien que él no podría hacer nada.

Acarició el cabello de su hermana con cariño, manteniendo el abrazo mientras frente a él seguía viéndose la imagen de Rima a través de la ventana. María se había unido a ellos, al igual que los gemelos.

-vamos afuera –murmuró ayudando a su hermana a levantarse del sofá junto con él. Yuuki lo observó dudosa, por lo que le indico que viera quien estaba fuera -¿No quieres estar cerca de él?

-¿No te molesta?

-me molestaría más verte lamentarte por los rincones –bromeó él pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pequeña hermana y llevándosela con él

..

..

-¡Que no, que no, que no! –repetía Yori tratando de hacer callar a Aidou, quien inventaba toda clase de historias en las que él y la peli castaña se habían besado apasionadamente, haciendo reír a sus hermanas. No es que ellas no fueran sobreprotectoras con la mellizas más jóvenes, pero sabían muy bien que las cosas que el pelirrubio decían no pasaban de ser bromas para molestar a Yori -¡Jamás me he ciado en tus brazos!

-nadie tendría la confianza para hacerlo –murmuró Zero con claras intenciones de molestar a su hermano –solo míralo, está más delgado que una varilla, no podría ni sostenerse a él mismo

-¡Retira tus palabras! –Ordenó Aidou de inmediato –puede que no tenga tu físico, pero aun así soy muy fuerte

-es cosa de preguntárselo al último pretendiente de Rima –dijo Ichiru entre risas, haciéndolos recordar al joven que no dejaba de perseguir a su hermanita, acosándola en todo momento, hasta que se atrevió a hacerlo frente a Aidou… su tío Kaien debía pagarle mucho a los padres del joven para cubrir los gastos médicos y evitar que emprendieran acciones legales en contra del pelirrubio que le rompió varios huesos al único hijo del matrimonio

-¡Eh! ¡Que ese chico se lo merecía! –bufó Aidou cruzándose de brazos mientras los otros los observaban divertidos. Shiki y Yuuki llegaron en ese momento -¡Preciosa! ¡Ya te extrañaba! –exclamó el pelirrubio abrazando efusivamente a la joven, quien solo sonrió tímidamente mientras él pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros como minutos antes lo había hecho Shiki

-¿Dónde está Ichijo? –preguntó el pelirrojo ahogando un bostezo

-está dentro, ven, yo te llevo –Rima aprovecho la oportunidad para separarse del grupo, ya que odiaba cuando las conversaciones giraban en torno a los celos enfermizos de sus hermanos. Shiki se encogió de hombros y la siguió sin decir nada -¡Ichijo! ¡Te buscan! –Los gritos de su hermano diciendo que iba de inmediato se escucharon desde algún lugar de la casa –bueno, me quedaré contigo mientras ese torpe viene… -la joven se dejó caer con poca elegancia sobre el acolchado sofá, recostándose con pereza -¿Y cómo has estado?

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Ha sido una semana de locos, ¿No lo crees? –ella se encogió de hombros, pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza para usarlo como almohada

-pues, si lo dices por el hecho de que mi uniforme aun huele a agua conservada por semanas en un estanque, sí, creo que ha sido una semana de locos –Shiki sonrió de medio lado mientras la joven jugaba con su cabello –aunque no solo es eso

-ya lo creo, no debe ser fácil convivir con 6 hombres

-ni con 5 mujeres –Rima se incorporó, alzando la vista para poder verlo a los ojos –a veces te envidio ¿Sabes? Puede que las mujeres seamos más complicadas, pero es mucho más armonioso un hogar lleno de mujeres que uno lleno de hombres brutos que no te dejan ni siquiera salir a tomar aire sola

-bueno… eso si tienes en cuenta que Yuuki se despega de mi lado solo cuando quiero ir al baño –ambos sonrieron, sin notar la presencia de Ichijo, quien los observaba oculto desde una de las puertas que daban acceso a la cocina

-¿Qué ves? –Preguntó Kain en su oído, casi haciéndolo saltar del susto -¡Oh! Espías a Rima y el vecino, ¿No se ha propasado con ella?

-claro que no, y no hables tan fuerte –susurró Ichijo desesperado. Su hermano suspiró y se gano a su lado, no le gustaba que Rima estuviera sola con ese chico, pero era interesante que llevara más de un minuto conversando con él y aún no gritara -¿Qué haces?

-espío contigo –el pelirrubio rodó los ojos, volviendo a concentrarse en su hermana, quien seguía sentada en el sofá, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Shiki, sin dejar de sonreír amistosamente.

-¿No crees que Ichijo está tardando? –preguntó Shiki, sentándose a su lado. Era la primera vez que la cercanía de un hombre que no fuera unos de sus hermanos o primos no molestaba a la peli naranja, algo que sorprendió a sus hermanos espías

-ese chico es un despistado, tal vez está buscando de nuevo su playera favorita, la pierde con mucha frecuencia –Ichijo reclamó mentalmente, sin hacer un ruido

-¿La pierde? –Preguntó el pelirrojo escéptico –pensé que era muy organizado con sus cosas

-lo es –le confirmó Rima riendo –pero yo no, y para ser sincera, también es una de mis playeras favoritas –Shiki rió junto con ella, relajándose en su conversación con la joven

-no entiendo porqué no te gusta usar ropa más femenina –murmuró de pronto, haciéndola fijar su vista en él –no me mires así, me refiero a que… tienes un buen físico –_"Una palabra más y estás muerto jovencito"_ pensó Kain tronándose los dedos –la lucirías mejor, realmente pienso que servirías como modelo

-¿Enserio?

-claro –Ichijo se relajo tras la puerta al notar que Kain escuchaba algo confuso, obviamente el peli naranjo esperaba oír una frase coqueta que significara varios huesos menos para el pelirrojo pero… ¿Qué serviría como modelo? –pero, ellas no usan la ropa de sus hermanos

-tal vez lo hacían cuando jóvenes –sugirió Rima. Dio un suspiro y se colocó de pie, sacudiéndose la camisa de suave algodón que había sacado del armario de Kaname –disculpa si te dejo solo, pero iré a tomar un baño, y a menos que quisieras acompañarme…

-no gracias, hablar contigo a través de una cortina no debe de ser divertido –la peli naranja asintió sonriendo, lanzándole uno de los cojines del sofá -¡Ey! ¿Y eso porqué?

-soy muy divertida aun estando tras una cortina –dijo Rima riendo mientras corría a su cuarto, dejando al joven solo en la sala de estar.

-bueno, ya fue mucho de espías por hoy –susurró Kain empujándolo para que fuera donde su amigo.

Apenas su hermano salió de su escondite, el mayor subió hasta el cuarto de su hermana, el cual tenía la puerta entreabierta, típico de ella. Sonrió de medio lado, pensando en las muchas razones que su hermana pudo haber tenido para socializar de tan buena forma con el chico de la casa de enfrente. La única posible agresión que intentó con el pelirrojo fue lanzarle un cojín, y aun así lo hizo bromeando. Aun sin ser Aidou, conocía muy bien a su hermana menor como para saber que no disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de algún hombre que no fuera de la familia, ¿Qué la hacía aceptar tan bien a Shiki? Pudo escucharla tararear una canción mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Negó en silencio y cerró la puerta con seguro, pensando en que su hermana nunca cambiaría esos hábitos, aun cuando había un hombre que no era su hermano en la casa.

..

..

Aidou se dejó caer sobre su cama con urgencia, observando el blanco techo de la habitación. Yuuki se sentó a su lado, examinando un pequeño conejo de peluche que había en la cama del pelirrubio que, por lo que le habían dicho, había sido un regalo de Rima. Se preguntó si Zero también conservaría los regalos que Rima le daba como un tesoro, deseando que alguna vez lo hiciera también con los que ella podría llegar a darle. Suspiró pesadamente, recostándose en la misma posición que Aidou.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –Exclamo de pronto el joven a su lado, incorporándose de un solo brinco –la única forma de ver si Zero siente algo por ti es dándole celos

-¿Celos?

-ya sabes, él te ve con otro hombre y siente ganas de golpearlo y alejarte de él –le explicó Aidou moviendo las manos en círculos mientras hablaba –yo podría ayudarte

-¿Crees que funcione?

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo, además, si finges ser mi novia, pasarás más tiempo con él

-no me gusta el plan –dijo Rima desde la puerta, secándose aún el cabello

-oye, ¡Esa camiseta es mía! –le reclamó su mellizo cruzándose de brazos

-¿Lo es? –ella sonrió de medio lado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-ni siquiera la pediste…

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo así? –Rima lanzó la toalla húmeda sobre su cama y se sentó junto a Yuuki con desinterés –como ya dije, no me gusta el plan

-¿Por qué no Rima?

-Yuuki, los planes así suelen dar buenos resultados –los otros dos la observaron confundidos, haciéndola bufar –puede que resulte, no se los niego, pero en esos planes siempre hay alguien que termina sufriendo por amor

-¿Quién? –Rima sopló su flequillo antes de fijar la vista en su mellizo

-quien sirve de anzuelo es quien siempre termina enamorándose de la persona a la que ayuda, ¿Me entienden ahora o debo también hacerles un dibujo?

-¿Te refieres a que yo…? –Aidou pareció meditarlo antes de finalizar su frase -¡No voy a enamorarme de Yuuki si a eso te refieres! Solo pienso ayudarla, vamos, a poco no te gustaría que nuestro hermanito antisocial tuviera alguna vez una novia de verdad y no solo una amiga con derechos

-me gustaría, no lo niego, pero no a costa de que seas tú quien sufra –los mellizos chocaron sus miradas de forma peligrosa, haciendo que de pronto Yuuki tuviera ganas de lanzarse por la ventana de la habitación, sería una caída dolorosa, pero mejor que estar allí encerrada

-puedo irme si lo desean –murmuró en voz baja, haciéndolos recordar que seguía allí

-el plan va Yuuki, lo pondremos en práctica durante la semana, y… -agregó al notar que su hermana pensaba reclamar algo –creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas donde Yori, necesito hablar con Rima

-de todas formas ya me iba –la peli castaña se apresuró a salir, haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado

-sabes que digo la verdad Aidou –susurró Rima cepillándose el cabello, dándole la espalda a su mellizo, quien se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras volvía a mirar el techo –no sería la primera vez que te pasa

-no… me enamoré la ultima vez, lo admito –Aidou parecía incómodo, por lo que observó como su hermana ataba su cabello en las típicas coletas antes de continuar –pero no tendría porque pasarme esta vez, ¡Lo hago por la felicidad de Zero, Rima! ¿Acaso no te importa?

-¡Me preocupas también Aidou! –Gritó ella colocándose bruscamente de pie -¿Sabes lo molesto que era sentirte tan lejano? Fue muy difícil estar sin mi hermano Aidou, ¡Era como si fueses un zombi! ¡Y apenas si estabas cerca de cumplir los 15 años!

-¡Siempre estuve cuando me necesitaste! Aun así siempre contaste con el zombi para todos tus caprichos Rima

-cierto, eso es algo que no pienso negar… por favor Aidou, piensa alguna vez en ti –le pidió ya más calmada –te enamoras con mucha facilidad, y siempre de las mujeres equivocadas

-solo ha sido una vez, quiero ayudar a Yuuki y Zero

-sí, la última vez querías ayudar a Sora y Kaito, ¿Cómo resultó eso? ¡Trataste de abrirte las muñecas! ¡Querías matarte por una mujer!

-¡Maldición Rima! –Gritó con tal fuerza que la joven retrocedió varios pasos con temor -¿¡No lo hiciste también muchas veces desde el segundo aniversario de la muerte de nuestros padres!? ¡Sabías de tu enfermedad y aún así tomabas esas pastillas cada año! ¿Y me reclamas a mí porque lo intenté una vez?

-¡Me preocupo por ti idiota!

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo que nadie te lo pidió! De verdad quiero ayudarlos Rima –habló suavizando su voz al leer el temor en la expresión de su melliza –no pienso enamorarme como sucedió con Sora, tampoco voy a tratar de quitarme la vida, y en la remota posibilidad de que eso pasara, serás la primera en saberlo y dejaré que me grites todo lo que quieras por mi estupidez –se acercó lentamente, alzando su mano para atraerla hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo –perdón por gritarte preciosa, solo me descontrole

-me asustaste –reclamó ella respondiendo al abrazo –solo me preocupo por ti

-y te lo agradezco, es solo que de nosotros tú eres la menor y estoy acostumbrado a ser yo quien te cuide, estallé, es todo, ¿Me perdonas? –ella asintió, sin despegar su mejilla del pecho de su hermano

Sus gritos se habían escuchado por toda la casa, alertando a sus hermanos. Era muy extraño que esos dos pelearan, por lo que siempre esos gritos los tomaban por sorpresa. Ichijo saltó en su lugar cuando Aidou gritó con más fuerza y escucharon los pasos que Rima dio, a juzgar por la suavidad del sonido, la peli naranja había retrocedido. Al estar él y Shiki en su habitación, que quedaba justo bajo la de los mellizos, podían escuchar todo mucho mejor.

-¿Crees que haya tratado de golpearla? –preguntó Shiki escuchando con atención

-eso nunca, Aidou preferiría cortarse los brazos y las piernas antes de ponerle una mano encima a Rima –murmuró Ichijo suspirando. Había escuchado con mucha claridad las últimas cosas que se habían gritado, y en verdad enterarse de que Rima trataba de matarse desde los 9 años y que Aidou lo había intentado y también hace solo un año no era algo muy agradable, realmente habían fallado como hermanos mayores. Se preguntaba si el resto lo había escuchado también. –creo que ya se calmaron

-¿Habían peleado así antes?

-no en mi presencia, y debo admitir es algo extraño escucharlo gritarse de esa forma –agregó evitando el tema

-y esas cosas… -escucho que Shiki murmuraba mientras volvía la vista hacia el televisor, retomando su videojuego


	8. Chapter 8

La joven peli castaña dio un pequeño brinco, tratando de alcanzar los globos que su hermano llevaba pidiéndole desde hace un rato. Sopló su flequillo con impaciencia, parándose en la punta de sus pies como último recurso ¡No era su culpa ser tan baja! Suspiró exasperada y escucho que alguien reía por lo bajo a sus espaldas antes de tomar los globos con el mínimo esfuerzo y pasárselos a la joven, quien volteó apenas, reconociendo de inmediato a Zero, quien le sonrió de medio lado antes de darle las espalda y volver a ayudarle a su hermano. Él la había mirado y había sonreído, ¡Era increíble! ¡Y a solo una semana de haber comenzado con el plan de Aidou! Se sintió repentinamente animada, y volvió dando brincos al lugar donde Shiki acomodaba el resto de los globos.

Había pasado ya una semana, y tal como Ruka le había prometido, era la primera de su salón, por lo que tendría que celebrar su cumpleaños engrande. Era por eso que los hermanos Cross se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con la decoración y organización de todo. Shiki les estaba realmente agradecido, solo jamás habría podido decorar el inmenso salón que había debido conseguir para realizar la fiesta, en su casa no la haría por ningún motivo. Y bastante caro que había resultado el recinto, pero todo por cumplirle una promesa a su hermana.

-¡Esta fiesta será genial! –exclamó María con entusiasmo, colgándose del brazo de Ichiru. Todos la observaron de reojo, con esa actitud, ya les resultaba difícil descifrar si esos dos eran novios en serio o en broma.

-es de disfraces, ¿No? –Ruka asintió, ayudando a Kain a ordenar las mesas

-¿De qué te disfrazaras Ichiru? Como novios debemos tener un disfraz que combine

-no son novios –murmuró Seiren pasando por el lado, sacudiendo todo obsesivamente

-¡Seiren! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Exclamó su melliza haciendo un mohín –Ichiru si es mi novio

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó la otra peli plateada, que disfrutaba mucho torturando a su hermana, era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer

-Seiren, no tortures a María –le pidió Shiki suspirando con pesadez

-Luces cansado –observó Rima, que estaba más cerca de él con una escoba en sus manos

-ha sido una semana cansada –se limitó a decir masajeándose el cuello –ya sabes, más trabajo es más dinero, y este lugar lo ameritaba, he ampliado mi turno en el restaurante para devolverle el dinero a mi abuelo, no está en condiciones de perder tanto, arreglar todo, la comida, decoración, música… no es fácil organizar un cumpleaños –Rima asintió en señal de comprensión, apoyando una mano en su hombro –y encima de todo, ese absurdo noviazgo de Yuuki con tu hermano

-es raro, ya lo sé –la joven quitó su mano, y una sensación de pérdida invadió a Shiki, una sensación que se compensó cuando la peli naranja sonrió.

Sí, esos dos habían anunciado su noviazgo, sorprendiéndolos a todos, aunque Zero no mostró ningún interés en ellos, al menos al principio. Pero como el pelirrubio lo había predicho, Yuuki pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, por lo que compartía mucho más con Zero, y este ya comenzaba a mostrarse más atento con ella, un logro valioso para la peli castaña. Chasqueó la lengua y se dejó caer sobre la silla más cercana, entrelazando una y otra vez como si fuese algo maravilloso de otra dimensión.

-¿De qué te disfrazaras esta noche? –le preguntó Ruka sentándose a su lado

-hmm, no sé… de Rima tal vez

-no es divertido –se quejo su amiga

-claro que no –afirmo borrando su sonrisa. Ruka negó en silencio y luego se atrevió a reír con ella, quien se había convertido ya en su mejor amiga

-no tiene remedio Rima

-por eso me adoras –la joven rodó los ojos y ella rió con ánimos. –aún no lo sé

-¿No tienes disfraz? –Su amiga negó, jugando con su cabello –pues… yo tengo uno, pero no estoy segura de que te atrevas a usarlo

-¿Por qué no?

..

..

-¡Ya Rima! Muéstranos como te queda –pidió Yuuki ansiosa, jugando con las alas que traía su disfraz de ángel. Uno similar al de Yori, el cual consistía en un vestido de seda blanco de distintos diseños, y alas con plumas del mismo tono. Disfraces tan inocentes como sus dueñas, algo en lo que todos concordaron.

-¡No, no y no! ¡No usaré esto! –fue el decidido grito de Rima, quien permanecía encerrada en el cuarto de baño de la casa de los Kuran

-si no lo hace le diremos a Shiki que tire la puerta

-no te atreverías…

-pruébame –Ruka sonrió de medio lado. Ella no tenia de qué asustarse, ya que un disfraz de princesa era lo menos llamativo que pudo encontrar, y se alegraba por eso. Jamás usaría uno como el de gata que llevaba María, las orejas y cola peluda no iban para nada con ella, mucho menos los shorts ajustados. Tampoco se pondría jamás un vestido de corsé negro y ajustado como el que llevaba Seiren, mucho menos usaría esas botas de tacón alto ni la molesta capa que indicaba que era una vampira -¿Saldrás?

-¡Ajá! –Escucho a Rima maldecir antes de asomar la cabeza –Ruka, ¿De verdad esto es tuyo?

-lo uso una vez para el cumpleaños de su ex novio –comentó María acariciando su pomposa cola de gata –lindo, ¿No?

-no va conmigo –se quejó Rima sin moverse de su posición -¿Por qué usarías algo así para tu novio?

-¿Quién dijo que lo use para mi novio?

-pues… María dijo…

-claro, lo usé en la fiesta de mi ex novio, cuando ya habíamos terminado –Ruka se cruzó de brazos con aires de superioridad –lo usé para que viera lo que se perdió el romper conmigo

-¿Funciono?

-claro que funciono –Yuuki sonrió al recordarlo –llegó a la casa gritando como un loco para que Ruka volviera con él… jamás podré olvidar la paliza que le dio Shiki por molestar a nuestra hermana

-fue para el recuerdo –a apoyó María riendo

-pero ya deja de desviar el tema y sal de una vez Rima –la escucho protestar en voz baja antes de abrir completamente la puerta. Las otras 5 ahogaron una exclamación antes de observarla bien

-¡Me veo mal! ¡Ya lo sé! –se apresuró a decir Rima tratando de volver a su escondite, cosa que las otras le impidieron con mucha facilidad

-¡Eres una diablita preciosa! –gritó Yuuki entusiasmada ante el disfraz de su amiga, el cual consistía en una diminuta minifalda y ajustada camiseta de tirantes rojas, largas botas de tacón y capa del mismo tono rojo sangre

-parezco una mujerzuela –se quejó Rima observándose de reojo

-pues yo creo que te ves mejor de lo que se veía Ruka –opinó Seiren, haciendo enfadar a su hermana mientras rodeaba a Rima para observarla mejor –solo te falta una cosa

-¿Qué?

-¡Esto…! –gritó María colocando los cuernos del disfraz sobre el cabello suelto de la joven, quien bufó con fastidio

-mis hermanos me mataran cuando me vean con esto

-eso… es algo que no dudamos –afirmaron las 5 a coro antes de empujarla hasta el salón, donde las esperaba un adormilado Shiki, quien permanecía recostado en el sofá, obviamente estropeando el disfraz de vampiro que combinaba con el de Seiren

-¡Shiki! ¡Tu disfraz! –exclamó Yuuki despertándolo. El pelirrojo se talló un ojo con pereza antes de abrirlos por completo

-¿Qué tiene de…? –su vista se clavó de inmediato en la joven que se ocultaba tras Ruka. Se veía muy linda y sensual con ese traje, mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se había visto su hermana. La observó embobado, aún sabiendo que si alguien lo descubría literalmente arriesgaba su vida –se ven preciosas

-¡Gracias hermano! ¿Verdad que Rima se ve muy sexi con ese disfraz? –le preguntó María maliciosamente, a lo que su hermano solo asintió en silencio, lo cual significo una derrota para la peli plateada

-bueno, vámonos de una vez, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños y serás la última en llegar, vaya anfitriona

-ignoraré todo lo que digas para molestarme solo porque hoy cumplo los 17 años

-vaya Seiren, ya nos alcanzo –María se cruzó de brazos, mientras su melliza optó por ignorarla, tal como lo hacia la mayor parte del tiempo

-¿de qué te quejas? De todas formas y a juzgar por tus calificaciones, dudo que a nosotras no hagan una fiesta –se quejó Seiren, ya que según las palabras de Shiki, _"O es para ambas, o no es para ninguna"_ –no es algo que se pueda considerar justo

-ya dejen de quejarse y suban al auto –las 6 jóvenes se observaron confusas antes voltear para mirarlo a él –Rima, irás a mi lado por ser la invitada de mis hermanitas –ella aceptó con nerviosismo, ocupando rápidamente su lugar mientras las otras seguían sin moverse –vamos chicas, todas son delgadas, no veo porqué no podrían acomodarse

-¡Shiki! ¡Nuestro disfraz se arruinará si se aplasta! –el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua ante el reclamo de su hermana menor. Se llevó ambas manos tras la nuca y suspiró fastidiado –mejor, danos dinero para el taxi para mí y Yori, así las demás pueden acomodarse mejor

-¿Piensan irse solas en un taxi vestidas así? Eso ni en sueños… -Shiki tomó las llaves del coche y se las entrego a su hermana Seiren, que de ellas, era la única que sabía manejar un automóvil sin ir a dar contra un árbol –conduce tú, yo me iré en taxi con alguna de ustedes –sus hermanas hicieron como que no lo habían oído. Rima suspiró con fastidio antes de bajar del coche

-yo me iré contigo, después de todo el cumpleaños es de Ruka, y lo más lógico es que llegue con sus hermanas

-suena razonable –murmuró María desde el coche –bueno, nos vemos allá

-conduce con cuidado Seiren

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¡Te amamos hermanito! –le gritó Yuuki sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla del automóvil

-entonces, ¿Llamamos un taxi? –volteó hacia Rima, quien se mantenía de pie a su lado con ese provocativo disfraz. La observó atentamente de pies a cabeza, suspirando mientras fijaba su mirada en el cielo estrellado –Shiki…

-antes que nada… -dio media vuelta y entró a su casa, volviendo a reunirse con ella con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido. Cerró con seguro y dejó algo sobre los hombros de Rima, quien lo tomó para examinarlo –es una noche fría, no sé donde guardan su ropa las chicas, así que usa una mía –agregó refiriéndose a la chaqueta deportiva que la peli naranja tenía en sus manos.

-gracias… -dijo en un susurró, colocándose la prenda y riendo al notar lo grande que le quedaba. Ella no era muy baja, y aún así la chaqueta de Shiki le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, era incluso más larga que la falda del disfraz que llevaba, aunque bastante abrigadora. No sabría decir si lo que le producía calor era la chaqueta, o la forma en que la observaba su dueño -¿N-nos vamos? –Shiki se acercó a ella, cerrándole la chaqueta hasta el mismo cuello

-así te protegerá mejor, no solo del frío, también de las miradas de los demás –asintió con timidez, encogiéndose dentro de la amplia prenda –bueno, llamaré un taxi.

..

..

El peli plateado cruzó el salón completo al ver llegar a las hermanas Kuran, buscando ansiosamente a la suya. Alzó la vista por sobre los demás, aprovechando la ventaja de ser bastante alto. Había allí dos peli plateadas, dos pequeñas peli castañas y una rubia, pero de Rima ni señales, tampoco del hermano mayor de las jóvenes. Dio un suspiro y se abrió paso entre los que las acosaban a su llegada peor que si se tratase de estrellas de cine, situándose frente a ellas altaneramente.

-¿Dónde está? –Zero se cruzó de brazos mientras las 5 lo observaban confundidas -¿Dónde está Rima? Creí que vendría con ustedes

-no te preocupes Zero, pasa que el auto era muy pequeño para los 7, así que ella y Shiki se vendrían en un taxi –por alguna razón, eso no hizo más que inquietar al sobreprotector joven, por lo que María se acercó y le dio un suave golpe en la frente, obviamente esforzándose para llegar con facilidad –no frunzas el ceño, te saldrán arrugas –una disimulada sonrisa acompañó las palabras de la peli plateada, lo cual calmó en algo a su amigo –Shiki no le hará nada, recuerda que sabe muy bien cómo proteger a una linda chica, lo hizo bien con nosotras

-¿Quién dijo que tú eras linda? –Bromeó, relajándose al fin –si buscas a Ichiru, está por allá –ella agradeció animadamente, perdiéndose entre los invitados con una rapidez admirable.

-¿has visto a Aidou? –la suave voz de Yuuki se alzó apenas por sobre el ruido de la música y los murmullos de los invitados. Zero la observó detenidamente, llegando a la conclusión de que esa niña podría ponerse una bolsa de basura encima y seguiría viéndose bien. Maldijo internamente la suerte de su hermano por tener una novia así –Zero…

-¿he? ¡Ah! ¡Si, si lo vi!, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-te lo agradecería mucho, vamos Yori –su melliza la siguió tímidamente, mezclándose en un parpadeo con los demás invitados. No tardaron en reunirse con el pelirrubio, quien pareció bastante alegre de verlas, como si hubiesen pasado años desde que no lo hacía.

Aidou se relacionaba bastante bien con todas, eso era algo que Yori realmente admiraba de él, aunque no podía evitar sentirse tímida en su presencia, aún cuando el pelirrubio insistía en tratarla de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Rima y Yuuki. En un principio pensó que era normal en ella comportarse así con todos los hombres, a veces incluso con su hermano, pero luego notó que bastaba una sonrisa del joven para ponerse nerviosa, un comentario coqueto para hacerla sonrojar violentamente… eso no era normal. Siempre había sabido mantener a raya a los que la perseguían, jamás se había sentido así con ellos, y cuando supo que era el novio de su melliza, por alguna razón sintió ganas de arrojarse sobre ella y golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Con todas estas pruebas, era más que claro que ese chico le gustaba, y se maldijo internamente por haberse fijado en el novio de su hermana, sin saber que todo era parte de un juego.

Dio un suspiro y fue por algo de beber, un refresco a algo así, ya que el alcohol no entraba en su lista de cosas favoritas. Choco con más de algún invitado, murmurando una ligera disculpa antes de alejarse. En uno de esos choques se encontró con su hermano y Rima, que acababan de llegar a la fiesta. El pelirrojo la saludó cariñosamente y se alejó, dejándola en compañía de Rima, quien traía puesta una chaqueta que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Esa chaqueta…

-es de Shiki, me la prestó para que no me enfermara –se apresuró a explicar ella. Traía la chaqueta aun puesta, pero luciendo el ajustado disfraz que Ruka le había prestado -¿Te diviertes?

-algo así… -murmuró por lo bajo

-¿Dónde está Yuuki?

-con Aidou –Rima la observó comprensiva, sonriéndole cálidamente –me aburrí y estaba buscando algo para beber que no fuera…

-¿Licor? –Yori asintió y la peli naranja rió suavemente –bueno, suerte con eso… mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no bailamos?

-¿Las dos?

-claro, a decir verdad no tengo muchas intenciones de bailar con tipos pegosos, y estoy segura de que tú tampoco, ¿Me equivoco?

-no realmente –Rima la llevó hasta donde bailaban los demás, comenzando a imitar a algunos de los asistentes, cosa que Yori comenzó a hacer más tarde. De la nada, un apuesto peli castaño de brillantes ojos marrones anchos hombros tomó a la peli naranja por la cintura, estrechándola contra él con total descaro

-eh preciosa, ¿Qué tal si armamos un trío?

-Hmm, no sé, deberías preguntárselo a mi amiga, ¿No crees? –Yori se espantó ante la idea de bailar con un desconocido, pero más aun de la reacción que Rima había tenido con él

-¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿Hacemos un atrevido trío?

-¡Ya Kaito! ¡Si de verdad fuera una chica desconocida te habríamos golpeado apenas llegaste! –exclamó de pronto Rima, a lo que el peli marrón sonrió derrotado, una sonrisa hermosa, según Yori

-ya lo sé preciosa, pero de ser otra jamás te habría tratado así, te hubiera arrastrado hasta mi coche y quién sabe qué cosas te haría pequeña coqueta –bromeó él abrazándola más familiarmente. Rima lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho y sonrió –y bien… ¿No piensas presentarme? Creo que le cause muy mala impresión a tu amiga

-Yori, él es mi primo Kaito, Kaito, ella es mi amiga, vecina y compañera Yori Kuran –el joven la saludó cálidamente con un beso en la mejilla -¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues como los extrañaba mucho, vine a verlos, pero no estaban en su casa y una vecina me dijo que habían venido hacia acá… ¿Quién está de cumpleaños?

-mi hermana Ruka, cumple 17

-vaya, ¿Tan pequeña?

-¡Deja la actuación Kaito! No le creas Yori, este torpe no pasa de los 16 años, tal como Aidou y yo, y tampoco eres tan alto como para llamarme pequeña coqueta

-y tu linda amiga, ¿Qué edad tiene? –Yori no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido, dejando en evidencia su timidez

-t-tengo 15

-ya sé que sería una descortesía dejar a tan linda joven sola, pero… -lentamente la vista del joven se volvió hacia Yori, quien dio un brinco de la sorpresa -¿Bailamos bonita?

-¿Conmigo? –preguntó dudosa, señalándose a sí misma ante la mirada atenta del joven, quien seguía tendiéndole la mano –b-bueno

-okey, okey, sé que estorbo –sin más que decir, Rima se alejó rápidamente.

-creo que no te di una muy buena impresión –comentó Kaito sonriendo, a lo que ella negó en silencio -¿lo tomaré como un sí?

-bueno, tengo el defecto de ser muy sincera

-eso no es un defecto, me agradan las personas sinceras, es muy difícil encontrar personas así hoy en día

-ya lo creo…

-¿Eres tímida o de pocas palabras?

-un poco de ambas supongo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. Kaito sonrió, entregándole un vaso -¿Qué es esto?

-jugo de uvas… supongo que no bebes alcohol, así que si quieres puedes beber algo de mi vaso

-¿tampoco bebes alcohol?

-bueno, después de ver a tu madre agonizando por ese vicio, supongo que no se vuelve algo de mucho de tu agrado, pero dejemos eso para más tarde, ¿Qué tal si dejamos el baile y conversamos un poco? –Yori asintió en silencio, separándose de él para darle un sorbo al jugo que le había obsequiado -¿Mejor?

-mejor –admitió atreviéndose a sonreír para el recién conocido primo de Rima.

..

..

Luego de dejar a Yori con su primo Kaito, la peli naranja buscó al resto de sus hermanos. Kaname no estaba allí porque se consideraba muy viejo para esas cosas, a pesar de tener apenas 21 años, por lo que decidió hacer unas cuantas horas extras en su trabajo, al igual que Kain. Ichijo bailaba con Ruka, mientras que Ichiru hacía lo mismo con la inseparable María. Zero permanecía apoyado en la pared, y a su lado estaba Seiren en la misma aburrida actitud, mientras Aidou conversaba con Yuuki muy cerca de ellos. Al verla, el pelirrubio le hizo señales para que se acercara.

-nee Rima, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-no tardamos, llegamos hace un buen rato –se defendió ella aferrándose con fuerza de la chaqueta que traía puesta

-¿enserio? Tal vez no lo noté por estar muy ocupado con mi linda novia –Rima sonrió fingidamente, y habría jurado escuchar un murmullo por parte de Zero ante tal afirmación

-Rima, ¿Has visto a Yori? –preguntó esta vez Yuuki con algo más de seriedad

-pues, la última vez que la vi estaba bailando con un apuesto joven

-¿¡Qué!? –Seiren no tardó en llegar junto a ella –repite eso

-estaba bailando con un chico… y no, no es un pervertido, está perfectamente segura –se apresuró a decir al notar la cara de asesina que había puesto la peli plateada –la dejé con Kaito

-¿Kaito? –Zero se reunió con ellos, tan sorprendido como lo estaba Aidou -¿está aquí?

-llego hace un momento, dijo que fue a la casa pero no encontró a nadie, y una vecina le dijo que habíamos venido a esta fiesta, conversé con él un momento antes de que fuera a bailar con Yori, creo que se agradaron

-lograste que Yori bailara con un chico… ¡debemos colocarte en un pedestal Rima! ¡Eso sí que es un milagro! –medio gritó Yuuki con entusiasmo, abrazando efusivamente a Aidou, lo cual hizo que Zero chasqueara la lengua y se alejara tan rápido como había llegado

-etto… ¿Dónde está Shiki? –aun cuando lo preguntó con la mayor inocencia que pudo, los ojos de Yuuki brillaron con malicia –n-no lo he visto desde que llegamos y quería devolverle su chaqueta

-¿Por qué te la prestó?

-dijo que era una noche fría y que así me protegía de las miradas por mi disfraz –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Yuuki sonrió de medio lado y le indico con la mirada la dirección en la que se encontraba el joven, quien conversaba tranquilamente con una chica disfrazada de hada –pero creo que está ocupado, aunque dudo que le moleste que le hables

-¿Por qué no?

-luce muy tranquilo, pero por la forma en que toma su vaso, está aburridísimo

-¿Quién no lo estaría conversando con un "hada del bosque"? –murmuró haciendo énfasis en la última frase, cosa que hizo reír a Yuuki. Rima no lo notaba, pero la peli castaña reconoció de inmediato los celos en el tono de voz de su amiga

-entonces… ¿Irás a rescatarlo o seguirás insultando a la atrevida que se quiere quitarte el novio?

-¿Cuál novio? –Rima tardó varios segundos en comprender a lo que Yuuki se refería, y cuando lo hizo un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Aidou se aclaró la garganta con molestia, ya que no le gustaba el sentido en el que se decían las cosas

-Aidou, Yuuki se refiere a que Rima vaya y rescate a Shiki diciendo que es su novio –salvó la situación Seiren, quien se había mantenido escuchando en silencio. Su explicación bastó para el pelirrubio, quien se encogió de hombros separándose de Yuuki, ya que Zero ya no estaba cerca y no valía la pena seguir actuando por el momento

-¡vamos Rima! ¡Tú como diabla tienes poder sobre las criaturas del bosque! –bromeó la peli castaña alzando su mano en una extraña pose de heroína que hizo reír a su hermana.

Rima rodó los ojos con diversión, dándoles la espalda y avanzando en dirección del pelirrojo, riendo aún por los comentarios de Yuuki. Le sorprendía lo despistada que esa chica podía ser, diciendo esas cosas en frente de sus hermanos, por suerte Seiren había salvado la situación esta vez, de otra forma Aidou se habría olvidado de su papel de príncipe azul y no habría dudado en reunir a todos los Cross presentes, incluyendo a su recién llegado primo Kaito, y habrían acabado con la leyenda de Shiki, el apuesto vampiro.


	9. Chapter 9

"_La leyenda de Shiki, el apuesto vampiro" _

Sonrió de medio lado ante su ocurrencia, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces para tratar de borrar sus locas ideas. Aunque no le había dado importancia a algo muy grave… Yuuki y Seiren habían descubierto que le atraía Shiki, porque era solo eso, le atraía el pelirrojo. Disfrutaba de su compañía y lo encontraba apuesto, eso no significaba que le gustara.

Shiki sonrió fingidamente antes de voltear levemente, chocando su mirada con la azul de ella. Pudo jurar ver un brillo de alegría en los ojos de él, como si estuviera feliz de verla. Eso no hizo más que alentarla, dio un suspiro y se decidió a acercarse, quitándose de paso la cálida chaqueta que la había protegido durante todo ese tiempo. Él fingió interesarse en su conversación con la joven, haciendo como que no había notado su presencia.

-amor, al fin te encuentro –saludó casualmente, besándolo en la mejilla y entrometiéndose en la conversación que el pelirrojo mantenía. La otra la observó con un destello de furia en los ojos, algo que la hizo reír disimuladamente –no quise molestarte, es solo que olvidaste tu chaqueta

-jamás molestarías con tu presencia _**amor **_–dijo él enfatizando la última palabra –y en cuanto a la chaqueta, prefiero que te la coloques tú, ya sabes que no me gusta que nadie más que yo mire tu hermoso cuerpo

-que cosas dices –rió ella volteando hacia la joven que seguía observándolos con curiosidad –discúlpalo, suele ser muy expresivo, bueno… no les quito más tiempo, nos vemos después amor

-n-no es necesario que te vayas –murmuró la joven llevándose su vaso con licor a los labios temblorosos –de todas formas, quería ir al baño –Rima le dio una cómplice mirada a Shiki, alcanzando a notar la mentira en el tono de voz de la joven –a-adiós Senry… por cierto, tu novia es muy bonita

-gracias –la voz de la peli naranja sonó cantante y jovial en contraste con la de la desplazada joven, quien no tardó en alejarse -¿Senry…? ¿Les mientes con tu nombre a todas?

-Senry es mi primer nombre –le aclaro el pelirrojo dejando la chaqueta sobre los hombros de la joven, quien se la acomodo de inmediato –es raro que no lo sepas… amor –rió de medio lado, mientras ella se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta la mitad

-bueno, no se me ocurrió nada mejor –se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros -¿Por qué no lo usas?

-¿Eh?

-tu primer nombre… ¿Por qué no lo usas?

-mi padre lo escogió… realmente lo detesto

-¿A tu padre o al nombre?

-¿De verdad debo contestar eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja. Ella negó con timidez ante su retadora mirada -¿Quieres algo tomar algo?

-no bebo alcohol…

-¿Por qué no?

-es lo que mato a mis padres…

-pensé que había sido un accidente –murmuró él jugando con el vaso entre sus dedos, meciéndolo suavemente ante la insistente mirada de Rima

-¿En qué estado crees que iba el sujeto que conducía el otro vehículo? –Shiki asintió en silencio y le dio la espalda por unos segundos

-¿Prefieres un refresco o jugo de naranja? –ella sonrió ante el repentino cambio de tema que había hecho el pelirrojo. Era más una sonrisa de agradecimiento que de otra cosa, pero bastó para que él bajara la mirada con disimulo, maldiciendo por lo bajo las muchas ganas que tenia de tomarla y llenarla de besos aun en presencia de sus hermanos. Ya mucho hacia soportando el verla vestida tan provocadoramente, como para que encima le sonriera de esa forma tan… inocente, tal vez una de las sonrisas más puras e inocentes que había visto provenir de ella en el transcurso de ese mes

-jugo de naranja estará bien –apenas le extendió el vaso, pudo notar el ligero temblor en los dedos de la joven, quien agradeció en voz baja –no parecías muy divertido hace un rato conversando con… esa chica

-linda forma de referirte a ella –le comentó burlón. Rima se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo a su jugo con desinterés –no me gusta mucho hablar con chicas como esas

-¿Chicas como esas…?

-superficiales, las detesto… me esforcé mucho porque mis hermanas no fueran así

-¿Cuánto tiempo pueden permanecer solos?

-hmm, no sé, 4 o 5 meses cómo mínimo… mamá comenzó a trabajar cuando yo cumplí los 12 años, solo la vemos una o dos veces al año

-ahora entiendo porqué las chicas te quieren tanto, has sido siempre quien las ha protegido desde que Yuuki tenía… ¿8 años?

-algo así, supongo que debí asumir el rol de padre para ellas, eso explicaría mucho mi actitud de "anciano" como suele llamarme Yuuki cuando peleamos

-no creo que parezcas anciano –murmuró Rima con voz apagada, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente, por lo que el pelirrojo no pudo descifrar en qué sentido lo decía –me hubiese gustado tener una hermana menor –forzó una sonrisa y se volteó hacia el joven, extendiéndole el vaso vacio con poca gracia mientras lo observaba fijamente a los ojos –no 6 hermanos mayores, no es divertido ser la menor de toda tu familia

-pensé que te gustaba…

-me gustaría, si al menos alguno de mis primos fuera mujer, créeme que no fue muy sencillo para ellos enseñarme muchas cosas respecto a las mujeres, ver a Kain y Kaname tratando de explicarme los cambios de mi cuerpo fue algo realmente cómico y penoso, discutieron más de lo que hablaron… entonces mi tío Kaien se entrometió, y todo fue horrible, tanto para ellos como para mí

-debió ser divertido –rió Shiki, mientras que Rima lo apoyó con una disimulada carcajada antes de apartar su mirada de la de él -¿La extrañas?

-¿A quién?

-tu madre… ¿La extrañas? –Rima dio un suspiro y su mirada perdió el alegre brillo que tenía segundos antes. Sus finas facciones se tensaron y un fuerte batido de pestañas siguió a su pregunta

-yo… supongo que sí… lo más lógico es que la extrañe ¿Verdad? –jugó con su cabello y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la misma peli naranja rompiera el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos –admito que me hubiera gustado tenerla a mi lado en momentos como importantes para mí, pero realmente no mantengo muchos recuerdos de ella ni de mi padre, solo algunos hechos borrosos en mi mente… cuesta extrañar a quien no se recuerda del todo, solo tenía 7 años cuando murieron… cualquiera tendría recuerdos de ellos, menos Aidou y yo

-tal vez inconscientemente trataste de olvidarte de ellos

-tal vez, es una posibilidad que no puedo negar, una niña de 7 años no es consciente de lo que quiere o no quiere recordar ¿No crees? Por otro lado, el único recuerdo claro que tengo de ella es su rostro antes del accidente… supongo que así es mejor

-mejor… ¿Para quién?

-para todos supongo, no negaría que mi falta de recuerdos de ellos es un alivio para mis hermanos, creo que a ninguno le gustaría tener una hermana depresiva que viva del pasado

-tener recuerdos no es vivir del pasado…

-lo es para mí –cortó Rima dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con violencia –ahora por favor ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? De verdad que no me agrada hablar del pasado

..

..

Generalmente el ruido y todo lo relacionado con fiestas era algo que fascinaba al pelirrubio, en especial cuando lo compartía con su melliza. Pero ahora, con esa alegre peli castaña a su lado, sentía que quería más que nunca volver a su casa y meterse bajo las cómodas sabanas de su cama. No es que Yuuki no le agradara, por el contrario, la quería mucho, pero temía que las dudas de su hermana respecto a su plan para hacer que Zero se fijara en ella se cumplieran.

Dio un suspiro y observó a su alrededor, buscando de paso a la escurridiza peli naranja. Seiren y Zero seguían apoyados en la pared, cercanos a ellos, Ichiru trataba por todos los medios de poder quitarse a María de encima, Ichijo bailaba con Ruka, Yori conversaba animadamente con Kaito… inconscientemente su ceño se frunció al verla reír, ¿Por qué con Kaito sí reía y con las bromas que él hacía solo se sonrojaba en silencio? Volvió a suspirar, forzándose a separar su vista de ellos y seguir buscando a Rima. Finalmente la encontró conversando con Shiki, o más bien discutiendo, por la forma en que la joven dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Aidou… ¿Qué pasa? –Yuuki se movió inquieta a su lado, haciéndolo volver a concentrarse en ella

-¿Eh? N-nada

-como sea, quiero a Yori aquí, nunca me he separado tanto tiempo de ella –Aidou sonrió y la peli castaña se cruzó de brazos. Tal como si sus palabras hubiesen sido un hechizo, su melliza se acercó a ellos acompañada de Kaito

-primo, que gusto verte de nuevo –lo saludo el peli marrón separándose por primera vez en la noche de Yori

-lo mismo digo Kaito –él sonrió y fijo su atención en Yuuki -¡Ah! Ella es Yuuki… etto, es…

-somos amigos –aclaró Yuuki atrayendo a su hermana hacia sí –yo soy la melliza de Yori

-ya decía yo que tenias una belleza familiar –ella sonrió sonrojada y Yori se apartó lo más que pudo del estrecho abrazo de su hermana antes de volverse hacia Seiren para decirle quien sabe qué cosa –soy Kaito, el primo más joven y apuesto de Aidou

-no exageres, que no eres más apuesto que tus hermanos –lo molestó Aidou

-oye, ¿Dónde está Rima? –Kaito observó a su alrededor, optando por acercarse a Su primo Zero, quien parecía estatua en su lugar –Zero, sigues tan anti social como siempre, pensé que la nueva ciudad te había cambiado

-solo estoy vigilando a mi hermana –murmuró el peli plateado, dejando en evidencia la perfecta posición que tenia, desde la cual podía ver claramente todos los movimientos que Rima hacia del otro lado del recinto

-¿Por qué ese chico tiene permiso para conversar a solas con ella? No me digas que se buscó un novio

-¡NO lo digas ni de broma! –exclamó Zero desviando por primera vez la vista hacia su primo –ese chico es amigo de Ichijo… y al parecer de Rima también, de cualquier forma su idea de cubrirle ese disfraz con su chaqueta es algo que agradezco, además no ha tratado de propasarse con ella, aún.

-no creo que se atreva a tanto, y si lo hace, ya sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda para romperle todos y cada uno de sus huesos –Zero apoyó una mano en el hombro del peli marrón antes de apartar su mirada

-lo sé. –Kaito suspiró y volvió donde estaba Aidou, quien no dejaba de bromear con las mellizas, sonrojando a una y haciendo reír a carcajadas a la otra

-vaya primo, creo que tu encantador sentido del humor no es suficiente para este bello angelito –murmuró haciendo referencia al disfraz de Yori –no es para que te sonrojes Yori… ya te dije, sonrojarte fácilmente deja en evidencia tu timidez, y cualquier idiota podría aprovecharse de ella

-si sé –admitió Yori en un suave susurro

Finalmente, y luego de muchos intentos, Ichiru logró zafarse de María y reunirse con sus hermanos, diciéndole algo a Zero respecto a Rima antes de acercarse a Aidou y saludar calurosamente a Kaito, su primo más cercano y favorito. Aunque la tranquilidad del peli plateado duró solo hasta que María decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo separada de su melliza, y arrastrándola del brazo, la obligó a ir donde estaba su preciado novio falso.

-¡Ichiru! No me digas que te estás escapando de mí –él negó con nerviosismo, tratando de sonreír. La joven bufó y se fijo en la presencia de otro joven que ella no conocía -¡Hola! Mucho gusto, soy María Kuran y ella es mi melliza Seiren, aunque es un poco callada, así que yo…

-así que tú debes hablar por ella –la interrumpió Yori cubriéndose los oídos ante el intenso parloteo de una de sus hermanas mayores

-encantado de conocerte, soy Kaito, primo de Aidou y… del resto –resumió, evitándose así dar el nombre de todos los hermanos Cross -¿Ichiru y tú son…?

-novios, claro –se apresuró a decir María

-no es tu novio –murmuró Seiren con la intención de hacerla enfadar

-¡Te he dicho que dejes eso! –su hermana rió por lo bajo antes de soltarse de su agarre

-¿Cuántas hermanas tienes ángel? –preguntó Kaito volviéndose hacia Yori

-etto… somos 5 mujeres y un hombre… el pelirrojo que está con Rima

-entonces solo me falta conocer a una de tus hermanas… la cumpleañera supongo

-Ruka, está bailando con Ichijo –Seiren señalo a su hermana con disimulo

-pues ya veo que la belleza es de familia, aunque según yo, y sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, Yori es la más encantadora

-¿verdad que sí? –María apoyó sus palabras con entusiasmo, ya que era la primera vez que un joven se expresaba tan abiertamente así de Yori, y le agradaba la idea de que fuese alguna vez fuese Yori quien recibiera los halagos y no Yuuki. La verdad, la excesiva timidez de su hermanita era preocupante y al paso que iba jamás conseguiría un novio –Yori es encantadora, inteligente y linda, perfecta como novia

-¿A sí? –Kaito alzó una ceja y Yori se sonrojo abruptamente –pues… creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿Por qué no bailamos un poco más mi ángel? –ambos se alejaron, dejando a una muy satisfecha María

-¡Oye! ¡Casi pareciera que estas ofreciendo a Yori! –la regaño Yuuki cruzándose de brazos mientras su hermana seguía sonriendo victoriosamente

-solo la ayudo a tener un novio, ¿No crees que es algo justo? Tú ya tienes uno, y Yori es muy tímida para conseguir uno por sí sola, quiero ver a mi hermanita enamorada

-¿De mi primo?

-no me digas que es una mala persona, porque si no ahora mismo voy y se la quito de las manos

-No es eso, de hecho Kaito es el novio ideal para Yori –reflexiono Aidou manteniendo la mirada fija en su primo.-es inteligente, cariñoso, atento, protector…

-entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema de que coquetee con Yori?

-¿Cuál es el problema? –se preguntó Aidou, más para sí mismo que para los demás. No había ningún problema con eso, solo estaba sobreprotegiendo a su amiga. –creo que María tiene razón

-siempre tengo razón en estas cosas

..

..

Shiki suspiró y sonrió forzadamente, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Rima y desordenándole el cabello tal como solía hacerlo con sus hermanas. Ella volteó a medias y le sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando no estaba enfadada, golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho antes de chocar lentamente su mirada con la de él. No era un mirada retadora, si no una llena de timidez y dulzura que hizo brincar el corazón de Shiki con entusiasmo.

-quiero irme –murmuró con voz apenas audible para el joven

-¿Qué?

-realmente no quería venir a esta fiesta, solo lo hice porque Ruka es mi mejor amiga, pero ya estuve mucho rato y empiezo a aburrirme –explicó más calmada, sin separar su mirada de la de él

-pues, dile a alguno de tus hermanos que te lleve, si yo lo hago podrían asesinarme –Rima suspiró con cansancio y volteó para mirar de reojo a Zero, quien parecía no quitarle la vista de encima

-sí, creo que en eso tienes razón, Zero está dispuesto a venir y partirte la cara si haces alguna cosa rara –bromeó la peli naranja –así que tendrás que hacerte el difícil

-¿Qué?

-ya sabes, yo te insisto, insisto, y tú te niegas rotundamente hasta que termine por convencerte, vamos a hacer una buena actuación para mi hermano

-me matará… -protestó Shiki tomando aire con pesar –sabes que lo hará

-no si es algo que yo deseo mucho, ya ves, Zero puede verse muy frío, pero siempre está dispuesto a darme en el gusto cuando lo deseo

-hablas como si te hubieras aprovechado de eso muchas veces

-alguna ventaja debe tener ser la hermana menor –murmuró ella encogiéndose de hombros –no solo soportar los celos excesivos de tus hermanos, entonces… ¿Nos arriesgamos?

-hablas como si mi vida corriera peligro –susurró Shiki aún dudoso –y realmente será así… Zero me asesinará mucho antes de que alcances a iniciar tu actuación

-no pensé que le tuviera tanto miedo a mis hermanos, por lo que las chicas me han contado, no eres precisamente un santo cuando de espantar novios se trata –dijo Rima en un disimulado tono retador –bueno, doy por hecho que no eres tan genial como Yuuki dice

-no caigo con esas cosas –habló él en tono calmado –son años de aprendizaje con 5 mujeres, solo ve y dile a tu hermano que quieres irte, si se ofrece a llevarte, usa tu poder de convencimiento con él para que yo te lleve, así podría irme también

-no eres nada divertido –Rima suspiró resignada y fue junto al pelirrojo hasta el lugar donde estaba Zero, quien ni siquiera disimulo el hecho de estarlos observando –Zero, quiero irme

-perfecto, vámonos –así de fácil para el joven, quien se desperezó antes de tomarla del brazo

-p-pero… -la peli naranja le dio una suplicante mirada a Yuuki, quien pareció captar perfectamente el mensaje, además era perfecto para su plan de conquista

-etto, ¿Ya te vas Zero? –Habló la joven con una temblorosa voz que la hizo maldecir internamente su timidez con el peli plateado –y-yo que quería b-bailar contigo

-¿No es algo que molestaría a Aidou?

-claro que no, yo no tengo ganas de bailar y mi chica sí, me harías un favor bailando con ella –aclaró el mayor de los mellizos, sin saber que estaba colaborando con el plan de Rima

-entonces nos quedamos

-pero yo quiero irme ya

-¡Pero ninguno de nosotros se va ya!

-¡Zero! –exclamó con expresión de niña enfadada –si no te quieres ir… Shiki puede llevarme en su auto, de todas formas es un viaje corto y él me cuida

-pero Rima…

-si no dejas que Shiki me lleve, me iré sola en un taxi y sin esta molesta chaqueta

-¡Bien! ¡Que Shiki te lleve! Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a tus hermanas en cuanto acabe la fiesta

Rima sonrió de medio lado antes de sujetar a Shiki del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el lugar donde Seiren había estacionado el coche del pelirrojo. Subieron en silencio, interrumpido solo por el sonido del motor al partir. Shiki la observó de reojo, notando solo su perfil iluminando por las luces de las calles desiertas que la joven miraba con afán a través de la ventana entreabierta. Los alborotados cabellos se apegaban a sus mejillas, su nariz era pequeña y tan refinada como los rasgos del rostro en el que se encontraba, mientras que los labios permanecían entreabiertos, ligeramente hinchados por las muchas veces que la había visto mordérselos con ansiedad. Aun de perfil, su idea de que Rima era como una fina muñeca de porcelana no se alteraba en lo más mínimo, solo la reafirmaba. Alcanzaba a entender el porqué de que sus hermanos la sobreprotegieran con tanta insistencia, no debía ser fácil ignorar la fragilidad que la joven aparentaba.

-detente en esa plaza –habló de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con rudeza –quiero subir allí –finalmente cayó en cuenta de que pasaban por fuera de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, cuyo mayor atractivo eran los ascensores de vidrio que llegaban hasta la azotea y permitían una amplia visión -¿Podemos?

-le dije a Zero que te llevaría a tu casa

-sí, y él dijo que volverían cuando la fiesta acabara –le recordó rodando los ojos –aún no es ni media noche, Kaname y Kain trabajan hasta muy tarde, y creo que faltaba mucho para que la fiesta terminara, ¿Podemos subir o no?

-ya que… -se estaciono cerca frente al edificio, que a esas horas debía de estar vacio. Los ascensores funcionaban a toda hora, lo que facilito los caprichos de la peli naranja, quien casi lo arrastró para que se apresurara, mientras él murmuraba un calmado "_los ascensores seguirán allí Rima". _

Subieron al primero, y Shiki presiono el botón que los llevaría hasta la azotea del lugar. Era un lugar tranquilo que se disfrutaba mucho cuando se tenía una buena compañía como lo era Rima, además deducía que la joven no quería llegar aún a su casa.

El viaje en el ascensor se realizo en un cómodo silencio por parte de ambos. Rima iba casi pegada al vidrio, admirando la belleza de las luces de la ciudad por la noche, lamentándose de no haberse ido antes a vivir allí. Shiki por su parte, la observaba completamente divertido, apoyado junto a ella con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¿Por qué no miras también? –le preguntó de pronto, notando que el joven iba de tal forma que le daba la espalda a la hermosa vista frente a ellos

-he subido muchas veces –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Con otras chicas? –un nudo en la garganta le hizo tener problemas para pronunciar la última palabra, le molestaba imaginárselo con otras mujeres

-eran chicas, claro

-¿Tus novias?

-no… -esa respuesta la calmó. Soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se recargó nuevamente contra el grueso vidrio –Yuuki y Yori amaban subir a estos ascensores de niñas, como mamá no tenía tiempo, yo las traía, resultaba divertido hacer de hermano responsable cuando apenas soy 3 años mayor que ellas –Rima asintió, comprendiendo sus palabras. Ella no podía sentirse igual con sus hermanos, ya que siempre era Kaname quien la sacaba a pasear, y eran 5 años de diferencia entre ellos

-¿Has tenido muchas? –cambio de tema rápidamente, ya que deseaba conocer mejor la vida personal de Shiki, quería conocerlo mejor a él y no a su historia familiar. El pelirrojo la observó confundido, sin captarle la idea –novias, ¿Has tenido muchas?

-he tenido algunas, no es algo que vaya a negar –le contestó con indiferencia –aunque solo 2 han sido noviazgos serios

-¿amaste a alguna de ellas?

-no… no me enamoré de ninguna, supongo que a Sakura la quise más que a las otras, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que fue el noviazgo más maduro que he tenido, además, es la única que logró la aceptación de mis hermanas

-¿Alguna vez te han dado problemas con tus novias? ¿Problemas serios?

-bueno… antes de Sakura estuvo Akane –rió de medio lado antes de volverse hacia Rima –Yuuki y ella se gritaron, se gritaron cosas muy feas en nuestra casa, no se soportaban… obviamente le pedí que se fuera y no volviera más, nadie le grita a mi hermana aparte de mí –Rima sonrió y se apartó de su lado, alejándose unos pasos y apoyándose en el vidrio frente a él

-¿Por qué se odiaban tanto? –el pelirrojo se quedó mudo, por un instante, momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salieron a la azotea del edificio, Rima inhalo el frío aire y se volteo hacia Shiki, quien la observaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-digamos que nos encontró en una situación bastante… comprometedora

-ah… ya veo –él se encogió de hombros observando las luces de la ciudad mientras un tenso silencio se mantenía entre ambos –no lo hice a propósito

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-mis padres…cuando fue el accidente… me golpee en la cabeza, los médicos dijeron que no me traería ninguna complicación, pero a medida que pasaban los días recordaba menos cosas de ellos, hasta que solo mantuve los recuerdos claros de los minutos antes de que nuestro coche se volcara, recupere algunos momentos borrosos de mi infancia con mis padres, pero eso es todo. No te lo dije antes porque no me gusta hablar de mi pésima memoria

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Rima asintió jugando con su cabello –es decir que los médicos se equivocaron

-pues sí, de hecho, además de haber olvidado tantas cosas importantes para mí, suelo tener una pésima memoria… Aidou e Ichijo siempre son los que recuerdan las cosas por mí, como compromisos, exámenes… esa es una de las razones por las que suelo olvidar a los chicos que conozco en fiestas de una noche a otra

-me alegra que no puedas olvidarte de mí –bromeo Shiki, haciéndola sonreír. –así tendrás que aprender a convivir conmigo para toda tu vida

-¿Por qué toda mi vida?

-bueno, al paso que van tus hermanos, seremos cuñados por mucho tiempo, quién sabe, tal vez hasta terminemos siendo una enorme familia…


	10. Chapter 10

La deliciosa fragancia de los cerezos que decoraban el jardín trasero de la casa lleno de golpe los pulmones de Rima, quien permanecía recostada sobre el verde césped, observando las nubes con aburrimiento. Ichijo llegó a sentarse a su lado, destruyendo su paz con la conversación telefónica. Rodó los ojos y se incorporó, observándolo con molestia mientras el pelirrubio no se daba por aludido y simplemente conversaba como si el mundo dependiera de ello.

Minutos despuésZero, por lo que su anterior paraíso se convirtió en el peor de las plazas públicas. Se colocó de pie y fue hasta la cocina por algo de comer mientras sus hermanos pasaban por alto su presencia.

-eh Rima, ¿Por qué no ves quien busca? –le gritó Ichiru desde su habitación, haciendo mención de los golpes en la puerta. Chasqueó la lengua y le dio una rápida mordida a su manzana antes de dejarla sobre la mesa de la cocina y salir al salón. Una alta chica de largo y ondulado cabello rubio, ojos color miel y delicados pómulos apareció frente a ella, extendiéndole los brazos como si a su hija saludara. Tras de ella pudo fácilmente reconocer a Kaito, quien parecía más aburrido que otra cosa

-¡Sara! –exclamó animada abrazando a la bella joven, quien también parecía emocionada de verla. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo y los hizo pasar -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-vine a ver a mi novio a su pequeña hermanita, ¿Qué más? ¿Dónde está Ichijo?

-En el jardín, iré por él

-yo voy –se apresuró a decir Kaito, a quien no veía desde hace casi 2 semanas

-y dime pequeña Rima, ¿Qué tal tu nueva vida?

-Está bien, tengo varias amigas y la escuela es fácil

-¿Algún novio? –Rima negó y la joven borró su sonrisa con decepción, lo que hizo reír a la peli naranja -¡Tienes que buscar un novio aunque sea a escondidas de estos brutos! -Ambas rieron ante el comentario de la joven.

Había conocido a Sara cuando acababa de cumplir los 12 años. En ese entonces Ichijo se la había presentado como una amiga, aunque fue solo cosa de semanas antes de que se convirtieran en novios, de eso ya habían pasado 4 años. Siempre le había agradado la pelirrubia, la única mujer que había convivido tanto tiempo con ella, era casi como su hermana mayor y siempre estaba ayudándola con los celos excesivos de los Cross.

Ichijo llegó segundos después, casi corriendo para poder abrazar a su amada novia y mejor amiga, quien no tardo en corresponderle con emoción. No era raro que se extrañaran, habían pasado casi 2 meses sin verse. Kaito suspiró y se alejo, llevándose a Rima con él hasta la habitación de la joven, donde Aidou permanecía recostado escuchando música con los ojos cerrados. El peli marrón tomo una almohada y la colocó sobre su cara, haciendo que el joven comenzara a moverse con insistencia.

-¿¡Qué haces idiota!? –gritó Aidou una vez que se liberó. Kaito y Rima sonrieron, sentándose en la cama junto a él

-también me agrada verte de nuevo primo

-me agradas más cuando no tratas de asesinarme –se quejó él guardando su celular -¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, quise venir a verlos, además alguien tenía que guiar a Sara y… -se contuvo mientras cambiaba de lugar a la cama de Rima

-¿Es idea mía o solo son excusas para cubrir el hecho de que viniste para ver a Yori? –le preguntó su prima recostándose junto a Aidou

-bueno, quería verla –admitió suspirando como embobado mientras Aidou chasqueaba la lengua -¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿No ha preguntado por mí?

-no… -contestó Aidou antes de que su melliza alcanzara a pronunciar palabra

-¡No mientas! Se acordó de ti Kaito, de hecho dijo que te diéramos sus saludos cuando llamaras, oye Aidou, no le mientas a nuestro primo, ¿Acaso no es obvio que le gusta Yori? –Aidou alzó una ceja y debió la mirada con molestia

-por cierto primo, ¿Qué tal va tu noviazgo?

-¿Noviaz…? ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ya terminamos –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés –es mejor ser amigos con derechos

-ya veo…

-oye Kaito, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Yori? –propuso Rima, a quien le emocionaba la idea de que su primo fuera novio de su pequeña y tímida amiga

-bueno…

-¡Voy con ustedes! Quiero hablar con Yuuki –los tres jóvenes fueron hasta la casa de los Kuran luego de que Aidou saludara rápidamente a Sara en el salón y Rima terminara de comer su manzana.

..

..

-¿A qué crees que se refiera con que nos tiene una sorpresa? –preguntó María jugando con su cabello mientras permanecía recostada en el sofá

-hmm… mamá suele ser muy rara –murmuró Yuuki imitando su posición en el sofá del lado

-es la primera vez que pasamos tanto tiempo sin verla –habló esta vez Ruka quitando los pies de María de encima de la pequeña mesa de vidrio -¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Unos 8 meses?

-sí, y la última vez que la vimos dijo que tenía un novio –Yori se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara mientras su melliza le hacia un espacio en el sofá –no creo que se vaya a casar

-mamá sabe muy bien que en esta casa no puede meter a ningún hombre –Shiki se sentó junto a María, quien sonrió de medio lado –no confío en que ningún hombre pueda soportar la tentación de vivir bajo el mismo techo que 5 chicas guapas

-al menos nuestro hermanito nos considera guapas –murmuró Seiren –de cualquier forma, ¿A qué hora dijo que llegaba? –los otros 5 se encogieran de hombros al mismo tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ni siquiera se les pasó por la mente que fuera su madre, ella tenía sus propias llaves. Todos intercambiaron miradas, hasta que fue Yori quien abrió

-¡Hola Yori! –fue el animado saludo por parte de Aidou antes de darle un repentino beso en la mejilla y abrirse paso para poder entrar

-Ho-hola –tartamudeo ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar – ¿Rima? ¿Buscas a Ruka?

-realmente vine para acompañar a mi primo –murmuró la peli naranja dándole un empujón a Kaito –llegó hace poco y se moría de ganas de verte

-no digas esas cosas Rima

-¿Desde cuándo eres el tímido? –rió ella dejándolo solo con la peli castaña para poder saludar a su amiga

-hola Yori

-hola… -¿Sabes? Ese día que te vi en la fiesta tenia la duda de cómo te verías sin tu disfraz… ahora creo que me gusta más esta Yori que la que vestía de ángel –ella se sonrojo, sonriendo a modo de agradecimiento mientras lo hacía pasar –es bueno verte de nuevo

-me alegra saber que te morías de ganas por verme –bromeó Yori sin acercarse a sus hermano

-bueno… ese día ni siquiera me diste tu numero

-no recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido

-oye, estás muy rápida hoy día, es grato conversar contigo, creo que tendré que visitar a mis primos con más frecuencia –sonrió de medio lado antes de acariciarle el cabello ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanos mayores –hey, creo que Rima no es la única sobreprotegida

-nadie me sobre protege –susurró Yori recuperando su clásica timidez –Shiki me cuida desde lejos

-ya veo…

Yori sonrió levemente, dejando que la mano del joven jugara cuidadosamente con su cabello. Después de todo, no era ninguna caricia atrevida como para alejarlo, además la hacía sentirse especial, ese chico había dicho que ella era la más hermosa de todas sus hermanas, y aunque sabía que eso no podía ser cierto, le agradaba que él lo creyera así. Aunque hubiese dado cualquier cosa para quien hubiera pronunciado esas palabras hubiese sido el pelirrubio de linda sonrisa.

Del otro lado del salón, Shiki observaba con extremo cuidado cada movimiento que ese joven hacia con su hermana. Una mínima señal de aprovechamiento y saltaría de su lugar para romperle unos pocos huesos. Tan concentrado estaba observando que ni siquiera notó cuando una a una sus hermanas fueron retirándose. Ruka y Seiren fueron a preparar la habitación de su madre para cuando esta llegara, María y Yuuki subieron junto a Aidou a la habitación de la peli plateada, y Yori seguía conversando con Kaito junto a la puerta.

-deberías relajarte, mi primo no es ningún pervertido –murmuró de pronto Rima a su lado –si lo fuera no lo habría dejado acercarse a Yori

-nunca dije que lo fuera

-lo miras como si desconfiaras de él

-desconfío de todos los hombres que se acercan a mis hermanas, supongo que sabes a qué me refiero

-si estas insinuando que mis hermanos desconfían hasta de los profesores que se acercan a mí… no estarías exagerando del todo –bromeó la peli naranja, haciéndolo sonreír –las demás parecen algo inquietas… ¿Estaban ocultando un cadáver antes de que llegáramos?

-claro, el del ex novio de Ruka

-muy gracioso

-hoy llega mamá, y dijo que nos tendría una sorpresa –Rima lo observó en silencio, soplando su flequillo con disimulo –las sorpresas de mamá por lo general son… demasiado sorpresivas

-eso… ¿Es malo?

-lo es si conoces a mi madre

-Shiki…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué no les damos algo de privacidad? –murmuró refiriéndose a Yori y Kaito. El pelirrojo la observó desconfiado, soltando el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla a la cocina. Obviamente quería vigilar a su hermana, pero las ganas de estar a solas con Rima era mucho más tentadora.

..

..

-¡Ya llegó mamá!

El fuerte grito resonó por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Yuuki y María no tardaron en reconocer la voz de su madre, mientras que Yori y Kaito, que conversaban en el salón, se quedaron casi sordos. Rima desde la cocina pudo comprender al fin de donde había heredado Yuuki sus tan buenos pulmones a la vez que Shiki dejaba el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de cocina antes de colocarse de pie.

Salieron de su escondite rápidamente, antes de que Aidou alcanzara si quiera a notar que se habían encerrado los dos solos en la cocina, si eso pasaba de seguro comenzarían con una cacería que tendría como premio la cabeza de Shiki.

La madre de los Kuran era una mujer alta de largas y contorneadas piernas, bien formado físico, de cabello rojo ondulado que llegaba hasta su estrecha cintura y alegres ojos marrones similares a los de las mellizas más pequeñas. Podía fácilmente reconocerse su trabajo como modelo por su apariencia, lo que no podía comprender Rima era de donde habían heredado el cabello las 3 hermanas mayores. Pero lo que nadie en esa casa alcanzaba a comprender era de dónde había salido el bebé que la mujer exhibía con total orgullo entre sus brazos.

-mamá… ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Seiren inspeccionando a la pequeña criatura que se removía en los brazos de la pelirroja

-querrás decir quién es, es una bebé, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¿Qué hace una bebé en tus brazos? –atacó esta vez Shiki, quien se mantenía apartado junto a Rima

-ella es Rin, su hermanita

-¿¡Hermana!? –el fuerte grito que hicieron los hermanos Kuran termino por asustar a la niña

-claro, su hermanita Rin acaba de cumplir los 3 meses de nacida, ¿A qué es una preciosura?

-¡Es muy linda! –Gritó Yuuki corriendo para tomar a la niña de fino cabello rojizo y ojos azules tan oscuros como los de su único hermano –se parece mucho a ti Shiki

-¡Es cierto! Es una de las razones por las que es tan bella, igual a su hermano mayor –murmuró la emocionada mujer apoyando las palabras de su hija -¿No piensan saludar a su nueva hermanita? Que descortesía de su parte chicas… -las otras 4 jóvenes se reunieron con Yuuki y su madre, mientras que Shiki se mantuvo en su lugar

-no niego que es linda pero… ¿¡Podrías por favor explicarme cómo es que no nos avisaste que tendrías un bebé!?

-no le grites a tu madre jovencito, por cierto, no había notado que tenían visitas – se apresuró a cambiar de tema, acercándose a Rima, quien la observaba confundida junto a su mellizo, mientras Kaito se encontraba tras de ellos –no me habían dicho que la familia había crecido, ¡Tu novia es muy linda hijo!

-Rima no es mi novia –aclaró el pelirrojo implorando por paciencia –ninguno de ellos es novio de nadie de esta casa, y no cambies el tema

-esas cosas se hablan en privado hijo, por ahora déjame descansar… ¿Podrían ayudar con el equipaje mío y de Rin? –preguntó dirigiéndose a los tres únicos hombres presentes –tú niña, ¿De dónde eres?

-vivo en la casa de enfrente…

-¿Eres amiga de Shiki?

-soy amiga de sus hijas –murmuró en voz baja

-entonces no eres amiga de Shiki… vaya, que pena

-soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero no sé si yo y él somos amigos exactamente –la mujer asintió en silencio, pasándose la mano por el cabello –etto… ¿Se acabó el interrogatorio?

-¡Me encanta tu estilo! Eres tan directa… me encantan las mujeres así, eres perfecta para ser la novia de mi hijo, creo que la soledad lo ha vuelto un amargado

-…-Rima se encogió de hombros y fue donde su amiga Ruka, quien acababa de tomar a la niña en brazos –es muy linda…

-claro… aunque creo que esta vez mi madre exagero con su sorpresa –le comentó la joven en voz baja -¿No quieres cargarla?

-nunca he tomado a un bebé

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo –Rima sujetó con cuidado el pequeño bulto rosa que su amiga dejó en sus brazos. Realmente era una niña muy parecida a Shiki, sin duda sería muy guapa cuando creciera –se te da muy bien Rima

-¿tú lo habías hecho alguna vez?

-la hermana de mamá tiene dos hijas, Tsukiko, que es de la misma edad que Yuuki y Yori, y Kaede, que tiene 2 años, solía cuidar de ella cuando mi tía vivía en la ciudad

-entonces sabes mucho de niños

-¡Claro que no! Cuidar de Kaede fue una experiencia que no quiero repetir –ambas sonrieron disimuladamente ante las palabras de Ruka –creo que Shiki terminara asesinando a mi madre

-¿Siempre son así?

-digamos que a mamá le gusta hacerlo enfadar, a veces pareciera que Shiki es el padre y mamá solo una más de sus hijas

-Rima, creo que lo mejor sería irnos –dijo Aidou apareciendo a su lado. La peli naranja asintió en silencio antes de entregarle la niña a Ruka y seguir a su mellizo hasta donde estaban Kaito y Yori despidiéndose

-¿Cuándo te irás? –le pregunto la peli castaña al joven jugando con sus dedos

-esta noche… supongo que no me iré junto a Sara

-¿Quién es Sara?

-la novia de Ichijo, vino a visitarlo –explico Rima suspirando

-bueno… con la llegada de mamá no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre –se lamentó Yori suspirando a la par con su amiga –me hubiera gustado enseñarte la ciudad

-¿los dos solos? –Preguntó Aidou alarmado –n-no creo que Shiki los dejara

-yo puedo ir con ellos, no sería una molestia para ustedes –murmuró Rima encogiéndose de hombros

-vendré a verte durante la semana –se limitó a decir Kaito –entonces saldremos con Rima, los tres juntos para que tu hermano esté tranquilo

-será genial

-ya nos vamos, despídenos de tu madre –pidió Aidou dándole un beso en la mejilla a la joven, quien bajó la mirada con nerviosismo

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión Yori –se despidió el peli marrón saliendo tras su primo

-por cierto, tu madre es muy linda –dijo Rima cerrando la puerta tras de sí

..

..

-y bien…–murmuró Shiki una vez que la niña se hubo dormido al fin en los brazos de María -¿Por qué no nos contaste de Rin?

-les dije que tenía un novio

-pero no que estabas embarazada de él, ni siquiera nos dijiste su nombre… -comentó Ruka -¿Qué apellido tiene Rin?

-pues… es una Kuran tal como ustedes

-no nos digas que tu novio es alguno de los hermanos de nuestro padre

-¡Claro que no! Es… uno de sus primos, lo conocí en una sesión, es fotógrafo y muy apuesto, y las cosas solo pasaron

-¿Solo pasaron? Mamá, nos visitaste hace 8 meses… ¿Era mucha molestia contarnos que estabas embarazada?

-tenía 4 meses entonces… -comentó ella riendo –quería que fuera una sorpresa para ustedes

-¡Vaya que lo fue! –Shiki chasqueó la lengua mientras sus hermanas se mantenían en absoluto silencio -¿Cuándo se van?

-etto… yo me iré dentro de una semana para realizar un trabajo en París… Rin se quedará con ustedes

-¿Qué? Es… es una broma ¿Verdad?

-no puedo llevármela conmigo, y Key está en España… solo puedo recurrir a mis lindos hijos para que la cuiden por el tiempo que esté fuera

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-hmm… bueno, luego de París está la semana de la moda en Berlín… y luego otros cuantos proyectos, ya saben cosas así, supongo que podríamos vernos de nuevo en unos… ¿3 o 4 meses?

-¿Por qué tuviste otra hija si no pensabas cuidar de ella? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Te comportas peor que una niña!

-Ya te dije que no me grites, soy tu madre, no lo olvides jovencito

-entonces compórtate como tal, nosotros estamos en la preparatoria todo el día, luego en el restaurante… Yuuki, Yori y María acaban de empezar a trabajar también, ¿Quién pretendes que cuide a Rin durante ese tiempo? Ni siquiera entre los 6 ganamos suficiente dinero como para pagar además una niñera

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo llevarme a Rin conmigo y creí que ustedes como sus hermanos mayores podrían cuidarla, pero ya entiendo… no la quieres porque no son hijos del mismo padre, jamás pensé que mi lindo hijo mayor fuera así –Shiki suspiró con cansancio, observando de reojo a su hermanita, que dormía en brazos de María

-eres una manipuladora –murmuró al fin colocándose de pie para ir a su habitación

-eso… qué significa

-significa que Rin se quedara con nosotros –explicó Ruka sirviendo un vaso de agua fría para su hermano mayor –y que ya verá la forma de cuidar de ella

-mamá, ¿Qué le trajiste además de pañales? –preguntó Yori tímidamente

-bueno, algo de ropa y leche… les dejaré dinero para que compren lo que haga falta… arreglen la habitación que utiliza tu prima cuando viene para Rin, si Tsukiko nos visita, tendrá que dormir con Ruka, no por nada cada dormitorio tiene dos camas

-supongo que podremos comenzar cuando a Shiki se le quite el mal humor…

-¿No dijo Rima que estaba buscando un empleo de medio tiempo? –Recordó María pasando a la niña a los brazos de su madre –ella podría cuidar a Rin mientras nosotras trabajemos…

-¿Y mientras estemos en la escuela?

-bueno, podemos llevarla la guardería que está cerca de la preparatoria, Rima podría pasar por ella al salir de clases…

-¿No creen que antes de hacer tantos planes deberían preguntárselo a Rima primero? –Las interrumpió Shiki pasándose una mano por el cabello –mientras tanto… ¿Por qué no la llevas a la pieza de mamá para que duerma más tranquila? –dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña pelirroja


	11. Chapter 11

-no sé… realmente no sé nada de niños, mucho menos de bebés –murmuró Rima dejando de lado el vaso de jugo que le acababa de quitar de las manos a su hermano Zero, quien solo se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y Yuuki.

Acababan de despedirse de su primo Kaito cuando Yuuki, Ruka, y las mellizas María y Seiren, golpearon su puerta para pedirles si podía cuidar de la nueva miembro de la familia Kuran. No es que no le gustara la idea, el asunto era que realmente nunca había cuidado de un bebé y dudaba mucho que podría llegar a hacerlo sola.

-¿Quieren beber algo? –preguntó Zero, que era el único que se encontraba junto a Rima en ese momento y debía actuar como dueño de casa. Las hermanas se encogieron de hombros mientras se colocaba de pie –no se preocupen, de todas formas debo ir a la cocina, ya que mi hermanita me quitó mi jugo

-no reclames y sal –dijo Rima haciéndole gestos con las manos –y sí, tráeles algo de beber

-yo te ayudo si quieres –se ofreció Yuuki colocándose de pie de un solo salto. Zero se encogió de hombros y le indico que lo siguiera

-por favor Rima, solo tendrías que cuidarla durante la tarde, nada del otro mundo

-no te lo pediríamos si no fuera urgente, mamá se va en 5 días y debemos tener todo listo para entonces… ella te enseñará lo básico durante estos días, y tus hermanos pueden ayudarte si quieres, además te pagaremos

-si lo hiciera, no les cobraría –murmuró Rima dudosa –podría hacerlo como un favor… además básicamente tendría que darle de comer y limpiarla… ¿No es así?

-claro, luego se duerme y ya –apoyó María animadamente. Rima iba a hablar cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver a Kaname y Kain, quienes las observaron extrañados

-¡Chicos! ¡Llegaron temprano! –gritó Rima corriendo a saludarlos con entusiasmo –parecen cansados… cenaremos apenas lleguen los demás

-¿Dónde fueron?

-llevaron a Kaito hasta el terminal de buses, deben de estar por volver, mientras deberían darse una ducha

-¿Te dejaron sola?

-estoy con Zero, así que no se preocupen, ya suban y báñense de una vez

-hola chicas… -murmuró Kaname subiendo las escaleras seguido de cerca por su hermano. La peli naranja dio un suspiro y dejó los abrigos de sus hermanos mayores sobre el sofá antes de sentarse junto a sus amigas. Zero y Yuuki se reunieron con ellas segundos después, trayendo algo de jugo para todas

-tardaron demasiado… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? –preguntó María maliciosamente, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana Yuuki

-no digas tonterías…

-escuche voces de hombres… -habló Zero ignorando a la peli plateada -¿Quién llegó?

-Kain y Kaname… les pedí que se dieran una ducha antes de cenar

-entonces Rima… ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuidarás de Rin?

-sí lo hará –Rima se volteó hacia su hermano, quien sonreía de medio lado. –eres buena robando mi jugo, ¿Por qué no lo serías cuidando de una bebé?

-¿Te das cuenta que eso no tiene ningún sentido?

-era mi jugo brujita de ojos azules, además siempre ta han gustado los niños, ¿Qué te lo impide? Irás para que su madre te enseñe lo básico desde mañana, pero irás conmigo y Aidou… no confió en ti

-¿Por qué no? –él desvió la mirada, haciéndola fruncir el ceño con molestia –bueno, Zero ya lo dijo

-¡Gracias Rima! Hasta mañana…

-adiós… -las 4 chicas salieron, dejándolos solos -¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-he visto la forma en que miras al amigo de Ichijo

-se llama Shiki –dijo ella de mala gana. Zero suspiró antes de continuar

-no me gusta la forma en que miras a Shiki, supongo que si él te dejara, te lanzarías a sus brazos de buena gana ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Quién te piensas que soy? Y sí, te equivocas, además, de ser por eso tú hace mucho que te habrías lanzado a los brazos de la novia de Aidou

-ya no son novios…

-ni siquiera es algo que desmientas –murmuró Rima observándolo detenidamente –vaya chico, no puedo creer que te guste Yuuki, es decir, es linda y todo… pero es totalmente distinta a ti

-¿Es idea mía o estas tratando de cambiarme el tema?

-Tú lo estás haciendo ahora hermanito, si me disculpas, iré a terminar de preparar la cena antes de que lleguen los demás

-te ayudaré brujita… y me gusta por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzo a entender –agregó rápidamente el peli plateado, pasando por su lado con prisa. Rima sonrió de medio lado y lo siguió a la cocina.

..

..

Se recostó cuidadosamente junto al pequeño bulto que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, haciendo divertidas muecas con la boca de vez en cuando. Sonrió de medio lado, recordando que les había dicho claramente a las demás que dejaran a Rin en la habitación de su madre, no en la suya. Dio un suspiro y la observó con cuidado, deteniéndose en el poco cabello rojizo que cubría la pequeña cabeza de la niña.

-no nos parecemos –susurró colocándose de pie con suavidad –a mí no me gusta dormir tanto

-eso es lo que tú crees –le murmuró su madre al oído. –tú dormías mucho

-te dije que la dejaras en tu cama

-bueno, quería que estuviera cerca de su hermano mayor para que la cuidara tal como lo hizo con sus otras hermanas

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-estoy preocupada por ti hijo

-no veo porqué –se apresuró a decir Shiki saliendo de la habitación –estoy perfectamente bien

-no te comportas como un chico de tu edad, lo haces por cuidar de tus hermanas, eso lo sé, pero ¿Es necesario ignorar el hecho de que eres aun joven? Las chicas ya son grandes, a excepción de Rin, las demás pueden cuidarse muy bien solas

-claro que no, serían incapaces de defenderse frente a algún hombre

-no todos los hombres se acercan a ellas con malas intenciones, esos chicos que estaban aquí hoy… ¿Por qué los dejas estar a solas con tus hermanas?

-porque Rima me lo pidió –respondió antes de alcanzar a notar lo que había dicho. Su madre asintió con una sonrisa –n-no quise decir eso…

-qué bueno que mencionaste a esa chica

-¿A Rima?

-es una muchacha muy linda ¿No? ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu novia?

-por que aprecio mucho mi vida –murmuró desviando la mirada

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rima es la menor de 7 hermanos, los mayores son todos hombres… y de hecho es la única mujer de toda su familia, su tío, hermanos y primos son mayores que ella, ¿Crees que alguno de los que se acercan a ella salen en bues estado?

-¿Por qué tiene tan poca familia?

-sus padres murieron cuando era una niña, y la única familia que tiene es su tío Kaien y sus dos hijos… si tratara de ser su novio, probablemente me asesinarían antes de poder si quiera tocarle las manos

-pero te gusta –atacó su madre dándole la espalda –pensé que siempre te lanzabas por lo que querías

-¿Quién te dijo que yo la quería? Además de ser así, jamás te lo diría

-¡Eres un niño malo! –reclamó la mujer infantilmente, haciendo un gracioso mohín antes de salir de la habitación con fingido enfado que solo logró causarle una sonrisa a su hijo mayor.

De verdad que tratar de conquistar a una chica como Rima era como un suicidio para cualquier hombre. Ya había sobrevivido a escaparse de la secundaria con ella y llevársela de una fiesta, no tenía intenciones de seguir arriesgando su vida de tal forma. Admitía que sus hermanos la dejaban pasar tiempo con él, quizá por que confiaban en que alguien que cuidaba de tal forma a sus 5 hermanas no intentaría nada extraño con la peli naranja, o tal vez sólo ninguno de los hermano s de Rima había notado la cercanía que mantenían el mayor de los Kuran con la menor de los Cross.

De cualquier forma, Rima representaba para él el fruto prohibido que podías admirar en silencio, sin atreverte a tocarlo siquiera por temor a las consecuencias que este acto podría traer. Él jamás intentaría algo con la peli naranja, aún cuando su compañía era una de las cosas que realmente disfrutaba, además de admirar su belleza imperturbable y su forma de comportarse. Sabía que no podía aspirar a tanto, pero agradecía sinceramente la poca confianza que los Cross habían depositado en él como para permitirle pasar tiempo a solas con la joven.

Le dio una última mirada a su nueva hermanita antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Suspiró con cansancio antes de ir al comedor para reunirse con sus ruidosas hermanas, quienes ya se habían sentado a la mesa a esperas de que Ruka sirviera la cena.

-¿Dónde andaban? –preguntó ayudando a su hermana a servir, cosa que la joven le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa –no las escuche…

-fuimos para pedirle a Rima que cuidara de Rin durante las horas que nosotros estemos en el restaurante del abuelo –dijo Yuuki recibiendo animadamente su comida –ya lo planeamos todo para cuando mamá se vaya…

-¿A sí?

-dejaremos a Rin en la guardería cuando vayamos a clases por la mañana, Rima pasará a buscarla al salir y cuidara de ella hasta que volvamos, le ofrecimos pagarle, pero dijo que lo haría como un favor

-¿Qué favor? –María se encogió de hombros

-no nos dijo, tal vez le quedaremos debiendo un favor –se limitó a decir la peli plateada dándole una probada a su crema de verduras -¡Ruka! Esta exquisita

-de todas formas… ¿Sabe algo acerca de cuidar bebés?

-no más de lo que sabemos nosotras –murmuró Seiren, para quien su relación con los bebés se limitaba simplemente a admirarlos cuando eran lindos

-cualquier persona en el mundo sabe mucho más de bebes que tú –la acusó Yuuki riendo disimuladamente, mientras su hermana trataba de asesinarla con la mirada

-por lo mismo, dijo que vendría para que mamá le enseñara lo básico –retomo el tema Ruka, temiendo que esas dos comenzaran a lanzarse la comida por la cabeza –supongo que no te molesta

-en lo más mínimo… de hecho, estaba deseando tener unos minutos a solas con ella –sus 6 hijos la observaron confusos, dejando de lado la comida y las discusiones para centrar su atención en la mujer que encabezaba la mesa familiar –ya saben, me interesa mucho conocer a la chica que logró involucrarse con tanta facilidad en su círculo tan intimo, los conozco muy bien, y jamás antes habían dejado que nadie viniera a su casa

-eso es porque viven en frente –dijo Shiki de mala gana

-¡No les quites el crédito Shiki!

-no lo hago

-en fin, para mí, siempre será bien recibida

-no sabes lo mucho que la emocionara saberlo –volvió a murmurar el pelirrojo con evidente sarcasmo, que le costó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre -¡Oye! ¡Dolió!

-esa era la idea niñito malcriado –él chasqueó la lengua mientras sus hermanas reían por lo bajo

..

..

La fuerte luz del sol que se filtraba por las oscuras cortinas del cuarto de la joven la hicieron removerse con inquietud, maldiciendo en voz muy baja a su mellizo, quien parecía disfrutar mucho el hecho de no dejarla dormir. Lanzó un molesto bufido antes de sacar la cabeza de su escondite bajo la almohada, y buscar al culpable de tanta molestia en la habitación. Suspiro con pesadez al reparar en que estaba sola allí, y señales del pelirrubio no parecían haber por ningún lado. Ni modo, tendría que levantarse de todas formas, pero obviamente se vengaría de Aidou, ¡Nadie se daba el gusto de molestarla durante su sueño y salía ileso!

Luego de pensarlo durante unos pocos minutos, decidió que lo único que enfadaba a su mellizo era el hecho de que usara su ropa… toda su ropa, incluyendo la ropa interior. Buscó en el closet del pelirrubio, sacando una de sus poleras favoritas, la cual combinaba perfectamente con los Short de mezclilla blanca que Kaname le había obsequiado hace unos meses, luego buscó en la ropa interior del joven, optando por unos bóxers plomos. Rió maliciosamente antes de dejar todo como estaba en un principio, y decidió tomar una ducha antes de bajar.

-¡Conozco esa polera! –Gritó Aidou apenas la vio entrar -¡Rima! ¡Te he dicho que no la uses!

-y yo te he dicho a ti que detesto que dejes las cortinas abiertas –se limitó a contestar ella sentándose junto a su mellizo, quien rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras la veía sonreír disimuladamente –digamos que ahora estamos en paz

-no eres más que una bruja de ojos azules –lo escuchó susurrar mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Los gemelos suspiraron, ya acostumbrados a esas discusiones, aunque eran mucho más normal entre Zero y la peli naranja, o como solía llamarla el joven, la brujita de ojos azules

-terminen de desayunar pronto –ordenó Zero con voz autoritaria –acaba de venir la novia de Ichiru para decir que su madre te estaba esperando Rima

-¡Que no es mi novia!

-¿Por qué la besaste en la fiesta entonces?

-¡Eres un bocazas!

-sería genial que nos dejaran desayunar en paz –sugirió Ichijo reuniéndose con ellos. Kaname y Kain se habían ido muy temprano, por lo que esta vez no desayunarían con sus hermanos mayores -¿Por qué pelean tan temprano?

-¡Rima saco mi ropa de nuevo!

-¡Este idiota dejó las cortinas abiertas!

-¡Dijo que María es mi novia y que la besé!

-¡me dijo bocazas!

Los gritos instantáneos de los 4 menores se mezclaron en el aire, creando un ensordecedor ruido que obligó al pelirrubio mayor a proteger sus oídos a fin de no perder para siempre la audición. Dio un suspiro y los observó con el ceño fruncido a modo de regaño, concentrándose en el desayuno que había servido en su puesto desde hace ya varios minutos. No se daría el tiempo de tratar de razonar con ellos, ya que era algo prácticamente imposible, era mucho más fácil ignorarlos, Kaname y Kain lo hacían todo el tiempo con muy buenos resultados.

-recuerda que iré contigo y Aidou –murmuró Zero preparándose para recoger los platos sucios

-yo diría que te mueres por ver a la ex de nuestro hermanito –murmuró Ichiru en tono burlón, buscando venganza contra su gemelo

-¿Yuuki? –preguntó Aidou extrañado. -¿Te gusta Yuuki?

-yo… no escuches todo lo que este idiota te dice –trató de desviar el tema

-responde Zero, ¿Te gusta Yuuki?

-de verdad, sabiendo que era tu novia jamás desee que pasara

-eso… eso es genial –dijo el pelirrubio en un susurro –de verdad, que te guste Yuuki es fantástico

-¿Por qué?

-pues… la razón por la que preferimos ser solo amigos fue que a Yuuki le gusta este idiota, además como amigos es mejor

-¿Lo dices enserio? –asintió sin ánimos antes de subir a su cuarto, seguido por su melliza, quien lo observaba atentamente

-Rima… -la llamó casi rogando que no abriera la boca, cosa que ella nunca obedecía

-pasó… ¿Verdad? Te enamoraste de Yuuki tal cómo pasó aquella vez con Sora, siempre serás igual

-esta vez será distinto… -murmuró sin atreverse a desmentir las palabras de su melliza, menor que él por 6 minutos –podré superarlo de buena forma, puedo muy bien ser su amigo y verla con él, sé que podré hacerlo, debo poder

-Quieres poder hacerlo, sería lo mejor que podrías decir hermano –Aidou suspiró mientras la peli naranja se dejaba caer sobre la cama del joven –deseo que puedas hacerlo

-yo también… por otro lado, logramos que Zero se fijara en Yuuki –Rima lo observó con dulzura, acercándose para besarlo en la mejilla tal como lo hacía de niña, cuando el pelirrubio se hacia una herida y ella debía besársela para que el dolor se fuera -¿Eso por qué?

-para que se te quite el dolor –Aidou la abrazó de pronto, lanzándose sobre la cama con ella -¿eso por qué?

-por sacar mis cosas

Rima sonrió colocándose de pie casi forzadamente, tratando de librarse del firme agarre de su hermano, quien no parecía querer ceder. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería golpearlo con la almohada, cosa que le dio bastantes buenos resultados. Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe de venganza del pelirrubio y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Le gustaba jugar así con su hermano, y por mucho que pasaran los años era una de las pocas costumbres que aún mantenían, él y el resto de los Cross. Era una de las pocas cosas que les gustaba de las cosas que su tío Kaien les había inculcado desde niños, las constantes muestras de afectos entre ellos. Para ser sincera, y por primera vez desde que se habían mudado hace mucho más de un mes, comenzaba a extrañar a su tío el loco, era una presencia que hacía falta de vez en cuando, aunque sólo de vez en cuando. Por el momento… se conformaba con saber que vería a Shiki otra vez, eso era suficiente para ella.

..

..

-y así es cómo se prepara el biberón de mi querida Rin –finalizó la mujer lavando los platos que sus hijos habían ensuciado durante el desayuno. Rima asintió en silencio, tomando el biberón recién preparado –con eso solo te queda dárselo

-¿Ahora?

-claro, está durmiendo en la habitación de Shiki, puedes pedirle que vaya por ella o ir y dársela allí, bueno, eso si tus hermanos te dejan hacerlo –la joven no se atrevió a discutir, ya que sabía que perdería la batalla con la madre de los Kuran, ahora sabia que la terquedad era algo de familia. Fue hasta el salón, donde se encontraban Aidou junto a los hermanos Kuran, a excepción de Yuuki, quien había ido al jardín trasero para conversar tranquilamente con Zero, y de María, que estaba en su cuarto.

-etto… Shiki, ¿Me llevas a tu cuarto?

-¿¡Qué cosa!? –exclamó Aidou aterrorizado, observándola como si fuese un bicho raro o algo así

-debo darle el biberón a Rin, y su madre me dijo que estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Shiki –se explicó con mayor claridad, haciendo que su hermano soltara un suspiro de alivio mientras el pelirrojo se colocaba de pie, dejando un espacio en medio de Ruka y Seiren -¿No vienes Aidou?

-estarán con una bebé de 3 meses, ¿Qué podrían hacer cómo para que yo deba vigilarlos? –Rima sonrió de medio lado, caminando tras el joven

-él tiene razón –murmuró Shiki deteniéndose frente a las escaleras –mi cuarto es la primera puerta al subir, si quieres te acompaño en caso de que necesites ayuda con Rin

-_"Te necesito a ti" _–estuvo tentada a decirle la joven desviando la mirada de la de él. No podía estar pensando esas cosas –me gustaría que subieras conmigo, y-yo nunca jamás le he dado el biberón a un bebé –Shiki sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo mientras retomaba el camino -¿A qué te referías con que Aidou tenía razón?

-me refería… a que ¿Qué podría hacerte yo en una habitación con una bebé de 3 meses vigilándonos?

-jamás intentarías nada conmigo –dijo la peli naranja en un susurro que resultó casi inaudible para el joven, quien se detuvo de golpe, volteando con lentitud mientras seguía procesando sus palabras

-¿Por qué lo dices Rima? –Preguntó directamente -¿Quieres que intente hacerte algo?

-N-no me refería a e-eso, olvídalo –tartamudeo tratando de pasar de largo, sólo quedaban un par de escalones y llegaría a terreno firme, no le temía a las escaleras, pero el temblor de sus piernas la hicieron dudar de si podrían seguir sosteniéndola –es decir… olvídalo –Shiki la observó confundido, dejándola pasar, siguiéndola con la mirada antes de que esta se detuviera dudosa frente a la primera puerta. Dio un suspiro y se colocó tras de ella -¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan Shiki? –Se volteó con tal rapidez que él no alcanzo a alejarse, por lo que el rostro de la joven quedó justo frente a su pecho, alzó levemente la vista para chocar sus azules con los de él -¿Qué hacia especiales a Akane y Sakura para que llegaras a quererlas?

- ¿Qué las hacia especiales? –dudó unos segundos, que para ella se hicieron eternos –no sé, solo me gustaron y ya, las veo y me parecen curiosas, interesantes de conocer

-¿Para que una chica te guste depende de la primera impresión que te cause? –se decepciono al instante, ya que si recordaba en algo el momento en que se vieron por primera vez… solo se la quedo mirando por un instante a los ojos

-esa es básicamente la idea

-¿Qué impresión te cause yo?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? –Desviarse del tema no era algo que le agradara al joven, y muy pocas veces recurría a ello para no responder a alguna pregunta -¿Quieres saber si me gustaste o no? ¿Por qué querrías saber eso?

-_"es más idiota de lo que imaginé" _–pensó María, quien los espiaba desde su cuarto –_"jamás pensé que a Rima le gustara nuestro hermano, y el muy idiota…" _

-yo pregunte primero –recordó la peli naranja volviéndose para darle nuevamente la espalda

-pues... la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste… -la respuesta de Shiki se vio interrumpida por el repentino llanto de Rin y la maldición que se escucho desde la habitación de María y Seiren –creo que está hambrienta

-claro –sonrió resignada, entrando a la habitación mientras el pelirrojo alzaba la vista para luego dirigirla a la puerta de la habitación de las peli plateadas. Tenía la impresión de que María lo estaba observando, aun así prefirió seguir a Rima en vez de castigarla. La joven acababa de tomar cuidadosamente a la pequeña, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sonrió de medio lado, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para acomodarle el biberón –así debes dárselo para que el aire no se acumule

-¿Qué pasaría si se acumula aire?

-tendrá cólicos –se limitó a decir recargándose en la pared frente a ella para observarla mejor. Traía las mismas coletas de siempre, una polera morada, seguramente de unos de sus hermanos, short de mezclilla y deportivas blancas con decoraciones en tonos fucsias.

Lucia realmente bella con un bebé en brazos, y lo hacía bastante bien para ser la primera vez. Era extraño imaginarse que esa bella joven que hacia graciosos gestos mientras le hablaba a Rin para que esta se bebiera toda la leche, era la misma muchacha que convivía a diario con 6 hombres celopatas. Aun vestida con ropa de ellos lucía hermosa, le gustaba esa chica, realmente le gustaba, pero eso nunca era suficiente para que sus relaciones prosperaran. Le había gustado Akane, le había gustado Sakura también, y ambas habían terminado odiándolo. Akane por preferir a sus hermanas y ponerse en defensa de ellas, y Sakura, que aunque había tenido una muy buena relación con las 5 hermanas Kuran, lo odio porque nunca fue capaz de amarla como ella quería. Rima le gustaba, pero además de eso disfrutaba de su compañía, la disfrutaba al punto de olvidar a sus hermanas por ella, por eso no quería tener una relación con ella, no quería arriesgarse a que la peli naranja lo odiara y no volviera a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en ella, el biberón de su hermanita estaba casi vacío, lo que lo hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado perdido en sus pensamientos como para que Rin se bebiera todo el biberón. Rima lo observaba expectante, a la espera de que le dijera qué debía hacer. Se acercó a ella nuevamente, volteando a Rin y apoyándola en el hombro de la joven.

-golpéale la espalda

-¿Qué?

-cálmate, no es maltrato, pero debes asegurarte de que no se acumulen los gases que ingirió mientras se bebía la leche

-¡Pero si se la di tal cómo me dijiste!

-pero es algo normal en los bebés Rima, ahora hazlo, ni muy suave ni con mucha fuerza, te acostumbrarás con el paso de los días –ella sonrió, haciendo exactamente lo que el pelirrojo le había indicado.

-sabes mucho de bebés

-Tsukiko me enseñó –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

-Tsukiko es tu prima ¿Verdad? –Asintió en silencio, restándole importancia – ¿Cómo es ella?

-tímida, bella, lista, frágil… se parece mucho a Yori, sólo que mucho más tímida. Físicamente el pelirrubia y pequeña, bastante delgada y con unos ojos tan celestes como el mismo cielo

-¿Te gustan las pelirrubias?

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando por mis gustos?

-¿Te molesta?

-me incomoda…


	12. Chapter 12

"_me incomoda" _–una nueva tensión se mantuvo entre ellos. Rima bajó la mirada, fijándola en las pequeñas manos que se aferraban con fuerza a su polera, haciéndola sonreír involuntariamente

-eres tan linda chiquita, ahora que estas lista, ¿Qué tal si bajamos para ver a mamá?

-Rima…

-descuida, no fue mi intención incomodarte con mis preguntas, llevaré a Rin con su madre

-¡Vamos Rima! No creo que ta hayas enfadado por tan poca cosa, simplemente nunca nadie se había interesado en mis gustos, es extraño

-no estoy enfadada –murmuró ella cortante, saliendo de la habitación con la pequeña pelirroja en sus brazos. Shiki suspiró antes de seguirla, metiéndose ambas manos a los bolsillos con desesperación. En el salón, su madre jugaba con el cabello de Yori mientras esta trataba de detenerla. Rima se detuvo de golpe, observando la escena con extrema curiosidad, pensando en que tal vez ella habría podido llevarse así con su madre si esta siguiera viva.

-¡Ya mamá! ¡Deja eso! –pidió Yori ocultándose tras Aidou, quien sonrió divertido antes de fijarse en su hermana, quien permanecía de pie en la entrada del salón sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ambas mujeres. No se necesitaba un genio para saber qué estaba pensando en ese momento –mira, Rima ya trajo a tu bebé –su madre bufó antes de tomar a Rin en brazos. Aidou se colocó de pie y se acercó a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Rima? –ella lo observó de reojo, haciendo una divertida mueca mientras luchaba por ignorar a Shiki, quien seguía cerca

-¿Crees que mamá… habría sido como ella?

-no, mamá era rubia –bromeó su mellizo pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros

-no seas idiota –reclamó dándole un codazo en el estomago –sabes a qué me refiero

-nuestra madre era más tranquila –habló él arreglándole el cabello –y demasiado amorosa con sus hijos –agregó con un ligero tono paternal en su voz que hizo que Rima sonriera levemente

-desearía… poder recordarla Aidou, de veras que lo deseo

-olvidarla no fue algo intencional hermanita, ahora anímate ¿Quieres? Al menos por Zero, parece que su conversación con Yuuki ya ha tardado demasiado

-Aidou…

-es enserio, me alegaría que fuesen novios, ahora iré a conversar un momento con Yori, creo que alguien a mis espaldas quiere decirte algo –bromeó dándole una palmada en el hombro comprensivamente. Rima suspiró con cansancio en el momento en que el pelirrubio se alejo, y la presencia de Shiki se sintió con fuerza a su lado

-¿No te incomoda estar cerca de mí?

-no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan enserio –balbuceo él desviándole la mirada. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara y ver el disgusto dibujado en los bellos rasgos de la peli naranja solo por el hecho de tenerlo cerca -¿Qué piensas de mamá? –ella volteó a mirarlo con incredulidad, como si de todos los temas de conversación que existían, hubiese escogido el más absurdo. Aun así se mordió con disimulo el labio inferior antes de fijar nuevamente su mirada en la pelirroja

-es agradable, muy bella y divertida, además tiene mucha paciencia para enseñar –se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, cruzándose de brazos -¿De veras querías hablar de eso?

-me gusta conversar contigo –se limitó a encogerse de brazos, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –y como creo que te molestaste por lo que dije hace un rato… Rima, realmente es la primera vez que disfruto tanto de la compañía de otra mujer que no sea una de mis hermanas, ¿Podrías perdonarme por decir eso de que me incomodaban tus preguntas?

-el mayor de los Kuran disculpándose con una simple vecina… es algo para recordar –comentó Rima en tono burlón, atreviéndose a sonreírle –supongo que debe de importarte mucho tener a alguien con quien escaparte de la secundaria de vez en cuando como para disculparte por una estupidez, porque supongo que sabes que molestarse por algo así es realmente una estupidez

-tenía mis sospechas

-que bobo…

-entonces… ¿Ya no estás molesta?

-claro que no, no debí entrometerme en tu vida privada después de todo

-me gustan las chicas con cabello exótico –murmuró Shiki cruzándose de brazos –tal vez plateado, o naranjo, como el tuyo… rubias y peli castañas son algo comunes ¿No lo crees? –Rima asintió en silencio, disimulando una sonrisa -¿Tienes hambre?

La emociono pensar que algo de ella le gustaba a ese chico, en especial su cabello anaranjado. Por otro lado, no le gustaba enfadarse con él, si no podía tener alguna relación amorosa con él, al menos podrían ser amigos.

..

..

El pelirrubio observó con el ceño fruncido como Yuuki y su hermano celebraban el inicio de su relación oficial como novios. Las hermanas de la joven parecían bastante extrañadas, incluso lo observaban preocupadas, pero él estaba tan concentrado como su melliza en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro más cercano y luchar por mantenerse despierto. Rima bostezaba apoyada en el hombro de Ruka, y en su caso, en el hombro de su hermana. Si, lo mejor era fingir que no le importaba, él se había enamorado solo, y debía superarlo de igual forma, así su melliza estaría orgullosa de él. Escuchó que Yori le murmuraba algo inentendible mientras hacía divertidos gestos con las manos en señal de que la siguiera.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama de la joven, observando con desinterés las fotografías que había por toda la habitación. Yori suspiró también y se sentó a su lado, con la mirada fija en la puerta frente a ellos.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que paso ahí abajo? –preguntó de pronto la peli castaña, mordiendo con descuido su labio inferior –quiero decir… ¿No eras tú el novio de Yuuki?

-¡Naa! –Exclamó él sonriendo –solo fue una forma de hacer que Zero sintiera celos de mí, ya sabes lo que dicen, si hay celos… hay amor –finalizó suspirando con pesadez

-aún asi la quieres, ¿Verdad?

-¿eh?

-a Yuuki… el cariño que sientes por ella es algo muy evidente

-pensé que sabía fingir muy bien

-pues no –murmuró ella riendo fingidamente –pero bueno, supongo que eso no es algo que deba importarme después de todo, así que… ¿Crees que esa relación… dure?

-pues eso espero

-ya, mejor cambiamos de tema –sugirió Yori recostándose -¿No sabes cuándo vendrá Kaito de nuevo?

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? –preguntó de un repentino mal humor

-b-bueno, es tu primo ¿No?

-vendrá mañana, ¿es lo que querías escuchar?

-¿Por qué te pones así? –dijo ella a la defensiva, colocándose de pie –solo te hice una pregunta, no es para que seas tan frio

-no soy frio no sé cuando vendrá Kaito, es todo

-bueno, si tú lo dices –murmuró alejándose de él –oye… ¿crees que entre Rima y mi hermano haya algo?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso nunca! –Gritó Aidou colocándose de pie de un solo salto –mi hermanita tiene prohibido los novios, ¡Totalmente prohibidos! Aun si fuera Shiki, no dudaría en quitarle las opciones de tener hijos si se atreviera a tocarle un solo pelo a mi Rima

-¿No crees que exageras?

-cuando se trata de Rima… créeme que no –respondió Aidou con mirada psicopática mientras se tronaba los dedos

-pues a mí me encantaría que Shiki tuviera de novia a una chica tan linda como Rima, y tan genial como ella

-pfff… mientras esa chica no sea MI Rima, todo en paz

-vaya hermano… con uno así…

-¡Ya! Que Shiki tampoco es un santo cuando de mujeres se trata –bufó el pelirrubio frunciendo el ceño. Yori le arrojo un peluche a la cara y se cruzo de brazos molesta

-pues no es para que lo digas de esa forma, estoy segura de que no ha tenido más novias que tú

-pues para que te enteres, solo he tenido una novia, y fue falsa… una cuestión de celos

-¿Ayudaste a una amiga? ¿Y a quién quería conquistar?

-a Kaito… -él se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda. Yori frunció el ceño, acercándose rápidamente a él

-¿y les resulto?

-sí, pero sólo duraron un par de semanas, ya sabes, Kaito no es de relaciones muy duraderas

-sí, eso ya lo sé –admitió Yori, tomándolo por sorpresa –él mismo me lo dijo, pero jamás menciono nada de esa chica

-pues tal vez para él no significo mucho… no tanto como para mí –finalizó saliendo de la habitación. Yori sopló su flequillo y ordenó un poco antes de salir también.

..

..

El pelirrubio dejó de lado el libro que leía, observando de reojo cómo su gemela se cepillaba el cabello, dejándolo caer libremente a ambos lados de su rostro. Dio un suspiro para llamar su atención, cosa que no le dio los resultados esperados, ya que Rima siguió ignorándolo.

Chasqueo la lengua y le arrojo la almohada más cercana, haciéndola fruncir el ceño antes de volverse a mirarlo con enfado.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Rima, querida, querida Rima… ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y el hermano de Yuuki?

-se llama Shiki –murmuró ella recostándose sobre la cama de su gemelo

-como sea, tú solo responde…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Aidou se encogió de hombros, mientras que su hermana lo observó extrañada –solo somos… hmm, ¿Amigos?

-¿No lo sabes?

-bueno, supongo que somos amigos, ¡Qué más da que tipo de relación tenga con él!

-sabes que si se atreve a tocarte un solo pelo morirá –dijo Aidou con una expresión casi sádica

- ya te dije que sólo somos amigos

Su hermano la observó desconfiado antes de colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación. Fue hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con los gemelos, quienes discutían por quien se comería la última rebanada de pastel que quedaba en la nevera. No pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente esos dos idiotas eran sus "hermanos mayores".

-parecen un par de animales salvajes –murmuró sirviéndose un vaso de jugo –o dos enfermos mentales ¬¬

-¡Retira tus palabras niñato! –Exclamó Zero en un descuido que le costó su tan preciado pastel, el cual desapareció por obra y gracia del apetito insaciable de su gemelo -¡Noooo! ¡Mi pastel! –Aidou rodó los ojos, suspirando cansadamente

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ichiru una vez que hubo terminado de comer

-chicos… ¿No creen que hemos descuidado a Rima? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa al par de peli plateados, quienes parecieron confundidos por un par de segundos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿tienen alguna idea de dónde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando no está en casa ni en la secundaria?

-pues, eso deberías saberlo tú ¿No? Después de todo eres su mellizo

-¡Eso no es motivo para que tenga que pasarme todo el tiempo pegado a ella! De cualquier forma, estaba distraído, ayudando a que un idiota se diera cuenta que quería a Yuuki

-¡No uses eso como excusa!

-Rima… se la pasa con Ruka ¿Verdad? –preguntó Ichiru, retomando la conversación anterior .en el restaurante de su abuelo y en su casa

-¿Solo con ella?

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntaron enarcando una ceja ambos jóvenes

-¿Han notado lo mucho que se la pasa cerca de Shiki? –y por primera vez parecieron haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. Zero chasqueó la lengua, mientras que su gemelo sólo se quedo pensativo por unos segundos –incluso los dejamos estar a solas esta tarde, cuando Ruka estaba con sus hermanas en el salón

-Shiki es un tipo listo –dijo Ichiru relajándose –debe saber que cualquier intento de sobrepasarse con Rima le costaría la vida –agregó tronándose los dedos –debe estar muy consciente de eso

-eso es lo que tú crees –murmuró Zero –deberíamos preguntárselo a Ichijo, ¿Son amigos, no? –sus dos hermanos asintieron, corriendo a la habitación del pelirrubio, quien dormía plácidamente escuchando música -¡Ya despierta Ichijo! ¡Regresa a este mundo! –el joven maldijo por lo bajo, abriendo perezosamente los parpados y volviendo a maldecir a sus hermanos, esta vez en un tono mucho más alto

-¿Qué rayos quieren el trió de idiotas? –exclamó levantándose lentamente. Sus hermanos ignoraron sus insultos, rodeándolo

-tú eres amigo de Shiki…

-¡Que admirable descubrimiento! –se burlo con sarcasmo, chasqueando la lengua

-como sea, ¿No te ha dicho si le gusta alguna chica por casualidad?

-¿eh? ¿Una chica? ¿Por qué tendría que importarles a ustedes eso?

-solo limítate a respondernos… -dictaminó Zero cruzándose de brazos. Ichijo bufó fastidiado

-él no habla de esas cosas, ahora déjenme dormir

-¿De qué sirve que seas su amigo si no le conoces sus secretos?

-no sabía que en eso consistiera la amistad –opinó el pelirrubio escondiendo el rostro en la almohada -¡Y ya lárguense de mi habitación!

-que amargado…

-¡Fuera!


	13. Chapter 13

El joven pelirrubio chasqueó la lengua al momento de salir de la secundaria y reconocer a su primo Kaito, y peor aún, ver a Yori corriendo hacia él para saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tenerle más cariño y ser más cariñosa con Kaito que con él? No era algo lógico. Frunció el ceño, buscando con la mirada a su gemela, quien permanecía junto a Yuuki y Zero, este último sostenía firmemente la mano de la peli castaña, gesto que también notó Rima, quien de inmediato se excusó con la pareja y fue directamente hacía él.

Había sabido siempre que ese momento sería incomodo para él, Rima se lo había advertido también muchas veces, pero no podía dejar de observarlos. Además, si volteaba vería a Yori con Kaito, y siendo sincero, ambas escenas le molestaban. Rima carraspeó a su lado, sonriendo luego con fingida inocencia.

-¿Estás bien?

-claro… ¿Por qué no podría estarlo?

-bueno, básicamente porque ninguna de las mellizas te necesita de compañía

-¿eh?

-¿Crees que no he notado cómo miras a Kaito cuando esta con Yori? Si esos no son celos, probablemente yo sea idiota

-no son celos –dijo él, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a su gemela –Kaito no es alguien que tome las relaciones en serio, en cambio Yori…

-pues es la primera vez que lo veo tan interesado en alguna chica, y sabe que Yori no es de las mujeres que se toman a la ligera

-Yori no es de las mujeres con las que Kaito suele salir

-¿Pero sí es de tu tipo? ¡Vamos Aidou! Que a un chico le gusten ambas hermanas, en este caso mellizas, no sería nada raro

-lo sería si esos mellizos fuéramos nosotros –le comentó él riendo por lo bajo –no son celos –agregó luego de una largo suspiro –no son celos…

-¿me convences a mí o a ti mismo?

-creo que… a ambos –Rima sonrió al verlo derrotado

-pues entonces has algo rápido, antes de que Yori termine enamorada de Kaito

-¿No lo está ya? –la peli naranja rió por lo bajo, dándole una palmada en el hombro

-hermano… ¿De verdad dices entender a las mujeres?

-no molestes –chasqueó la lengua al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su gemela. Yori negó antes de acercarse a ellos junto a Kaito –ya me voy, vamos Rima

-etto, primero debo ir por Rin a la guardería

-¿sola?

-eh prima, yo te acompaño, de todas formas Yori debe ir a su trabajo, y yo voy a tu casa

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? –le preguntó Aidou de mal humor

-no lo sé, pero será más de una semana, Yori aún me debe una cita –la joven se sonrojo, asintiendo a la vez que le entregaba a Rima las llaves de su casa

-te encargo mucho a Rin… -murmuró bajando la mirada –cuídala bien

Rima le sonrió, asintiendo rápidamente antes de tomar a Kaito del brazo y llevárselo con ella antes de que nadie alcanzara a decir una palabra. Le agradaba la idea de que su gemelo se enamorara de Yori, ya que los sentimientos de la pequeña peli castaña hacia él eran también muy evidentes. Además, ni ella amaba a Kaito ni Kaito la amaba a ella, ambos sabían muy bien que lo suyo solo era amistad, pero de eso Aidou no tenía ni idea, eso era lo divertido.

Avanzaron hasta la guardería que estaba a sólo metros de la preparatoria, conversando sobre esto y aquello. Kaito era divertido, así como también demasiado cariñoso con ella, algo que sin duda la fastidio en su momento, pero ahora ya se había vuelto costumbre.

Rin parecía bastante feliz de verla, ya que balbuceaba una y mil frases sin sentido, llevándose el pequeño puño cerrado a la boca y reír tiernamente. Era una niña preciosa, de eso no había duda, en especial cuando tenía tal parecido con el pelirrojo que a ella la volvía loca. Extendió sus brazos para recibirla mientras Aidou se encargaba de tomar el bolso con los objetos de la bebé pelirroja que en esos momentos se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana. Debía admitir que Rima con un bebe en brazos se veía preciosa, radiante de amor maternal. ¿Amor maternal?

-"_Olvídate de eso Aidou, recuerda que si fuera por ti, Rima estaría ahora en un convento." _–sonrió de medio lado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de las encargadas de la guardería. –De verdad es muy linda –le comentó a su melliza, quien asintió mientras la pequeña sujetaba firmemente su dedo –se parece mucho a Shiki

-ya lo sé…

-¡Pues yo no tenía ni idea de que tuvieran una hermanita tan pequeña! –Exclamó Kaito observándola más de cerca –es muy tierna

-eso es otra clara señal de que Yori no te tiene confianza

-¿eh? –el peli castaño lo observó confundido, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hacer una enorme :O, asintiendo como si por fin entendiera de qué rayos hablaba el pelirrubio -¡A, eso! –Soltó una pequeña risita antes de negar en silencio –eso me temo, creo que Yori confía más en ti

-claro –dijo con aires de superioridad –pero bueno, apresurémonos antes de que Rin se aburra de los brazos de Rima. –Kaito no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, pensando en lo muy idiota que era su primo pelirrubio. Decía saber todo de las mujeres… ¡ja! Si, como no.

-es realmente un idiota –bufó Rima en voz baja, acomodándose a la niña en los brazos.

-Ya Rima, que no es más idiota que el hermano mayor de esta pequeña

-¿Qué tiene que ver Shiki en esto?

-es tan idiota que aun no se da cuenta de que estas enamorada de él.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?

-de la forma en la que lo miras… ¡Eh Rima! Recuerda que tú eres solo nuestra, tienes prohibido enamorarte de alguien, no quiero que tu corazoncito se lastime

-mi corazón nació lastimado, no lo olvides

-pues yo creo que ya estas sana

-no eres doctor Kaito, pero sí, creo que está sano

-y queremos que siga así princesa

Rima le dio un suave golpe en el hombro antes de caminar delante de él. Que absurdo, ella estaba enferma del corazón mucho antes de conocer a Shiki, no veía porqué enamorarse podría enfermarla aún más… de la cabeza tal vez. Sonrió de medio lado, rebuscando en su bolso las llaves que Yori le había entregado, y es que, entre conversa y conversa ni siquiera había notado que ya estaban frente a su casa. Aidou se despidió de ella y entró a su propia casa, seguido por su primo. ¡Genial! Par de ingratos que la dejaban sola.

..

..

El pelirrojo se dejó caer con gran escándalo sobre el único piso de la cocina, comenzando a jugar con su cabello en lo que sus hermanas terminaban con sus turnos. Era aburrido, sí, estaba ansioso de llegar a su casa para poder ver a Rima cuidando de su hermanita. Se le hacia una imagen muy tierna de sólo imaginárselo. Sopló una pelusa que había en su camisa y le dirigió una vacía mirada a Yori, quien entró a la cocina seguida de Yuuki y Natsu. Ese chico no le agradaba, pero era un buen trabajador y llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, así que su abuelo ya le había tomado cariño… de ser por él, lo habría despedido hace mucho.

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo con Rin? –preguntó Yuuki quitándose el delantal.

-¿uh?

-Rima… idiota, estoy hablando de Rima –se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto –es una linda chica

-¿Hablamos de Rin o de Rima?

-¡Aish! Shiki, realmente eres molesto cuando te lo propones –se quejó Yuuki haciendo un mohín –sigo hablando de Rima

-¡Ah, sí! Es linda

-¿Te gusta?

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

-¡Shiki! ¡No puedes ser tan ciego! –Se desesperó la peli castaña casi zamarreándolo -¡Rima es una chica genial! ¡Ideal para ser tu novia!

-para eso debo gustarle –ella lo soltó, dejándose caer melodramáticamente sobre el piso que acababa de desocupar su hermano mayor

-hombres… -murmuró rodeándose de una aura oscura y deprimente -¿Por qué son tan idiotas? ¡Dios! –se lanzó de rodillas al piso, alzando los brazos hacia el techo en pose de suplica exagerada -¡Dale inteligencia a mi hermano!

-primero revisa tus calificaciones y luego imploras por mí –bufó mientras Yori y Natsu observaban la escena con una gotita al estilo anime -¡Ya colócate de pie!

-¿Qué es todo esto? –La voz de Ruka se hizo eco mientras su hermana menor seguía tirada en el piso implorando por Shiki -¡Yuuki! ¡Deja de hacer show que todas las personas te están escuchando!

-un momento… -reflexiono Shiki, comenzando a entender el significado de las palabras dichas por la más loca de sus hermanas -¿Insinúas que le gusto a Rima?

-¡Vaya que serás idiota! –exclamaron sus 3 hermanas, casi compadeciéndose de él.

-pero… ¿Por eso me preguntaba esas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?

-qué tipo de chicas le gustaban, qué impresión le dio la primera vez que la vio –numeró María, que venía entrando. La joven se desarmó la coleta, dejando que su cabello plateado cayera libre sobre su espalda. Se quitó el delantal y volteó hacia sus hermanos -¡Ese día prácticamente se te estaba declarando! Grandísimo idiota

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo? –Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a modo de respuesta, gentileza de sus amorosas hermanas -¡Auch! ¿Eso porqué?

-¡Deberíamos darte otro por preguntar esa estupidez!

-Creo que eso de que las calificaciones no reflejan tu real inteligencia… -murmuró Ruka llevándose un dedo al mentón en una pose intelectual –Shiki, deberías hablar con ella, tú… ¿tú la quieres?

-Pues… eso creo…

-¡Ya tarado! –Gritó Yuuki golpeándolo con su mochila en la cabeza -¿Qué impresión te dio cuando la viste por primera vez?

-pensé que era muy bella, interesante… bella

-¡Eso ya lo dijiste! –la menor de las mellizas estuvo a punto de golpearlo nuevamente, pero Ruka se lo impidió

-si lo repite dos veces… es porque le gusta –explicó calmadamente la mayor, liberando la muñeca de su hermana. Shiki frunció el ceño, colocándose de pie bruscamente. Con que así funcionaba la lógica de los Kuran. Interesante. Se desperezó, llevándose ambas manos tras la nuca, avanzando hacia la salida -¿a dónde se supone que vas? ¡Aun no viene Seiren!

-iré a ver cómo está mi hermanita menor, ustedes llévense el coche

Ruka sonrió de medio lado, atrapando en el aire las llaves que su hermano le lanzaba. Quería ver a Rima lo más pronto posible. Y luego el muy idiota decía que no le gustaba esa chica. Yori se carcajeo, mientras Yuuki alternaba su mirada entre ella y María, sin comprender muy bien toda la situación.

..

..

Correr nunca había sido una de sus mayores aficiones, de hecho… era lo que menos hacía. Pero necesitaba verla, ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! ¡Realmente era un idiota por no haberlo notado antes! Sus preguntas, la forma en la que lo miraba, las cosas que le confiaba. ¡Ella lo quería!

No se detuvo hasta que pudo reconocer su casa. Estaba frente a ella, apoyado en sus propias rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido durante su carrera. Alzó levemente la mirada, buscando las llaves desesperadamente. Las hayo luego de unos minutos, y abrió cuidadosamente. Toda la casa se encontraba en completo silencio, solo unos suaves murmullos venían desde la habitación que habían arreglado para Rin. Sus pasos casi no hacían eco, se sentía como un ladrón en su propia casa.

Asomo apenas la punta de la nariz por la puerta entre abierta, observando cómo Rima tarareaba suavemente una canción, haciendo funcionar el móvil que había sobre la cuna de la pequeña pelirroja. Al parecer esta dormía, ya que la mayor se dio media vuelta, tomó el biberón y le echó una última mirada, decidiéndose al fin a salir.

Rápidamente se quitó de en medio, aunque seguía casi frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió silenciosamente. Rima seguía mirando a la niña, para luego mirar al frente y casi estrellarse con el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Iba a gritar, pero este le cubrió la boca con una mano, rodeando su cintura con su otro brazo libre para impedir que se cayera. Finalmente liberó su boca, y ella frunció los labios, casi regañándolo con la mirada por asustarla de esa forma.

-Vuelve a asustarme así y de seguro me envías al hospital –dijo en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Aish!, ya suéltame –él la quedó viendo completamente serio, casi asustaba verlo de esa forma -¿Qué te ocurre? –no respondió, simplemente la besó de pronto, con desenfreno, exigiéndole una pronta respuesta. Ella nunca había besado a nadie, y ahora, de la nada… tímidamente comenzó a mover sus labios, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Finalmente la liberó, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Shiki…

-la primera vez que te vi… pensé que eras linda, luego sonreíste y pensé que eras hermosa, me miraste a los ojos y descubrí que eras cautivadora, no dudé en compararte con una muñeca de porcelana… mi abuela nunca me dejó tener una, pero a mí me encantaba sólo mirarlas… ese día que te vi fuera de nuestro salón, supe que te gustaba la diversión y las locuras, cuando te traje a casa luego de esa fiesta, agregue a mi lista que disfrutabas también los momentos de paz. La primera vez que cargaste a Rin… esa imagen se quedó aquí –dijo señalándose el pecho, específicamente, la zona del corazón –quería volver a verte con un bebé en brazos, verte alimentándola fue una escena hermosa, cómo tus ojos brillaban de sólo mirar a Rin… Me enamoré de ti Rima –los ojos de la joven no pudieron abrirse más de la impresión. Shiki… ¿Había dicho que ella le gustaba?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-claro, y no me importa tener que soportar la paliza que me den tus hermanos, si tú también me quieres

-¿Sabes lo mucho que he tenido que esperar para escucharte decir eso? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no lo habías notado antes? –Suspiró, retomando la compostura –yo también me enamoré de ti –Shiki sonrió, volviendo a besarla.


End file.
